Harry Potter and the Curse of the Magus
by Tatum Salem
Summary: THIS STORY GOES ON FROM HARRY'S FOURTH YEAR AT HOGWARTS. I WROTE IT SOME TIME AGO AND THIS IS A REVISED VERSION OF IT TRYING TO LET JO'S ORIGINAL STORY FLOW. Harry is introduced to a lot more people from the wizarding world wether good or bad is quite a conundrum, he learns more of the dangers of being himself and what plans were being made even before he was born.
1. Unexpected Visitor

After a terrible fourth year at Hogwarts, Harry had to come back to the Dursley home on four Privet Drive, where he has lived since he was a year old, under Albus Dumbledore's instructions. Dumbledore was the headmaster of Harry's school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry really appreciated Dumbledore, but also thought that deciding to send him back to his Uncle and Aunt hadn't been his finest hour. Aunt Petunia was Harry's mother's sister, and she loved him as much as she had loved her sister – apparently nothing at all in Harry's opinion - after all, Aunt Petunia always pretended she didn't even have a sister. Aunt Petunia despised her sister for being a witch, and now Harry was treated just the same because he was a wizard himself– her husband Vernon and son Duddley felt the same way she did, which made Harry's life very unpleasant indeed.

The Dursleys were extremely mean to Harry, and also, they were still feeling a bit resentful about what happened a couple years ago to Aunt Marge, Uncle Vernon's sister. Harry had lost his temper over Aunt Marge's description of Harry's parents, and accidentally inflated her as a human zeppelin. Harry had stormed out of the house afterwards, pointing his wand towards Uncle Vernon's face when he tried to stop him. Harry ended up spending the night in The Leaky Cauldron, the pub Harry and many other wizards living in the muggle world - non-magical people - used as a passage way to Diagon Alley, where all new students bought their school supplies.

Harry had learned not to care over the years, because at this point he was used to be treated awfully by the Dursleys, and also knew, he would be returning to school in no time. Hogwarts had become Harry's favorite place in the world, the moment he received a letter asking him to join them, and Hagrid now teacher of Hogwarts, had come to collect him to start his education as a wizard. He has learned so much already, although not always from a class, and is eager to learn more.

His parents were James and Lilli Potter, who sadly died when Harry was only a year old. Harry had had the chance to find out more about them in school, and about what happened to them as well, giving him a reason why he lived with the Dursleys in the first place.

Before he returns to school however, Harry will be staying in Ronald Weasley's house, one of his very best friends and classmate along with Hermione Granger, so he is really looking forward to get out of Privet Drive.

Harry tried time and time again to forget what happened last term at the Triwizard Tournament. The competition had not taken place for almost a century, and last year it had happened at Hogwarts. In Harry's opinion… _everything_ _happened_ the past year. Ron had been angry to him, Rita Skeeter - the nosiest woman alive - had written horrible lies about him in the Daily Prophet, someone forced his name into the deadly competition, _and_ Lord Voldemort came back to his full strength once again.

Harry tried to continue his life as normally as he could, concentrating on the good things, trying really hard to stay positive, which for now seemed near impossible. He couldn't help being afraid of what Lord Voldemort would do to him if he showed up at the Dursleys home. He was sure that without any help from the wizarding world, he was an easy target. Even though, he had escaped Voldemort a couple of times… four actually, but who's counting? He still feels that without anybody on his side, he wasn't going to be able to defend himself. No matter how many times he had escaped, he didn't even have his wand now. It was locked in the cupboard under the stairs along with his other wizarding possessions as Uncle Vernon always demanded every summer he went back.

Every night, Harry remembered every piece of it. The images inside his brain hadn't stopped playing since it happened. He could see how Voldemort killed one of his fellow students, Cedric Diggory, who was also participating in the Tournament; he could see how Voldemort came out of a steaming cauldron and into this world again; and also, he could vividly remember his mother and father's ghostly echoes helping him to escape a horrible death once again. The nights were unusually long, and almost every night, he woke up sweating with a silent scream that stopped his breath, feeling a painful knot in his chest. He couldn't tell this to the Dursleys, he was forbidden from talking about anything in the Wizarding world knew they wouldn't care even if he did, and also would be very angry knowing he could be dead now, and wasn't. Harry thought in telling Sirius, his godfather, but every time he started the letter, he suddenly found out he didn't know how to explain what he was feeling in words that made sense. Harry had tried to call Hermione for some advice, but Uncle Vernon unplugged the phone and took the cord with him. Harry was being extremely careful around him this days, he was furious at Harry - a natural, common thing. Last week, Harry had tried to reach for his wand in his old dormitory. He had been feeling increasingly unsure about walking around the muggle world without it. Who could blame him, Voldemort was out there and his most powerful weapon was put away. The Dursleys just didn't understand. When Uncle Vernon had tried to stop him from getting near the handle, Harry reminded him he hadn't sent any recent letters to his godfather Sirius.

Sirius was accused of murder and was on the run, of course, he was innocent, but Harry always chose to forget about this last detail. Harry told Uncle Vernon his godfather would be checking up on him by owl post. He told him Sirius would come to his rescue at once. Uncle Vernon had turned a nasty shade of yellow and had told Harry off to his bedroom. However his voice had been more like a request than irritating. Harry knew some of the fear from the Dursleys towards Sirius was wearing off because he had never actually been in the house, but they still fussed when Harry mentioned him.

One morning, Harry woke up to see a particularly beautiful shiny day. Without even noticing it was his birthday again. As usual, the Dursleys were planning on not paying attention to this whatsoever, so he wasn't really expecting them to say anything about it at all. He was used to it by now, every birthday he had seen in this house had been a complete mess. He tumbled up, and said good morning to Hedwig, his pet owl. Hedwig seemed really eager to fly, so Harry let her out of her cage. She flew out the window, and Harry said to her just before she left "Have a nice day!" in a tone also meaning "Thanks for remembering my birthday!" then went downstairs for breakfast. Harry he had always been small for his age, skinny even, with jet-black untidy hair which made Uncle Vernon go berserk, a free bonus of life he often chuckled about. He had brilliant green eyes, his mother's, which in turn drove his aunt up the wall. Harry sat down at the kitchen table, straightening his spectacles, while Aunt Petunia moved around the kitchen finishing breakfast.

"Morning" said Harry raising his voice over the click of the dishes. There was no answer. Sometimes, Harry thought the Dursleys were obviously aware _when_ it was his birthday but intended to be as particularly nasty as possible. But then again, he thought this would be paying too much attention to him, a thing they tried to avoid more than anything else. Anyway, he wasn't expecting much food either, because Duddley, his cousin, was on a diet and everyone had to eat the same food, and in Harry's case, the crumbs Duddley didn't eat. Even the very particular behavior from the Dursleys towards him, was something good to distract his mind, for at least a second, of bigger problems.

"Good morning" said Uncle Vernon behind the newspaper, while reaching his own chair in the kitchen table in a not-now-I'm-busy voice. He stared around the table, touching Harry lightly with his peripherals and even such a tiny contact made him frown over his moustache.

"Where's my breakfast?" said Duddley just behind Uncle Vernon, with his detestable tone of every morning. Duddley was still overweighed making his bottom fill at least two of the tiny kitchen chairs. It looked like he had doubled himself during his last school year at Smeltings. With Aunt Petunia sending food over the holidays, plus the food Duddley managed to get from other students by beating then up, he had been far more than well fed. However, the school nurse had added a letter along with the next year's supply list, saying he needed to follow the diet chart she attached.

"It's coming, sweetums" said Aunt Petunia in a sugar-coated voice, pouring some porridge into a small bowl in front of him and his pig-like face, which hadn't changed a bit over the years, only expanded, like a pug pup, somehow smashed wide. Duddley's diet had changed from "only vegetables" to some "milk products and grains." Almost immediately after Aunt Petunia settled the bowl, Duddley snapped into a red-face, refusing to eat it. "What is this? I want some real food and I want it now!" He threw the blue bowl out of his reach, hitting Harry on the shoulder and spilling all its contents on the dining room floor.

Uncle Vernon stood up and yelled at Harry. "What, are you stupid boy? Look what you've done!" Harry answered calmly but firm. "I didn't do anything." Aunt Petunia covered her mouth with her bony hands as if the unthinkable had happened. She mouthed speechless for a second, then turned around rapidly to see Uncle Vernon's reaction. Harry looked at her and instead of feeling sorry, he though "Why don't they all stay speechless more often? That way I wouldn't have to listen to so much nonsense all the time!" Uncle Vernon simply rolled up the paper and pointed upstairs. Harry looked up and raising his voice a level or two said once more "I didn't do anything" But Uncle Vernon, this time, took a deep, deep breath and said in a deeper voice "Up… stairs." Filled with indignation, Harry got up from his chair and walked furiously towards the stairs.

Once in his room, Harry crossed out another day on the calendar he had made for himself, a little bit harder than he had intended to, making a hole on the parchment. He was counting down the days for his return to Hogwarts on September first. Harry had a whole lot of things going on inside his brain: getting away from the Dursleys would be nice, after all, another huge worry was Voldemort and Harry didn't feel neither safe with them nor calmed. Hagrid had been telling him he shouldn't worry until things came to happen, but with the Dursleys he didn't have a lot of things to distract him from the problem. He believed once inside the castle he wouldn't have to worry so much about being attacked, or not at all with Dumbledore by his side. Apart from trusting him, Harry knew the only known wizard Voldemort feared was him.

Suddenly, something broke the silence making Harry jump to his feet. He heard the crash of some sort of glass against the kitchen floor. Dudley must have finished with the bowl. He tried to listen more carefully for details, pressing his ear against the door. The voices were loud, but so babbling he could hardly understand them. However, they belonged undoubtedly to his Aunt and Uncle, which made Harry feel reassured about his bowl theory. For a moment he had gotten a bit edgy and thought of making a run for his wand though.

"What are we going to do?" said Aunt Petunia in a voice that could only mean trouble.

"Calm down, Petunia, we'll find the way out of this" answered Uncle Vernon in an angry and extremely loud voice even for him.

"I demand to live up to what I deserve, father. You better do something!" added Duddley in an exasperated tone and Harry was able to hear him rushing upstairs, shutting the door to his room in such an angry manner that the windows of the whole house trembled. As far as he what he deserved, Harry had his very own opinion.

Harry couldn't hear anything more, aided by the growling in his stomach, and decided to move the loose floorboard under his bed and eat some of the food he had hidden. Mrs. Weasley was the one who kept sending food to Harry, afraid he might be underfed. He was more than grateful, because if it wasn't for her cooking, he would probably starve.

After eating enough Corn Cake staring at the darkening sky for what felt like a couple hours, he heard a cracking noise near the house. He put the food back in the box, and hid everything under the bed as quickly as he could and got off the floor, opening the window, and leaning through it, but his room was too far from the front door. It was impossible for him to see anything from that angle. He felt very aware, vulnerable. He slowly pulled the door open, walked downstairs as quietly as his step would allow, trying not to catch anybody's attention, but just as he was about to reach the door knob...

"Just what do you think you're doing?" said Uncle Vernon, who was standing behind Harry, purple faced, clearly still heated about the long discussion with Aunt Petunia.

"I...I...nothing" answered Harry, thinking about what story to make up, but he couldn't think of anything fast enough. His mind was on the other side of the front door. There was something about Uncle Vernon's large purple face which made Harry feel distracted. He couldn't just say he was there to see if there was something wrong or strange outside the door -or that he wanted to know about their fight- they could be seconds away from dying for all he knew.

"I don't believe you!" said Uncle Vernon pulling Harry by the front of his shirt.

"I...needed to...drink water!" said Harry as fast as the words came up in his head. He needed to have a go at getting his wand. Nothing had happened so far so that was a good sign, but still…

"Very well" said Uncle Vernon dragging Harry all the way to the kitchen. "Drink and then go to your room!"

"Alright" said Harry. He thought if he took long enough drinking a glass of water, he would be able to see through one of the windows if there was anything odd just outside at least, when...

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock.

"I'm coming! Could you just hold on for a ruddy second!" said Uncle Vernon in an exalted tone rushing towards the front door - which was being banged as it never had - and pushing Harry out of the way, closely followed by Aunt Petunia. He remembered his keeping positive resolution. Maybe it was the Weasleys coming to collect him once again, although that was a really unlikely idea. Last time they had shown by Floo powder, and got into the house through the chimney, that is of course after they managed to unstuck themselves from inside it; possibly Hagrid, coming to tell him he miscount the days and he should be in Hogwarts right now, or maybe…

"Hi, my name is Tatum. I'm looking for Mr. Harry Potter" exclaimed pleasantly a girl with strange glasses, a deep purple coat, black high heeled boots, a really funny hat with peacock feathers on top and bushy red hair standing at the entrance, holding her hand in the air trying to shake Uncle Vernon's. Apparently, almost knocking the door off its hinges was normal behavior for this woman He ultimately took a deep breath and slammed the door right on her face. Harry saw her from the kitchen, and instantly realized she was from the magical world, and apparently Uncle Vernon had too, for the way he had reacted.

All of a sudden, before Uncle Vernon turned around to yell at Harry once again for something he didn't have any fault of, the door slammed him in the face getting out of its frame altogether in a million pieces with a soundless implosion. The girl outside let herself in stepping over the wreckage taking off her lavender long gloves.


	2. Choices

Harry was shaken and all he could think about was: either running for it through the back door or getting his wand. At the end, his feet decided for him and remained glued to the spot. He stared, thinking whether this was a good witch or not, leaning slightly towards the not. It was bad she had just blown up the door, but she had a good excuse… sort of… she had done it in response to Uncle Vernon. Soon, too many ideas were floating around his brain, both positive and negative, so he waited, sliding towards the cupboard under the stairs even so slowly. He kept his eyes fixed on the girl, who was now looking at Uncle Vernon through oval spectacles.

"Oh, sorry about that" said the girl in a would-be sarcastic tone, stepping on Uncle Vernon to get through. "Oh, dear! You must be Harry!" she said, changing her voice to a sweet amazement. Harry stepped backwards instinctively.

"Yes...I'm Harry" said Harry in a mixture of panic and confusion, trying to stop himself: from laughing, watching Uncle Vernon wiggle on the floor, and Aunt Petunia, who had run behind her husband almost beneath him, so petrified she almost ripped a piece off him digging her nails onto his shoulders; and from trying to force the cupboard open to reach his wand and attack.

"How dare you boy? If someone noticed about this... _funny business_... YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!" said Uncle Vernon finally finding his voice, getting back on his feet and starting to walk towards Harry, yelling in a face full of rage and panic, with Aunt Petunia tiptoeing behind him like a bony cloak. Uncle Vernon halted, making Aunt Petunia fall to the ground, rapidly getting back up, shielding herself with her beefy husband once again.

"What are you blind?...or perhaps just mental?" said the girl stepping between the two of them. "Didn't you notice I did that? Why are you yelling at the boy for?"

"Look at my house! She's one of those…freaks! I warned you boy..." said Uncle Vernon, ignoring the girl completely in a panicky face and a tone full of contempt... which he was about to regret.

"Look… Mr. Dursley…I can easily… repair…Oh, just wait a second!" she started in a tone Harry supposed it had to be an apology but didn't sound like it at all, searching inside her coat, seconds later she pulled out her wand again, and pointing it towards the door pieces she said out loud " _reparo."_ The pieces of the door melted together again, and into the frame they went covering star light outside at the apparently eavesdropper-free street. Then she turned to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and waved her wand saying " _mutatis mutandis"_ giving them piggy's noses just like Duddley's - although his was AL natural. Uncle Vernon held Aunt Petunia, and stared at the girl who was laughing at them. They didn't seem to realize what had just happened. She seemed really amused, while Harry was having dwelling on his self-preservation continuing his sliding towards the cupboard, perhaps he could take his wand unnoticed within this commotion. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia raised their hands and with the tip of their fingers touched their new noses and started screaming bloody murder. They were shaking all over, and tears were flowing like a river on their faces. As the girl took a step forward they took a larger step backwards. Harry was having a hard time on setting up his mind, now he wasn't at all sure she was a good witch – besides being indiscreet as hell. Although, if she had wanted to kill either of them, Harry thought she would have done so by then. He didn't say anything, just looked from one to the other, over and over again, feeling his way to the lock with his eyes fixed on the strange scenario.

"Stop being such big babies!" yelled Tatum at them exasperated. She had the look of I-had-enough-crying. And Harry couldn't really blame her, after all, Uncle Vernon had been the one who provoked her in the first place. They kept on crying until Tatum raised her wand again. Harry was expecting Tatum's spell, but she conjured none. "Why don't you go upstairs? We'll call you if we need you" said the girl at last, starting to smile and rubbing her wand between her hands in an intimidating way. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia rushed upstairs tripping and trembling. Harry could hear them yelling at Duddley, begging him to let them in. There was a loud door slam, and more screaming, which told Harry they were already in the room. After a few seconds the screams had stopped, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were probably choking Duddley's yells.

"Don't worry, it'll wear off in a couple of hours" said the girl in a cheer up mode to Harry. He was still trying to open the lock on the cupboard, but it was firmly shut.

"You want me to open that for you?" Tatum said to Harry, whose eyes were on her since the Dursleys left the room.

"Please" Harry said moving aside. Tatum said _"Alohomora"_ and the door burst open. Harry opened his trunk rapidly - he didn't intend on showing his backside too long to this particular person - and grabbed his wand turning around to look at Tatum, who was smiling.

"You mean you don't carry THAT with you at all times?" she said surprised. "Oh, I'm going to kill those morons!" she added staring at the empty stairs. Harry closed the cupboard door with his wand tightly in his hand. Tatum stared at it for a moment and Harry stuck it in his pants pocket.

"Well...that was…sorry, but would you mind telling me who you are and why you're here exactly?" asked Harry awkwardly, now very aware they were all alone downstairs, with all his doubts floating madly around his head again.

They went into the living room, sitting down on two different couches opposite to each other. Her hat flew off, and she gave a huge sigh.

She tapped her glasses with her wand and they cleared up from sun-glasses to transparent reading ones, revealing purplish eyes beneath them. "Sorry dear. I am Tatum Salem. I work for the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Wizard Care and Custody" said the girl showing Harry what seemed like a silver badge with her name and title on it, leaving Harry with a big question mark on his face: was he going to be sent to an orphanage or something? Did Dumbledore think he would be safer somewhere else, now? He hated living with the Dursleys, but for a second it felt almost like home. "I didn't mean to startle you, but when I'm on my assignments I have really little patience when I deal with muggles such as your Uncle and Aunt."

"That's fine, I have trouble dealing with them myself" said Harry breathing really slow now, trying to calm himself and sound cool at the same time. He felt a bit safer from the girl now he had seen the badge. On the other hand, what could her assignment be seemed scarier for now. Did the ministry intend to lock him up for his safety? Harry shuddered at the thought. He had a vivid flash of Azkaban.

"Are you alright?" said Tatum concerned.

"Yes, it's just... you still haven't told me why you're here and… well, with everything that has happened so far in the wizarding world… and…"

"And what dear?" asked Tatum interrupting Harry.

"Well, I'm going to have trouble for this when you leave, there's no way I can defend myself if I can't do magic... and I have nowhere else to go if they kick me out" – "Don't bring that up, you idiot!" He told himself – "…Don't get me wrong, I rather live here than at some other places!" He added to try and repair the damage "…but Vold-" said Harry in a desperate voice, thinking about the consequences of Tatum's arrival: if she did come to take him to some place to be kept safe, where would that be and for how long? And, if she was going to leave him with the Dursleys, the scene she had made would be something Harry would have to pay dearly for.

"I must apologize" said the girl raising her hand to stop Harry from saying anything else. "I didn't quite answer all you asked me fast enough, and I surely don't want to cause you any trouble! I'll try to say this briefly. Listen…" The seat seemed to be attacking her, she was moving from left to right nonstop. "Since…" She seemed to be afraid of talking all of a sudden. "You-Know-Who is around once again." She finally said, making Harry feel nervous. He felt himself shiver once more.

"…dear, I know what you have been through, but you got to listen to what I have to say." She stood up and sat beside Harry putting her arm around him grabbing his shoulder. "Since…then, there have been many requests to look after you in the muggle world...for your own safety." Harry's fear was coming true and he opened his mouth to protest he was doing alright but didn't even get started. He didn't want to be locked up in some vault like a precious jewel"…that is why I'm here to bring you to my house for the weekend, if you don't mind of course."

"I… don't mind, but...why…who sent you? I mean I don't even know you" said Harry, sweating off the fear of a sealed box and hoping she would say some familiar name, which would allow him to trust her. He really wasn't spending a nice birthday, and he surely wasn't safe from Voldemort or the Death Eaters here. The idea of going to this house sounded appealing. He had only been into a wizarding house once before, and thought it would be interesting to visit a different one.

"I'm afraid… the only name I can give you right now is… Arthur Weasley."

"What?" said Harry. He had expected to hear Dumbledore's name for sure, although the Weasleys always cared for him, and it wasn't all strange Mr. Weasley had sent someone over his place. Harry started to wonder though, why had Tatum said "the only name I can give you…" Who else was in on this? It made Harry wonder. Harry knew Dumbledore would be involved too somehow, but… who else? At the end of last term, not a lot of people had believed his story of Voldemort coming back to life. He was about to ask, but Tatum just kept talking.

"It's just Mrs. Weasley was so worried about you she asked him to do something…"

"And…" he tried to cut in, but failed.

"And I'm that something" said Tatum staring at Harry. His face reflected deep-thinking about whether believe her or not. "You don't have to believe me, why don't you write to Mr. Weasley and find out for yourself? Give me a call when you decide what to do." She gave Harry a card. "If you decide to go, after giving it a thought I'll explain everything you want to know then" added Tatum after a minute of Harry's silence. Harry hesitated; it seemed rather strange to call someone from the wizarding world by telephone, with the exception of Hermione perhaps whose parents were both muggles.

Harry looked doubtful, but just nodded. He wondered how just a girl alone, would keep him safe from such a strong enemy as Voldemort unless her home was a fortress of some kind. Harry wanted to ask, but thought better of it. Before he could ask anything else, he heard the steps of the Dursleys walking down the stairs behind him, who seemed to be coming to see if the mysterious woman had gone already. They were still wearing the pig's noses, but they had become slightly squashed and pinkish, apparently in middle process of wearing off.

"Oh good!" said Tatum making a hand gesture to her hat and purse, which jumped back into place. "I was just about to leave, but I left Harry my number so he can call me if he needs anything… or if _anybody_ bothers him" she said turning her face to Harry and winked with a smile. She walked towards the door and waited until Uncle Vernon opened it for her - which he agreed to do after she pointed her wand towards him again - and finally said "Now THAT is how you're supposed to treat a visit...Oh, before I forget, you two must remember Harry is NOT allowed to do magic outside the school… but I am. Good day"


	3. Birthday wishes

Tatum straightened her hat, and walked away. Uncle Vernon closed the door behind her. Once she left, the Dursleys were infuriated at Harry. He tightened his grip on his wand out of instinct. He cursed under his breath at his own luck at not being able to perform any magic outside of school yet again, when…

Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock.

Uncle Vernon went to get the door clearly wanting to punish Harry now more than ever. When he opened…

"Oh, silly me! I forgot…" She went straight to give Harry a hug pushing Uncle Vernon out of the way, which backed away as if a poisonous serpent had touched him. "Happy Birthday, Harry! I brought you a present." She let go of Harry, bent down into her little purse and pulled out a box ten times bigger, wrapped in pale green paper with drawings of different people waving at him all around it. "I do hope you like it! You two weren't going to bug him, were you?" she glanced at Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, staring at them over her oval glasses, inspiring the fear she had just a couple minutes ago, and the enchanted present. "No, thought so, well I got to go I'm really late! But I almost forgot to give you your present, hope you like it...well… bye!" she waved.

She walked once again to the door, having Uncle Vernon opening it for her, more out of fear than anything else. Once he had closed the door, Uncle Vernon waited a couple of seconds and then re-opened staring at the dark and lonely street making sure the girl had left this time for good.

Harry, however, had heard another cracking noise just as Uncle Vernon opened the door, he knew there wouldn't be anybody there anymore, she must have Dissaparated by then. He understood now, what had been the noise he had heard up in his room: Tatum Apparating. He turned to his Aunt and Uncle once again. Neither Uncle Vernon nor Aunt Petunia moved at all. They were looking from Harry to the enchanted box. They looked horrified, as if the box contained dynamite which might go off at any second. Harry waited a couple more seconds, then ran upstairs to his bedroom, really excited about his present. After all the worries he had had lately, circulating inside his mind, he had gotten a birthday present, and he was planning on enjoying it. He thought it wasn't worth worrying about every little thing, even though he thought Tatum's visit hadn't been at all _a little thing_. The Wizarding World was active, and he was glad the people he cared for, remembered him. Besides, what was the point in staying safe if he couldn't enjoy him being safe. Feeling miserable and alert was hardly a security sign. Harry thought automatically of Hermione. She was the expert on worrying about everything and nagging everyone about it. He could almost hear her saying: "Are you mad? You have just met that woman! She probably works for You-Know-Who and you don't even know it! That present should be returned and then immediately communicate this to Dumbledore." Then he thought of Ron: "That woman can't be working for You-Know-Who, can she? And you've got a big present, that can't be bad, can't it? She looked okay, right?"

Sitting up in his room, Harry started opening his present ripping the wrapping off piece by piece, which conveniently disappeared once it touched the ground. He tried to open it fast, but there was a bit of a problem: the paper kept reappearing. He stared at one of the pictures on the box and slightly exasperated said:

"Hi?"

"Well hello!" said the friendly face in one of the drawings.

"What do I have to do to open my present?" said Harry in a mild desperate voice, trying not to sound too rude.

"Well, you just have to be the owner!" said the little man on the picture as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I _AM_ the owner" said Harry with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Well in that case… you just …address the seal.. oh, wait!.. that's me!… and say…"

"What?" said Harry growing into excitement.

"Alright! you don't have to yell at me you know!"

"Sorry" apologized Harry chuckling to himself.

"That's fine.. let's see… you say… I'm Harry Potter…"

"I'm Harry Potter" repeated Harry after the smiling character.

"And I wish to open my present now…" said the little man waiting for Harry to answer.

"And I wish to open my present now…" said Harry making a pause, waiting for the next bit.

"Please!" said the Seal as a final point.

"Please" said Harry waiting for something to happen. "Is that it?"

"Yes, get another go on the opening process" ripping off gift wrap seemed hardly a process, but Harry said nothing more. He started ripping the paper off again, and even though it kept disappearing when touching the ground, this time, the wrapping did not reappear. After a moment, the present rested on Harry's bed. It was a nice surprise. It turned out to be everyday muggle-looking clothes, a pair of everything: two sweaters, two shirts, pants, socks, even shoes. Harry wondered for a moment why had Tatum given him this kind of present. Mrs. Weasley was the only one who ever gave Harry clothes. Every year on Christmas Day, Harry received a Weasley sweater, along with the rest of the Weasleys. Anyway, there was a card within the box which read:

Happy Birthday Harry!

I hope you like your present. I didn't know your favorite colors, so I bought multicolor ones. You put each on and say what color would you like it to be out loud, and give it a tap with your wand; it'll change every time you do it, so you can have every color clothes. The spell is considered to be within the clothes, so you won't get into trouble for doing magic! - I asked Arthur. And also, don't worry about laundry, it'll wash itself after you put it away - It might twitch slightly if it gets too dirty, so be careful around the muggles!

Bye.

Sincerely yours, Tatum.

Harry was so wound up he tried everything on, changing the color a couple times each. He was used to wear Duddley's worn out things and judging for his dreamy figure, which to Harry was more like a nightmare, they were in very bad shape.

After a while, Harry's happiness began to fade. It was late and he hadn't received any letters from Ron and Hermione, saying Happy Birthday. Harry stared at the moon for a long time, feeling sadly disappointed. However, around half past eleven or so, Harry noticed an unmistakable fluttering cloud coming his way. Hedwig arrived along with Pigwidgeon, the tiny owl Sirius Black had given to Ron, carrying a small basket with cards and presents from his friends. Hermione had sent him a tiny box. Harry opened it curiously, and found a little crystal bottle inside it. Harry had no idea what this could be. He searched for Hermione's letter, found it, and read:

Dear Harry

Happy Birthday! I do hope you're spending a nice day, and that that family of yours is behaving. Please don't let them get to you! We'll be seeing each other very soon, the summer is almost over. You must be very excited about getting back to classes, I'm sure! I hope you can give a use to your present, which by the way is True Color Powder. It'll show you the true color of things. You just pour some on your right hand and it'll work for two hours. Be careful on not using too much! a portion the size of a pea will do the job.

Love, Hermione.

Harry looked at the bottle turning it around, looking amazed at the sand-looking powder, dancing in a colored whirlpool. He put the bottle back inside the squared basket, and reached for a brown parcel inside it. This package sank his hands to the ground almost the minute he had tried to lift it. He thought this was unmistakably "Hagrid's cooking." Judging by the scruffy writing on the note attached to it, this did come from him alright. The note read:

Happy birt ' day there Harry!

Hope yer alrigh and ye like me brownies.

I'll see ye soon!

Hagrid.

Harry knew Hagrid must have been in and out of Hogwarts. Harry recalled Hagrid's orders: to go to the giants, as he himself was half-giant, and convince them to join them against Voldemort. He was very grateful he had taken the time to cook for him, even if it was brownies that would stick his mouth shut for days.

The next present was from one of Harry's favorite persons, his godfather Sirius Black. It wasn't much. Actually, it consisted of a piece of parchment with a paw pressed in ink, but Harry liked it, just the same and placed the paw-card on his bedside table.

The last present within the basket was from The Weasleys. It enclosed: a "Happy Birthday card" signed by the whole family; a couple of Ton-Tongue Toffees from Fred and George, which included a note saying "Use them well." They had invented these for the Joke Shop they had been planning on opening after leaving Hogwarts; Peppermint Toads - "They'll jump right inside your belly!" was written at the bottom of the bag - from Ginny, who had signed with Color-Changing ink - the letters were from green to blue then to green again; finally, he found a square-shaped bottle with no writing on it and apparently empty, attached to a letter, which turned out to be Ron's:

Happy Birthday, Harry!

I hope you like it. It's Invisible Ink. You should be able to use it with a normal quill, but I must warn you! I bought it in a Second-Hand Store, and sometimes burns the quill while using it. The lady tried to sell me a special quill for it, but Fred and George wouldn't lend me the money -Sorry about that! - so don't use it too much, unless you have lots of quills from which to waste from.

RON

Harry knew Ron didn't have a lot of money, so he really didn't care about the quill issue. He liked his present anyhow. He also knew Fred and George only had money because he had given them his winnings from the Triwizard Tournament last year: a thousand galleons.

Harry was grateful and a lot more cheerful for all of his presents, and of the fact nobody had mentioned anything about Voldemort. It appeared they were trying to make his birthday as pleasant as they could. He said goodnight to Hedwig, who fell fast asleep inside her cage, putting her head under her wing as she always did, and took some food from her bowl to give it to Pigwidgeon, who had been hooting happily around the room near the ceiling. Harry stretched his arm out with the food on his palm, but Pigwidgeon seemed too anxious to fly back home. He merely smelled it and then flew out. Harry caught him just outside the window, and told him to take a letter to Mr. Weasley back with him. The tiny owl rejoiced at the idea of having to carry back a message.

Dear Mr. Weasley

Today, I had a visit of a girl named Tatum Salem. She said she worked at the Ministry of Magic. She also said you told her to come, and invited me to her house for the weekend. I will think about it. If is not too much trouble, please do let me know where do you know her from since she seems a bit impulsive. Can you really trust her?

Harry

Harry didn't describe Tatum's arrival to the Dursley home. He didn't want to get Tatum into trouble in case she had talked to him truthfully.

Hedwig had a night long rest. In the morning however, she was looking eager to fly off again. Harry knew she didn't like to be imprisoned in her cage for long. Harry could understand her. Privet Drive felt like some sort of cage as well. Hedwig didn't enjoy being with the Dursleys any more than Harry did. They constantly told Harry to keep her locked and she didn't have many chances to spread her wings. This time though, the message had already been sent with Pig. It had gone back home with the letter between his tiny claws, overly excited, flying in circles all the way, as far as Harry could see. Hedwig resented him. She started nibbling the bars of her cage and made such a racket Harry had to open the cage's door, trying to avoid Uncle Vernon coming and complain about it. Hedwig flew near Harry's head in protest and perched herself on top of Harry's closet. Harry could not convince her of getting down, until he said she could carry a "Thank you" note to the Weasleys. He wrote the note, and Hedwig flew down to Harry's bed and stretched her leg waiting for Harry to tie the parchment to it. Once he did, Harry opened the window and Hedwig gave a last screech before she flew into the brightening sky.


	4. The wait

Harry was anxious to get an answer from Mr. Weasley. The next three days passed without even noticing. The only major event Harry managed to register was Duddley being allowed to cheat on his diet. Harry was lucky not to loose a hand, because once Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told Duddley so, he began to eat everything within his reach. He even ate the wax fruit of the center piece claiming it was funny-tasting but good enough. Aunt Petunia baked a chocolate cake just for him, but before it had reached the table, Duddley knocked it off her hand, and bit her arm. Harry kept recalling this incident to give himself a laugh, particularly now he was starting to think Tatum had been lying. Giving him false hopes would be a cruel joke. Mr. Weasley hadn't written an answer yet, but Harry tried to stay positive. He kept repeating to himself: if Tatum wasn't who she said she was Mr. Weasley would have warned him already. After all, the Owl Post was quite fast. The only reason why a letter took extra time to get to its destination was because of bad weather, and these days had been extremely sunny and clear. Then Harry started worrying about Voldemort again, what if he had intercepted his letter?

The days went by, which made Harry worry if Tatum's offer would expire. There had been no sign of Mr. Weasley. The evening ran unnaturally long, Harry was in the backyard watching the sunset. He saw something flying in circles coming his way. He didn't quite make out was it was, since it was too far from view. He started to feel uneasy and stood up pulling his wand from his side pocket. The only reason why he didn't go back in the house was the fact his curiosity had always been stronger. He pointed his wand at the sky, prepared to throw a spell, turning his head round for onlookers. The Dursleys hadn't taken it from him again to his advantage. Harry guessed they were still afraid to even go near it.

As the fluttering object drew nearer, Harry finally distinguished what it was. It was Pigwidgeon surely bringing Mr. Weasley's letter. Harry smiled and felt relieved. He pocketed his wand pushing it further into his jeans pocket. When it was close enough, Harry tried to catch the tiny owl to take him up to his room and offer him some water, but Pig kept turning and turning around. He seemed to have no intentions on coming down any time soon, and the worst part was he didn't let go of the letter. Harry was eagerly waiting to know what was going to be of what was left of his weekend.

After a while, Harry sat back on the bench waiting for Pigwidgeon to get tired, which was very unlikely, so he decided to tell him Hedwig was a faster messenger than him. Pigwidgeon got instantly offended and landed on Harry's knees holding his beak up high. Harry grabbed Pig in one hand, and the answer in the other, then ran upstairs not caring if his Aunt or Uncle had noticed him. They had been avoiding him a bit more than usual since the day of the new incident. Once Harry reached his bedroom, he locked the door so he wouldn't be disturbed, but after a moment he felt kind of foolish: this could not be possible if the Dursleys were keeping away from him. The letter read:

Dear Harry,

I hope you are in excellent shape! As a matter of fact, I did send Tatum over to your place." Harry smiled widely before he could help himself. "Although I did not tell her to introduce herself to your family in such a way! Tatum came to the house the day after, and told me everything without sparing the details. She looked really proud of herself, which I thought it was inappropriate, not to mention the laugh Fred and George had over it. I told her how wrong she was, but she didn't sound ashamed about it at all! Anyway, I'm really sorry about the whole thing, although your Uncle and Aunt might have had it coming.

Tatum is a well-trained witch. She has had a lot of experience, and she is more than capable to protect you over the weekend, I can assure you that. And, if you agree, you can come to stay with us for the rest of the summer. We've already asked Dumbledore." When Harry read this name he remembered everything about Hogwarts Headmaster, and how good and patient had he been with him in the worst situations. He was a really powerful wizard, which allowed him to protect Harry and his other fellow students the best way possible. Although, it seemed sometimes Dumbledore let them learn some lessons on their own. "He said it's alright. If you like you can write to him as well, to ask him yourself.

Hope to hear from you soon, Arthur Weasley.

Harry packed his trunk almost immediately after reading the letter. He gathered his clothes and his school books on his bed, along with everything necessary for not coming back to the Dursleys until next summer, and if possible not even then. He had to close his trunk by sitting on it. He had piled up his belongings so hastily the trunk wouldn't close properly. He went downstairs and started dialing Tatum's number.

"What do you think you're doing? I told you _you_ weren't allowed to use the phone anymore!" said Uncle Vernon hanging up the phone and coming closer to Harry than he had in days. The word _anymore_ ringing in Harry's ears, made him think "Have I ever _been_ allowed?" After all, they had never let him use the phone before.

"I was about to call Tatum. She said I could spend the weekend at her place, and she'll take me with the Weasleys afterwards" said Harry excited, speaking very fast, unable to stop himself once again.

"What makes you think you're going?" said Uncle Vernon leaning towards Harry, furious about Harry being so happy.

"What do you mean? Have you got a better idea?"

"What did you say to me?" said Uncle Vernon decided not to let Harry feel happiness for a minute longer.

"You don't want me here, any more than I want to be here myself!" said Harry making up his mind.

"I will not let you talk to me this way boy!" said Uncle Vernon taking a step forward.

"Then let me make the call, we'll get out of each other's way and..." said Harry in an illustrative way.

"You will not call that… FREAK" said Uncle Vernon looking for the right offensive word.

"She is not a freak! And neither am I!" said Harry raising two levels on his voice. "I'm going!" Harry remembered how Tatum had scared Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, and he thought of making use of it on his favor. "Besides, if I don't make the call, she will come to see what is going on anyway" Harry said in a threatening sort of way. "And you don't want her to come over again, now do you?"

Uncle Vernon froze, not because he was afraid of Harry, but because he was really afraid of Tatum. He didn't make any faces, hiding his fear from Harry, but moved away from the phone almost immediately, breathing with difficulty, not saying anything else. Harry could not care less. He smiled to himself before dialing the number on the card Tatum had given him, as fast as his fingers allowed him to. He pushed too many buttons a couple of times, and had to start over. Harry steadied himself, and dialed the number correctly. After the phone rang a couple times, Tatum answered.

"Hello" she said in a good-evening sort of voice.

"Hi, Tatum? This is…Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said with the unavoidable fear she may not remember. Stupid idea, once the thought had passed through his mind.

"Oh hello, are you alright?"

"Sure, I was just calling to accept your offer" said Harry hoping she remembered well and the offer was still standing.

"Are you coming over?"

"Yes, I got the response from Mr. Weasley saying after the weekend you could take me to The Burrow, is that alright?"

"Of course, would you like me to go and pick you up right now?"

"Yes, I'm already packed" said Harry a little bit too loud.

"I'll be there in a couple of hours" said Tatum laughing at the sound of Harry's loud response.

Harry hung up the phone and rushed himself up the stairs jumping two at a time to get his stuff down as fast as possible. Once he was back downstairs, he told Uncle Vernon he needed to unlock the cupboard under the stairs, which he had locked once again after Tatum's departure. Uncle Vernon, who had been sitting in the living room reading the paper quietly, didn't protest, he lifted from the couch, walked towards the stairs, opened the door and walked away. Harry grabbed the rest of his stuff and pushed it in the already overly filled trunk at the entrance door. He ran upstairs thinking whether he had forgotten to pack something or not. Uncle Vernon didn't even go near Harry again, and Aunt Petunia was babbling about Lilli her sister and how she had raised a bad seed. Harry was trying hard not to listen. He concentrated on the door, hoping to hear the _knock_ _knock_ that would take him out of Privet Drive. He sat on his trunk hardly blinking. Duddley had not come out of his room very often, he only showed up to eat. The piggy's noses had terrified him. Hagrid had given him a pig's tail once before, and he probably didn't want any other souvenir from a witch or wizard; also, he must have been sure his particular witch would finish the job.

The time went by and there was no sign of Tatum. After almost three whole hours, just when Harry had begun to despair, a car rumbling broke the silence of Privet Drive. Harry got up and opened the door. There was Tatum once again, wearing the same purple cloak and black high heeled boots.

"Hi, ready to go?" said Tatum walking towards number four, looking both ways while crossing the empty street.

"Yes" said Harry hastening towards the door, pulling his trunk with one hand, Hedwig's cage perched on top of it. Tatum stopped him holding him back by the chest.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to your Uncle and Aunt" said Tatum a little bit surprised.

"Ah…sure…bye now" yelled Harry from the door and there was no reply.

"Maybe they didn't hear you" said Tatum still staring inside the house. "I mean they aren't going to see you in almost a year, surely they would…"

"They did hear me" said Harry as-a-matter-of-factly, stopping Tatum from saying any more.

"You don't mind?"

"Not really."

"Not even a little bit? Because I could make them…"

"No it's fine, really!" said Harry, grabbing Tatum's arm on her way inside, trying to put himself apart from the wish of watching what Tatum could do to the Dursleys this time.

Harry looked around once he had shut the door behind him. He felt somehow free. Now, he started to wonder how _would_ they get to Tatum's house. The only wizarding house he had ever been to was the Burrow and he had flown there. Tatum saw him and said "I hope you don't mind we're traveling by land, do you?"

"Not at all" replied Harry, deciding to let the query go.

"This way then" said Tatum. They crossed the street to find a brand-new-looking car.

"Is _this_ your car?" asked Harry fascinated with the shining red from door to door. "Is it new?"

"Oh no, I've had it for ages! But I like to keep it in good shape" added Tatum pulling Harry's trunk into the back of the car.

"It's really great…but…"

"But what, dear?"

"I don't know anybody from the wizarding world who has a muggle car. Most of them always complain about how slow the muggles move from one place to the other" said Harry feeling completely free of speaking with wizarding terms now he was out of Uncle Vernon's reach. Harry had traveled in Ministry cars before, but they usually had a lot of other features hidden and they weren't as flashy as this one. The whole point was to mingle among the muggles unnoticed, but Tatum seemed to think differently.

"I just think it would be better if we don't use wizarding transportation. You know…" But Harry didn't know. "Attracting too much attention in the wizarding world is not a great idea on these dangerous times." Harry finally understood. Tatum was trying to hide him from Voldemort by pretending to be just another muggle. Harry thought this an extremely risky plan, but trusted it had to work.


	5. The Salem Manor

"What do you do in the Ministry of Magic anyway?" asked Harry changing the subject to distract himself from fearing the plan's failure.

"Well…" started Tatum, opening the driver's door, while Harry entered through the opposite door. "My job is to keep a record on every underage wizard or witch in the wizarding world, but also, I give assistance to those who need it" said Tatum putting on the seat belt. Harry put it on too. He saw the difference from the Ministry cars, now he was inside. This one had not been extended so the seats simulated a park bench. Actually, Harry thought this car might not have any charms on it at all. The car roared into life –far too loud for such a small vehicle - distracting Harry, and they were off. Harry saw how Privet Drive was slowly vanishing from view, putting a good distance between him and the Dursleys.

"So, it's your job to find out everything about the young wizards and witches…for you to protect them?" asked Harry after a minute, recalling the information she had said already to make sure he had gotten it right.

"Yes, that's it exactly. And as you may know, some wizards live here in the muggle world so I drive this car to keep appearances and work more comfortably." Harry was about to say something about the purple cloak Tatum was wearing, which could surely blow her cover every time, but thought better of it.

"It makes sense" Harry said finally, wondering why she hadn't used the car when she first arrived at four Privet Drive.

He distracted himself looking out the window. The houses usually filling the road were getting fewer and fewer as time went by, until they disappeared completely. All Harry could see now was fields on top of fields, some of them with trees which seemed to be growing fruits; others, were all green and full of flowers.

Time was slipping away, an hour went by and then another, they weren't there yet. Harry was about to ask how much longer would they be on the road, when he saw something which made him forget his question altogether. A tunnel was rising from the earth. It looked like a rainbow at first, but then the inside proved it wasn't. Not far from the entrance of the tunnel Harry could see a big wooden house, that by the looks of it was definitely wizardly. It was like watching a television screen. They drove towards it and entered casually.

The house resembled a humongous tree. You can see windows here and there covered in what looked like moss which reached every bit of the roof. There were flowers and grass all around. It was all an overgrown garden to his eyes.

Once they reached the front of the treehouse, Tatum parked the car quite abruptly making Harry put his hands forward in caution, feeling the seatbelt still well in place. Harry turned back and the tunnel was closing rapidly in front of his eyes, sinking into the ground once again as if it hadn't been there a moment ago. He tried to look for other houses, but there weren't any. A large purple flowery field was at the left side of the house, and what it looked like a little woods at the left side of it. It reminded Harry of the Forbidden Forest next to Hogwarts grounds.

"You really live here?" asked Harry. Tatum was at the back of the car pulling Harry's trunk out. Harry went quickly to help her when he watched her at it. The house was beautiful, but odd looking. Harry thought of the Shrieking Shack, a place to visit, not to live in.

"Yes, don't you like it?"

"Of course I like it" said Harry, trying to overrule his queries for the time being.

"I sure hope you'll be comfortable on your visit."

"I'm _sure_ I will" said Harry politely. He could imagine himself sleeping on a tree branch going through a wall of the house.

The house had two levels at least, tall as an old tree. Harry couldn't help remembering the Burrow, which had felt more like his home than his own house, besides Hogwarts that was. He recalled all the extra rooms added here and there until it was several stories high, and so crooked it looked as though it were held up by magic, which, Harry reminded himself once again, it probably was. High as a tree but far from looking like one, like this house looked. Harry noticed that just above the also moss-covered entryway there was a wooden sign carved with the words: SALEM MANOR. The letters were crooked as if done by a child.

"It looks like an abandoned tree, doesn't it?" said Tatum looking at Harry turning his attention back to the task at hand.

"Why do you say that? It's brilliant" said Harry, thinking the Burrow had many kinds of greatness as well, especially the Weasleys, who had unofficially adopted him into their family from the start.

"Well, thank you. I haven't been here for quite a while, so it's kind of unkempt." They pulled Harry's trunk towards the entrance. "There is nobody around, but I don't like to use magic too far from the house, you never know!" said Tatum smiling. They stepped in front of the door and Tatum pulled out her wand from inside her dress pocket. She was about to open the door with her wand when a strange creature jumped in front of them. Harry leaped backwards.

"Daedoo! Are you trying to scare our guest to death?" Tatum said in an outraged tone to the being, who was sticking its tongue out in reply.

"I will be needing to hear the password, yes I do" said the elfin figure in a mockery voice. Harry was watching it from beside Tatum. It seemed to be made of stone, bear-like body, and doggy faced. When Harry heard Tatum talk to it, he abandoned his instant alert state and put down the hand he had lifted in an attempt to get a hold of his own wand inside his jacket pocket.

"Stop it! You know you should do that _only_ with strangers! Now step away! Don't be such an insolent with me" said Tatum pointing her wand towards the creature, who didn't seem to mind.

"Is there a problem?" asked Harry finally. He wanted to know what was happening. If it _was_ some sort of trouble, he could surely help.

"No, this is my door keeper Daedoo" explained Tatum. "But he is the most stubborn Gargoyle I've ever met in my life!"

"Oh! So…how do we get in?" said Harry, letting go of his trunk. He had been dragging it from the car, and it had started numbing his fingers. He stared at the stone creature picking his nose very enthusiastically. This creature reminded Harry of Peeves the Poltergeist, who was a big trouble maker at Hogwarts. He was a real mess, and enjoyed creating chaos everywhere and anytime.

"Okay, okay… 'Daedoo is the best door keeper'… there, are you satisfied?" she said annoyingly.

"Yes milady" said Daedoo taking his finger out of his mouth, which had been inside his nostrils a minute ago. It moved away from the front door, letting them through.

Harry was guessing what kind of creature was Daedoo exactly. He didn't recall seeing a Gargoyle like him in any of his school books or at Hogwarts. Tatum raised her wand pointing at the lock, and said " _Alohomora."_

"Everybody could have gotten inside, that spell is way too simple!" said Harry surprised.

"Don't worry, it won't open if the spell is not done with _my_ wand" explained Tatum. "Besides, any intruder would have a lot trouble passing Daedoo, he's more powerful than he looks." Dobby the house elf now flew into Harry's mind, that little bat like eared and green eyed being had more powers than Harry had imagined when he first met him. Harry had learned not to trust so easily in magical creatures which looked defenseless.

"How did you do it? The spell, how did you make it specific for your wand?" asked Harry.

"That is not your area just yet… shall we" said Tatum while they entered the house closing the door behind them.

"Okay" replied Harry a little disappointed of Tatum's answer. And suddenly Gringotts, the wizards bank at Diagon Alley, came to his attention. When Hagrid and him had been by the vaults, the goblin Griphook had stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and the door had melted away. Then, the goblin had explained that if anyone but a Gringotts goblin did that, they would be sucked through the door and trapped in there. Harry thought this spell on the door was probably something of the sort.

"Are you thirsty? It's been a long way" said Tatum apparently looking for something. Harry could see her turning her head at waist high. "Teeny? Teeny!" she started saying out loud.

"I wouldn't mind a drink" answered Harry. He thought they had indeed taken really long to get there. Harry was getting used to travel by the second at the Wizarding world. He stared at Tatum, who seemed to be searching under the kitchen table now. The kitchen was right in front of the main door, although it was a bit far away because the inside of the house was indeed somewhat big. Harry felt a little confused about the house, because there seemed to be a lot of rooms, but very few walls, just a round view with a couple entrances and a staircase curved beautifully from what Harry could only assume were roots. There was a common room to his left, fireplace and all, diner next to the kitchen and a sort of study to his right which so many books even Hermione wouldn't have been able to read them all. He finally asked "Who's Teeny?"

"My house elf, I told her we were going to have vis- Oh! There you are!"

A small figure crossed the room from inside a kitchen cabinet. It had yellowish-green eyes, pointed nose, and a big smile upon her face. It was definitely a female judging by the long and curly eyelashes which topped her beaming eyes. She was wearing a plain purple dress, which seemed to have been especially made. Harry wondered why she was wearing clothes. House elves weren't supposed to wear any, because it would mean freedom from their masters; he should know.

"Please Teeny, prepare some iced tea, while I show Harry the room where he will be staying."

The house elf didn't speak at all just bowed. She started making the tea almost immediately after Tatum told her to. Tatum clutched her wand and said towards the trunk with Hedwig's cage on it " _Mobiliarbus,"_ and it began to levitate four feet into the air. Harry was following her and the flying trunk upstairs still turning his head almost all the way around, listening to the clinking noises coming from the kitchen. He had been analyzing the objects within the house. He noticed there were many from the muggle world, including: a clock hanged at the kitchen - which was weird inside a magical house. At the Burrow the only thing which seemed like a grandfather clock wasn't. There was also a the telephone just below the stairs. Ultimately, Harry decided to ask Tatum about it all.

"Tatum, how come you have so many muggle things?" asked Harry as they reached the top landing. He got distracted by a long corridor, too long to fit into the house as a matter of fact.

"Don't let that corridor fool you, it's just an enchantment. The true is this corridor is not more than three rooms long." Harry was shaken awake by Tatum's voice. "Here, the first door is your room" she said, opening the door by the stairs, placing the trunk gently down by the foot of the bed, not before bumping the back of his head. Tatum seemed horrified, but he laughed it out which seemed to do the charm, even though she was still brick red in the cheeks. Harry's mind went back to the corridor for the next couple of minutes. Why? He didn't know exactly. He pulled his mind into the present and saw his bed. Just like he had imagined, it was made of branches, but luckily there was a comfortable mattress to top it off.

"Well, here it is" Tatum sighed. "I hope you can unpack alright…uh…if you don't, just let me know…and…I'll help you or perhaps Teeny" she said, apparently searching for the right words.

"I'm alright, I'm sure I can manage" said Harry, now paying more attention to the room than when he first entered it. The walls inside were almost as mossy as the outside. He took Hedwig's cage and walked to place it on the dresser near his bed, just beyond the window. There was moss on top of the furniture too, but it gently swept away from the top to make room for the cage.

"Very well…uh…unpack…and then… go downstairs and we'll have dinner, is that alright?" asked Tatum expectantly looking at Harry's face for an answer.

"Yes" he answered now looking at a door near the foot of the bed.

Tatum left the room. Harry could hear her steps down the stairs. He gazed at the room for several minutes walking around. The room had a desk with a lamp at a side, and a big closet just for him - back with the Dursleys he had to put his things between the old things Duddley didn't use anymore out of whim or simply because he broke them. Harry sat on the bed carefully afraid he might just sink all the way in. It was really soft and there was a small half-round nighstand beside it, with a phone and yet another lamp. Harry stared at the door by the foot of the bed again and got up to go nearer. He opened it and entered. It was a bathroom. It looked just like the prefect's bathroom back at Hogwarts. Everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular tub in the middle of the room. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows, a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a purple-haired mermaid who was fast asleep on a smooth silver stone. Harry remembered the blond mermaid on the picture at Hogwarts. He had used the prefects bathroom that one time on last term. Harry just couldn't resist and decided to take a nice bath. He remembered being more than relaxed when he took the bath at Hogwarts and thought relaxing was a good idea at the moment, specially without moaning Myrtle to worry about.

Even though he was getting comfortable, he still had a lot of things going on to disturb his mind with. He took some of his clothes from the trunk, and put them on a fluffy bench inside the bathroom. He closed the door and walked to the tub. There were no special effects about it, unlike the one at Hogwarts which could make all kinds of bubbles and other things. He prepared a cold bath, and rested his head on the edge of the tub once he got in. The water felt really soothing. However, he must've stood in there just a little bit too long, because Tatum knocked at the bathroom door when he was about to fall asleep.

"Are you alright in there?" asked Tatum from the other side of the door.

"Yes, I'm coming out in just a second" said Harry, sinking deeper into the water afraid Tatum might be able to see through the door or something like that.

"Very well, but you better hurry because dinner will be cold."

"Okay, I'll be right out" said Harry once again, hoping she would leave so he could get out of the tub without any risks.

"I hope you don't mind I entered" said Tatum in an ashamed voice. "I knocked first but there was no answer" explained Tatum "So I got a bit worried…"

"It's alright" Harry cut in. "Really…would you mind…leaving…please?" answered Harry awkwardly to Tatum's explanation.

"Oh, dear…I'm so sorry…so, so sorry… I'll go" said Tatum. Harry could hear her leaving the room. He waited until he heard the bedroom door closing before getting out of the tub. Once outside, Harry came out of the bathroom fully dressed and smelling good. He was thinking about where to put his dirty clothes, when suddenly he heard a squeaky voice which made him jump, dropping his stuff to the ground, saying "I'll take that." Harry stared a moment before he realized this was being rude.

"Teeny is so sorry, sir! I only meant to say I'll take those clothes for you, sir! I never meant to scare you, sir! I'll go, sir! sorry, sir…"

"No, no, no, it's alright. It's just you surprised me that's all" explained Harry. He was about to pick up his clothes, but the elf had already loaded them onto both her little arms. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me, sir. It is my job to serve" said the elf bowing to Harry. "I brought you the iced tea, sir" finalized the elf pointing one of her long fingers towards Harry's bedside table. "Miss is waiting for you downstairs, sir."

"I'll be right down" replied Harry. He wanted to ask about the dress, but thought Tatum would starve if he lost any more time. Teeny, who was even smaller than Dobby, went downstairs carrying Harry's clothes. Harry drank some of the tea then left the room carrying the goblet in his hand. The goblet wasn't as elegant as the ones at Hogwarts, but Harry felt very comfortable using wizarding things once again. He gave another look at the enchanted corridor and then walked downstairs.


	6. Distance

Tatum wasn't at the table. She seemed to be cooking something. When he entered the room, she didn't seem to be upset about Harry's tardiness, she even animatedly said "Oh sit, sit , sit, I'll join you right away." The kitchen smelled delicious. The plates were already on the table. Soon, Teeny was serving what smelled like chicken and potatoes crushed into a slimy-looking paste. Harry stared at it for a few seconds, and realized this _was_ the delicious smell filling the entire kitchen. Tatum sat on the opposite chair of the square table, leaving a spare chair by her left.

"Harry, would you mind if Teeny has dinner with us?" asked Tatum, turning her head towards the elf, who seemed to be waiting for an answer standing quietly by the sink.

"Not at all" said Harry surprised. If the elves weren't supposed to wear clothes, then they definitely weren't allowed to eat dinner at the table. He thought of Hermione and her S.P.E.W. - Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare - association. What would she say if she could see Teeny right now?

"She doesn't really like it, but I always invite her anyway" said Tatum signaling the elf to sit. "I consider her as a member of my family, and she should eat like one too."

"I don't mind at all" added Harry looking at Teeny, who began to blush rapidly looking down at her knees. She sat on the spare chair and began to eat quietly, merely poking the food with the fork still looking down. A rather uncomfortable silence began to grow between them, while Teeny went back to serving the food standing on the chair to be able to reach their plates. Harry decided to break this silence by telling Tatum about Hermione's idea. "You know, I heard someone is starting something called S.P…"

"E.W.?" completed Tatum.

"You've heard of it?" answered Harry in quite the surprise. The only members he was aware of were Hermione, Ron and himself, so far everybody else had declined.

"Yes, a girl sent a proposal to the Ministry. I read about it and I think it is a noble thing to start a movement like that… but I'm afraid at some point she will see it is pretty much useless."

"Why?" Harry decided to ask, although he completely agreed. Even Hagrid, who was such a magical-creature-lover, had refused to join.

"Well, sometimes we don't like what we see, but unfortunately sometimes that is the way it should be. For example, have you ever been in a situation in which you are in disagreement, but you just know at the same time it's supposed to be that way?" Tatum stared at Harry.

"Yes" sighed Harry bitterly, remembering the night he and Hermione had helped Sirius Black to escape from Hogwarts. He hadn't wanted to let him go, because Sirius had offered him to go with him and leave the Dursleys, to become a real family away from Privet Drive; but on the other hand, Sirius was still accused of murder and if he had stayed that night, he would have been executed by the Ministry.

"There you go" said Tatum lowering her voice. Harry remained in silence for a moment, and then continued eating his slimy-looking dinner. His head began to whirl. He wished he could be in protection of his godfather. Sirius had always tried to show Harry how much he cared for him and this made Harry feel like he had a tiny part of his family, but at the same time the pain of not be able to go with him grew bigger. Harry hadn't realized the expression he was making until Tatum asked "Did I say something wrong?" Harry woke up from his sad memory and said quickly "No, I'm fine" and forced a pale smile.

"Anyway, her name was Hermione G…"

"Granger" finished Harry, trying to erase those negative thoughts from his mind.

"Yes, do you know her?" asked Tatum grabbing a spoonful of mashed something.

"Of course, she's one of my best friends" Harry started feeling better after saying these words. He suddenly remembered every good experience he had gone through with Ron and Hermione, and also the not so good ones, where they had manage to get out of just fine.

"That's great. You seemed to have good friends then."

"Yes, I really do" said Harry extremely proud of being Hermione's and Ron's friend.

"I wanted to join, but we are all extremely busy at the Ministry, and I don't think I would be a good member if I can't be there to help" tried to explain Tatum with a very awkward smile. "Did you join?"

"She forced me into it along with another friend, she is an extremely bossy person" said Harry starting a laugh Tatum joined almost at once.

"As long as her heart is in the right place that doesn't really matter, does it?" said Tatum still smiling. Harry nodded with a smile, and went back to his plate which was becoming empty faster than he had thought it would when he had first laid eyes on the paste. Harry turned to see Teeny. She wasn't laughing and was still looking down, her ears slightly fallen. He wondered what happened and asked "What's wrong, Teeny? You haven't said a word since we started dinner." Then, he looked at Tatum, who had suddenly lost her smile. She was looking down herself.

"You're allowed to go now Teeny, good night" said Tatum finally after a couple of seconds. The elf got up from the chair, said "Good night Miss. Good night sir," and removed her plate from the table. She slowly went back into the kitchen cabinet and closed the door behind her. At that moment, Tatum turned to Harry, getting back her pleasant look. "I thought it would be nice, if all of us ate dinner together."

"It's alright. She wasn't comfortable, maybe because she was eating with a stranger."

"Oh don't say that! It's not your fault. She does this almost every night when I try to have dinner with her" replied Tatum sounding sad but still smiling.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, dear. What is it?"

"Is she free? Because of the dress she's wearing I'm confused" finally asked Harry, who had been saving the question since he had met Teeny.

"Yes, she has been free ever since… my father – she cleared her throat - died" explained Tatum taking a large spoonful to her mouth.

"What about your mother?" Harry continued asking without helping himself.

"She…umh…died too, so –she cleared her throat again – so I was left with everything. She had been loyal to my parents for a very long time so I thought…" she sighed "She should only stay if she wished to"

"That's…brilliant, actually" Harry said amazed.

"Yes, well… to be perfectly honest I'm not so much of a cleaning person" laughed Tatum "I could never keep this place going! I also thought I might feel too lonely after my dad was gone, in a way she's the only family I got"

"I'm sorry about…your parents" said Harry carefully. "You know _my_ story, I mean…who doesn't?" he sadly chuckled. Tatum gave him a sympathetic smile and reached to pat his hand.

"Oh, I'm a big girl. I quite enjoy being on my own" she said in a would-be-proud voice. Harry smiled,, but he wasn't sure if he quite agreed with her, after all she couldn't have been more than a few years older than himself.

"Somewhere along the way, I decided to make the dress she's wearing. She immediately started crying, saying she didn't want to leave, begging me to let her stay. I told her she didn't _have_ to leave, that she could wear the clothes and still live as my house-elf if she wanted to." Tatum suddenly stopped with an empty look on her face.

"What did she say?" asked Harry letting her get it all out. He was unhappy with the Dursleys, but imagined how hard it must be to come home after work into an empty house day after day. He had to admit even his cousin was a bit of fun to watch when he got upset.

"She tried the little dress on, without stopping her weeping. Then, she said good-night and went to bed. I didn't stop her. I didn't know what to say. I thought she would be happy about it, but she wasn't. I had tried to show her that being free didn't have to be a bad thing, but she didn't understand it that way. From that day, I started inviting her to feel free. She has done her duties very well, and as for the freedom issue… well, I think you've just witnessed how that goes."

"She'll get used to the idea. Give her some more time" said Harry.

"You're right. I should just give her time" repeated Tatum like an echo. Then she changed the subject drastically. "Oh, before I forget. Look…" said Tatum apparently trying really hard once again to find the correct words to say. "I didn't mean to…make you feel…well, uncomfortable" she started wiping her hands with a cloth napkin.

"About what?" asked Harry ignoring the sudden change, trying to make Tatum feel more comfortable than she did at the time by following the new conversation.

"About what happened earlier… upstairs?…I shouldn't have entered…the room…and…" The words seemed to be disappearing from Tatum's mind all of a sudden. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry" finally came out of her lips.

"No worries, don't worry about it, really" said Harry smiling at Tatum.

"I'm not really used to having company. Teeny is the only one around and…" said Tatum speaking faster in an awkward voice.

"I can tell" said Harry, giving a soft laugh Tatum joined. Then he tried to carry the conversation on. "It's really impressive that bathroom of yours."

"You think, why?" said Tatum drinking tea from her goblet.

"It looks just like the prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts."

"How do _you_ know about that bathroom? You never told me you were a prefect" asked Tatum looking at Harry, who felt himself going red in the face.

"I…well, Percy Weasley…was a prefect and…" Harry tried to excuse himself, because he knew it was forbidden for none others than prefects to use such bathroom.

"I won't tell on you" said Tatum laughing slightly at Harry's reaction. "I've heard about your taste on rules." Harry just stared. He couldn't think of anything good to say on his defense. Directly or indirectly, Harry had broken quite a few rules. "You bend them a lot."

"How do you know about that?" Harry pressed on, trying to let this minor crime behind.

"I try to keep my Charges privacy intact, but…" she explained.

"Charges?" asked Harry hearing the unfamiliar word.

"Yes. That is the official name for the underage wizards I look after" Tatum replied and then continued. "But it's frankly impossible if I have to know what they're doing." Harry was somewhat annoyed at the fact everybody seemed to know more about him than he did. However, Tatum hadn't act like a know-it-all just yet. Even so, she hadn't reacted like other people did around Harry, and he was quite grateful.

"Believe it or not… I used to study at Hogwarts, about…five years ago."

"What? So you graduated from Hogwarts?"

"Not exactly. I had to interrupt my studies" said Tatum wiping her mouth at the same time. "Anyway…I was a prefect, a really good one too" she said proudly.

"I didn't expect that, I must say" Harry said amazed. Percy, Ron's brother, was Harry's model of a school prefect and Tatum didn't seem to fit into the profile - ordered, strict, and those kinds of attitudes Percy showed every time he acted like a prefect. Also, the curiosity on why she had to leave school began to form inside Harry's brain.

"Well, yes, I was about your age when I left. I used to like that bathroom so much, I decided to put two of them in my house" said Tatum still talking on and on. Harry thought she reflected perfectly she was used to be on her own. Harry knew what this felt like. The Dursleys let him go out as far as the backyard, and sometimes not even there, because they were too afraid someone might see him. They couldn't stand the shame. This is one of the most powerful reasons why Harry crossed the days down on a calendar, he missed his friends more than anything else.

"I used the one at Hogwarts to figure out the clue of the second task of the Triwizard Tournament" confessed Harry almost without even noticing, suddenly remembering the whole thing again. His head started swirling.

"I heard you won, is it true?" asked Tatum bringing him back to earth. Harry gave a strong sigh.

"Yes and…no" said Harry reliving the fear he had felt the day of the third task.

"I know what happened" said Tatum reaching for Harry's hand and giving him a comforting smile.

"You do? How?" asked Harry, distracted, for an answer he already knew.

"I went to talk to the Diggory's after… the accident" said Tatum looking very sad again, sinking into her chair letting go of Harry's hand.

"What for?" Harry's curiosity won the turn to talk. He imagined why, but he wanted to know for sure. Harry didn't mean to make people sad or uncomfortable with his questions, but he realized he _did_ after popping it out.

"Well, because of my job at the Ministry. My department had to do all the paper work on the subject, and I am in charge…it wasn't easy…" she said, a tear running down her cheek.

Harry didn't find anything more to say, so he kept quiet for a while. After about five more minutes the silence continued, so they went to bed.

Harry couldn't sleep. He kept staring at the ceiling with flashes of the events showing before his waking eyes. Somehow, however, after what felt like hours, he fell asleep. He started dreaming away, but apparently being moved from the Dursleys to Tatum's house hadn't stopped his nightmares.

Harry looked around and saw himself inside the maze of the third task. He started running, realizing it was a straight line. He stopped and started looking for his wand inside his robes, but couldn't find it. Then, he faced forward and felt a stabbing cold on his back. There he was, Voldemort with _his_ wand pointing straight at him, getting closer and closer. Before he could do anything about it, Voldemort began to fire green sparks in every direction. Harry felt scared, but confused because none of the sparks had hit him. Voldemort gave a loud cold laugh and disappeared into the shadows. Harry couldn't understand what was happening. He started walking around deciding to look for a way out, before Voldemort returned. He started walking slowly backwards. His foot touched something soft but still. Harry turned around and saw Cedric laying dead on the floor. He kneeled beside him, and started slapping his face to wake him up, which was of course impossible. All of a sudden he gazed around him, and screamed in terror. Lying by his feet, he was looking at the bodies of everyone he cared for: Hermione, the Weasleys, Sirius, Hagrid, they were all there. It all hurt too much. He had failed them all. He was suffocating. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from all this. He started running. And suddenly…

"Harry, Harry, wake up dear!" Tatum was shaking him, holding him by the shoulders. He woke up, cold sweat all over his face and hands, breathing as if he had never breathed properly before. He could hear Tatum saying "It's alright" and feel her touching his face, but everything was still a blur. He reached for his glasses trying to get a grip of himself, while trying to sit. He put on his round glasses on his sweaty nose and pulled them up when they tried to slip off. He looked clearly at Tatum now, and asked "What are you doing here?" still having difficulty in swallowing the air. He felt his chest pressured, like if he had swallowed a hand which was now squeezing him on the inside.

"I heard you scream. Are you alright?"

"Yes" lied Harry out of instinct, staring at Tatum who seemed scared. "I just had a…I just had a nightmare" added Harry catching up his breath a little better.

"Perhaps we should drink a cup of tea or something. You sounded really frightened."

"I'm fine now, thank you" answered Harry feeling his body trembling from head to toe, holding Tatum's hand without no intentions of letting go.

"Come here" said Tatum pulling him into a tight hug which made him loose his grip, he trembled more than he would care to admit. She didn't let go of him or asked any questions. Harry tightened the hug and felt safe for the first time during the summer. The only time he could remember feeling like this was after _it all happened,_ when he was at the Hospital Wing hugged by Mrs. Weasley. Not just supportingly, but as mother would. "Here" said Tatum sitting on Harry's bed still embracing him.

"I'll stay for a while, okay?" said Tatum. Harry was very grateful, but said nothing feeling ashamed of having thought to ask just that to her. He missed his mom more than ever. Something about Tatum's embrace reminded him of her. He couldn't quite explain how or why. He had spent the beginning of his vacation, waking in the middle of the night inside an empty room, with nobody to comfort him or to talk to. Harry thought this might be the reason.

He felt very tired. Tatum kept stroking his hair and he fell slowly back to sleep.


	7. Quidditch

The next morning, Harry woke up lying comfortably on his bed, covered by a blanket. He yawned and stretched, waking up from a dreamless sleep this time. He threw his hand towards the bedside table and hold on to his glasses. He put them on, and saw Tatum sleeping on a sofa by his bed, a goblet fuming on his bedside table. He guessed she must have fallen asleep taking care of him. He gave a grateful smile at her – his chest did the tiniest nudge - and then got out of bed carefully so he wouldn't wake her too. He decided to go downstairs, and ask Teeny if she could start breakfast earlier as a thank you for Tatum's aid last night.

Harry walked towards the cupboard in the kitchen. The floor was squeaky and it marked his every step. Harry bent and knocked a couple of times on the door, before he realized Teeny was right behind him.

"Oh you scared me!" said Harry turning around to face the elf.

"Sorry sir, good morning sir, can I help you sir?" asked the elf putting her hands together in an offering way.

"Good morning, I was wondering…could you start breakfast, please? I thought it would be nice if it's ready by the time Tatum wakes up" Harry asked Teeny, sitting on one knee in front of her.

"Certainly, sir" finished the elf starting to move towards the kitchen's stove.

Harry thanked her one more time, then looked around for a moment, what was he going to do between breakfast and now? He decided to ask Teeny, who was efficiently preparing the food, if he could go to the garden to see the morning sky. At Hogwarts, all the windows could easily offer this view, but here there seemed to be very few windows – not to mention the ones there were had a moss view at the most. Back at the Dursleys, he could sit on a bench at the backyard from time to time. Unfortunately, every time Dudley told Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon about it, Harry was sent directly to his room or put to work.

"Teeny, how can I go to the backyard?" said Harry to Teeny's small moving figure, who had stopped abruptly.

"Through that door sir, but…" the elf said, pointing her bony arm to a door near the kitchen.

"But what?"

"I is not allowed to let you go outside alone" explained the elf turning red all of a sudden.

"Why not?" asked Harry feeling like a prisoner for a minute there. After all that hospitality from Tatum this was something he had not expect.

"Is there any problem?" asked Tatum entering the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, before Teeny had a chance to answer.

"No, good morning… I just wanted to go outside and she said I…" said Harry still looking puzzled.

"Look, I live quite apart from the muggles, plus I have all kinds of Shielding Charms around the house, but you can never be too sure. So I decided it was prudent not to let you outside if I wasn't around" explained Tatum coolly, grabbing Harry's shoulder. "Let's remember there is danger out there for _all_ of us. I guessed you didn't like to hear that, so I decided not to tell you about the extra protection rules I had planned."

"It's alright. It's just I didn't want to wake you, and I felt like taking some fresh air" said Harry a little more relieved. He was clarifying his doubt. Tatum had seemed unworried about Voldemort attacking or not, and now he knew some of her preventive measures. He decided not to ask any more of them. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, offend her or make her feel sad again. She seemed to be extremely sensible about everything. It was odd how she seemed like Hermione on that department and Ron didn't, how odd. He knew she had orders of taking good care of him, and she thought those extreme measures where for the best, annoying as they may be.

Within a few minutes, they began breakfast. Harry still wanted to thank her for what she had done during the night. The breakfast plan hadn't worked, Teeny had been still preparing it when Tatum arrived.

"I want to thank you for being with me last night" said Harry feeling _that_ shame he had forgotten the night before.

"No problem" said Tatum starting on her scrambled eggs. Teeny wasn't at the table this time. Harry thought Tatum didn't want to fight about her sitting at the table against her will so early in the morning. Teeny finished serving and returned to her cupboard. She seemed resented about Tatum's speech on her the day Harry arrived.

"That was really nice of you."

"It was my pleasure. I know what it is to be alone and feel bad at the same time. Definitely not a good combination" said Tatum raising her glass of milk.

"I'll say" replied Harry raising his own glass. They made a small toast and continued eating quietly.

Later on, Tatum told Harry something which made him feel more optimistic. The conversation about rules had indeed turned him slightly down. He now knew Tatum had done the right thing on not telling him everything she had planned for his safety.

"Hey…what do you say if after breakfast, we go out and play some Quidditch?"

"Do you know _how_ to play Quidditch" Harry asked amazed. Quidditch was the best game played by wizards, and the official wizarding sport. It was extremely dangerous, but fun. It was played on broomsticks. Harry wondered how would they ever manage to play without him being outside at the very least.

"Yes, why do you sound so shocked about the idea?" asked Tatum.

"Well, there's nothing wrong about it, but there's a lot of things I don't know about you yet" said Harry explaining his reaction best way he could.

"You shouldn't judge people before you know them" said Tatum cleaning the table with a wave of her wand, carrying the plates to the sink. She stood up and followed the plates. She waved her wand at the dishes and they started washing themselves noisily. "I would've thought you've learned that by now" said Tatum before leaving the kitchen, walking to a room just pass the living room.

She entered through a gap in the wall. If Harry hadn't seen her go in he wouldn't have noticed an entrance in the first place. It was almost as if she went right through the wall. He followed her. He felt so filled with curiosity about the house, about her. It was nice to know a grown up, or something of the like, who didn't keep staring at the scar on his forehead.

When he looked inside the room, Tatum was on her knees in front of a trunk just like Harry's, but older looking, by the foot of her bed. It was also dark purple or maybe it was just faded from dust. Harry was about to speak when Tatum pulled out something long covered in a grayish blanket.

"What is it?" asked Harry, guessing the answer.

"This…" said Tatum unwrapping it on the floor "is my broom" she added moving aside so Harry could see it.

"Is that a Firebolt?" asked Harry amazed. His was exactly like it. His godfather had given it to him, in name of all the late presents he could not give him before.

"Yes, I bought it only last year, I don't have a lot of chances to play with someone besides myself, but I like having a new broom from time to time, I donate the other."

"To who?" Harry kept asking questions.

"To Hogwarts, those spare brooms you have on the Quidditch team."

"You donated all of those?"

"No, I didn't, only a couple of them" said Tatum standing up with her broom beside her. "So…do you want to play?"

"Sure" Harry ran upstairs as fast as he could to get his own broom. It had been so long since he had played Quidditch. He wanted to fly once again. Last year at Hogwarts, the only opportunity he had had of flying was during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament among the dragon's flames.

Once in the backyard, they were putting some gear on. The knees, the head and the arms were soon covered by dark brown safety garments.

"Why are we using all of these, in Hogwarts I don't use so much equipment" asked Harry, feeling really uncomfortable with all the extra weight. He felt somewhat trapped inside it all.

"Well, at Hogwarts Madam Pomfrey would fix you up in a second" said Tatum getting into a pair of gloves. "But here I cannot, and I don't want you to break your neck, because that will get _me_ into trouble, won't it?" she explained laughing. Harry didn't grumble anymore. They were ready almost immediately, but what were they going to catch or throw Harry thought?

"What are we going to use to catch or throw?" asked Harry remembering his visit to the Weasley's house. He, Ron and the twins had gone to a paddock nearby and threw apples back and forth. Mr. Weasley often told them the muggles mustn't realize about their game, and, flying bludgers, or a golden snitch, weren't what you call discreet.

"I was thinking we could use a Fad-Bludger and a Fad-Snitch" said Tatum, pointing at a box against the wall, just outside the kitchen. Tatum brought it and opened it in front of Harry. Harry could see what looked like the four original balls for the game - although the bludgers weren't jumping. "I understand you are a Seeker, and I used to play as a Beater when I was at Hogwarts."

"Where did you get these?" said Harry looking down at the snitch.

"I bought them in Diagon Alley, at Quality Quidditch Supplies, a long time ago" said Tatum smiling at Harry's excitement. "Let me just get my club, and we can start." She put the box down, bent near the place where the box had been and walked back holding a small club.

"But someone could see the balls flying off course" remarked Harry remembering Mr. Weasley once again.

"These are imitations. They're not going anywhere. I set boundaries on them. They won't leave the backyard." Harry's word of warning died on the spot. He felt better knowing he didn't have to worry about anything. He could simply play and have deserved fun. He mounted his broom raising a couple of feet, when suddenly Tatum grabbed the end of it and forced it back to land.

"Is something wrong?" asked Harry taken aback.

"No, but there is another rule I have to give you before you take off" said Tatum still not letting go of the broomstick. Harry stared at her listening carefully. "You must stay within the backyard. You can fly as high as the house, no farther than that. Understood?"

"Yes" answered Harry thinking Tatum had slightly overreacted.

"This is important, Harry, can I trust you?" she continued looking serious.

"Yes" he replied once again. Harry was starting to feel alarmed.

"Okay" said Tatum finally. Her smile was back, and her hand let go of the broom. Harry relaxed when he saw Tatum rising ten feet from the ground herself. He was quickly getting used to her being oddly moody. He gave a kick on the ground, feeling the air scrambling his hair. His smile was also back.

Harry had really missed flying. He circled the backyard, which was reasonably large, and realized there were Whomping Willows all around. He could hardly see through them. He hadn't noticed before what kind of trees they were. They were all very still, unlike the one at Hogwarts. Harry was about to ask how, but he remembered Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had touched the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts directly on a knot which made the tree stay still, otherwise it kept fighting people off its surrounding field. He looked at the bottom of the trees and saw heavy stones on their roots. It all made sense now, those stones were pressing the same spot Crookshanks had, keeping the trees from moving.

Tatum waved her wand and the Bludger and Snitch were on the air along with them. Harry got hit by the bludger a couple of times, to which Tatum yelled "Sorry, out of practice!" But this one did not knock him down, only dedicated to follow his head bumping over and over on it. The punch was not hard at all, but after a few jumps of the ball it started to get annoying.

They played almost all day. The sun was slowly hiding, still throwing a ray or two of its glow. Harry saw Tatum landing with the bludger under her right arm. He flew lower and lower until he was a foot or two away from Tatum's head.

"Hey, I got very thirsty. Shall we go inside and have a drink?"

"I'm not thirsty. You go ahead."

"But you shouldn't be left alone…"

"I'll be fine. Just drink some water and come back to play. I still haven't caught the Snitch, so we can't stop playing" he said smiling, while the Snitch danced near his left ear ignored by Harry.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I've seen what you've being doing. You haven't catch it because you don't want to stop flying. The Snitch has revolved around your nose all day long" said Tatum accusingly.

"Oh, well. You caught me!" said Harry starting to laugh and gave a spin in the air.

"I guess I could leave you for a moment."

"I'll stay inside the boundaries, and be a good boy, don't you worry!" said Harry more significantly. Tatum gave him a doubtful stare and nodded. She entered the house leaving the door ajar. Harry continued the "hunting of the Snitch," which was circling in front of him, trying to land on his nose. He didn't have any intentions of catching it just yet, so he kept ignoring it. He flew this way and that, diving dangerously towards the ground and pulling up at the last moment having a great time. The Snitch made brief stops at the middle of the yard, apparently trying to chase Harry instead the other way around. Harry noticed this and confused the golden outline by zigzagging his way. Tatum hadn't return. Harry thought she must have been extremely thirsty.

After a couple more turns, Harry started to feel rather tired. He searched the Snitch around him, thinking it might have been still circling his head. It wasn't. He circled the yard, slowly this time, and there was no sign of it. It couldn't have disappeared into the trees, they were extremely thick; one could easily say there was a solid wall instead of trees.

Harry landed almost at the back door. He was going to tell Tatum about the Snitch, but all of a sudden, he heard a singing voice coming from the sky. The voice was sweet and the song beautiful. It sounded like a far-away echo. He gazed upwards, and found it: The golden Snitch. It was circling alright, but apparently just outside the yard's boundary. Harry climbed the Firebolt once again and flew rooftop high. Indeed, the Snitch was about a feet away from the invisible line between the inside and outside ground. He fairly hesitated and then stretched his hand. He was looking down, prepared to pull his hand back in case Tatum exited the house. He stretched his arm slowly, more and more, touching the imaginary line he had traced inside his head after Tatum's warning. He needed to hurry, Tatum could come back at any moment. He gave a quick movement and grabbed the Snitch.

Still with his hand outside the barrier, Harry felt the Snitch fade between his fingers. He felt immediately puzzled, but didn't have a lot of time to wonder. Something was pulling him by the arm. He couldn't see anything, but the thing outside was doubling its efforts, because he felt himself letting go of the broom. He tried to free himself, but failed. So he did the next thing he thought of.

"Help!" he yelled while trying to get his wand out of his pocket, but even if he managed to fire a curse he had nothing to aim at. He started feeling irritated, still struggling to stay on his broom which was slipping between his crossed legs. He continued searching in his pockets with his free hand. His wand was not there, he hadn't realized about this till now. Harry's strength was giving in. Tatum appeared at the door, looking worried.

"Harry where are you?" then she looked up. She mounted her broom and flew closer and closer towards Harry. Harry felt a scratch on his arm which felt as if it were immersed in boiling oil. He gave a yelp of pain stretching his other arm towards Tatum, who was coming directly to him.

"I can't hold on anymore!"

"What is it?" asked Tatum grabbing him around the waist, pulling him backwards trying to free him, but she was merely pulling him a few inches when a renewed effort to pull him out started.

"I felt like a scratch. I feel my arm burning!" Harry shouted to Tatum. Her face fell immediately into an alarming expression. Then she said "Harpies!"

"What?" said Harry still fighting to keep himself inside the safe-ground.

"Look, we have to go through the barrier or we'll be fighting blind."

"But…" Harry was starting to argue.

"Listen. Do you trust me?" Harry thought for a second and then nodded.

"Let's go then." He grabbed his broom with his safe hand and Tatum stopped pulling. The two of them were driven out of the garden. Harry heard Tatum say "Impedimenta" and the thing let go of his arm. Then he faced something he never had wanted to face. A bird-like creature was singing the song he had been hearing. It had metal-like wings, a woman's face, and the body, claws, tail, and legs of an eagle. Tatum dragged him higher away from the Harpies. There were five of them and they seemed to be calling for backup. Harry was clutching his broomstick between his legs.

"Now go back down and stay there! I…" said Tatum with one of her hands on Harry's shoulder. But the Harpies won the turn, and pulled her away from Harry. Tatum started fighting them with fire balls, shooting out of her wand. Suddenly, she yelled at Harry "Fly now!"

"But…"

"Go!"

Harry dived towards the ground. Unfortunately, one of the Harpies was tailing him and he got distracted. He didn't realize about a second Harpy, waiting for him at the edge of the garden, right in front of him. When he turned his head, the second Harpy slashed him. He managed to cover his face with his injured arm and a second wound was made to it. He flew sideways and felt his arm falling. He had to stop flying or he would fall. He could no longer get a good grip on the broomstick. He continued flying in zigzag avoiding the Harpies as best as he could. Then, he got a glance at Tatum who was near him. She was being ripped into pieces by the Harpies' claws. They all seemed to be focusing on her instead of him, like at the beginning.

Between all the fuss, Harry saw Tatum's wand fall. He felt something jumping inside his stomach. He had to help her. He remembered his dream: all the ones he cared for dead. He couldn't let her die without at least trying to save her. He realized Voldemort was already winning. He was terrified even when Voldemort wasn't there. He had been intimidated. Harry started feeling courage pumping from his toes and up to his head. This wasn't him.

He dived forward in Tatum's direction. He swooped past three harpies, who didn't seem to be match for the Firebolt's velocity. He reached the troubled spot and hit one of the Harpies with his speed, then kicked the other away from Tatum. She seemed ready to faint, but she was fairly conscious. She grabbed Harry's good arm and said "Let's go inside, fast." Harry leaned forward making the broom advance rapidly. He had Tatum's hand clutched inside his. He could feel her trembling. They were almost in the backyard. The ground seemed to grow nearer very fast. With the Harpies on their tail, they passed the top of the trees, back to safety.

Once inside, Harry landed as fast as he could without crashing. They both dismounted their tired brooms, and Harry helped Tatum walk. On their way inside the house, Harry looked up to make sure the Harpies were indeed gone. They were; the barrier seemed to protect the view once again. He let go of Tatum for a second and ran to get her wand. Harry had learned that a wizard's wand could be a life savior. He himself tried to keep his close to him, although for the moment he couldn't remember where he had left it. He could have sworn he had it with him at all times.

They entered the house through the kitchen door. Tatum couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the squeaky floor. Harry held her head up. She was badly hurt. Her clothes were all ripped and blood was sliding to the floor from each and every cut on her skin.

"What do I do?" asked Harry. His arm was still aching enormously with only two wounds. He didn't want to even imagine how bad Tatum was holding up. She wasn't screaming though. She was only making faces which made Harry think of the worst.

"The teapot" said Tatum between her silent tears, pointing at a teapot over the kitchen table. Harry let go of her head and it made a slight BUMP noise against the floor. He returned two steps, said "Sorry" and then ran for the pot. He sat on his knees next to Tatum and opened it. It contained a glittering powder Harry recognized as Floo powder.

"Where should we go?" he asked filling his fist with powder, helping Tatum get up. They walked towards the fireplace in the living room. There was no fire to travel with, and Harry couldn't use his magic outside school without getting into trouble with the "Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery."

"How do we…?" finally popped out of him as they reached the fireplace entrance. Tatum signaled Harry to give her back her wand and he pulled it out of his jeans. She pointed towards the ashes and cried "Incendio." Instantly, emerald-green flames appeared from the ashes.

"Go to the Burrow! You'll be safe there" Tatum said half pushing him into the chimney.

"I'm not leaving you!" said Harry firmly before stepping into the fire, half-carrying Tatum on his shoulders, throwing the powder into the flames.

"The Burrow" Harry said out loud. Harry felt yet again the uncomfortable sensation of being sucked down a giant drain. The spinning involved made him feel sick, and the feeling of cold hands slapping his face didn't make the journey very enjoyable.

After tortuous moments, Harry and Tatum arrived at the Weasley's fireplace. Harry couldn't take Tatum's weight any longer and landed on his knees.


	8. Back Again

The Weasleys were apparently having dinner. They were all around the kitchen table, visible from the living room where Harry had just landed. All of the Weasleys ran towards them. Harry was still partially deaf from the Floo ride. For a moment, he couldn't hear properly. Mrs. Weasley helped Harry to his feet while Mr. Weasley carried Tatum onto a couch nearby. She had fainted at last. The five other Weasleys were standing on the edge of the living room, apparently detained by Mrs. Weasley, who was stretching her arm in front of them. Suddenly, the noise in the room hit Harry's ears. He was looking at Tatum who apparently was in dangerous bad shape. Mrs. Weasley started taking the Quidditch equipment off him.

"What happened?" asked Mr. Weasley taking Tatum's gear off. He was a thin, red-haired man with a kind face, which for now was far from charming. He looked terrified. Harry was led to a sofa.

"We…were attacked by Harpies" explained Harry, breathing with difficulty, looking at Mr. Weasley's eyes fixed worriedly on Mrs. Weasley.

"How long ago?" he asked shaken. Harry didn't understand, but thought this was not the time to ask.

"I don't know. Not long ago…just now" he answered; neither Ron, Ginny, Fred, George or Percy, moved or said anything. Harry guessed being attacked by Harpies wasn't an everyday experience and it was a very serious one for that matter. Mr. Weasley ran towards the coat-hanger without saying another word. Mrs. Weasley gave him some money - 29 Bronze Knuts to a Silver Sickle, and 17 Sickles to a Golden Galleon were the Wizards money - and put the Floo powder pot in front of him. He took some and threw it into the flames of the chimney. He entered and said "Nocturn Alley." Harry saw him banish.

He remembered being in Nocturn Alley himself. It certainly wasn't the right place to be. The things sold in there were dedicated to the use and defense of high dark magic.

"What is he going to buy?" asked Harry to Mrs. Weasley, who was still looking at Tatum worriedly. Ginny had run upstairs for some towels, while she caressed Tatum's head.

"Harpy Venom" answered Fred looking stern, not often did he saw the twins without a big smile on their faces, certainly didn't suit them. Ron passed the towels to his mom who started cleaning his wounds with a wet cloth Ginny had just soaked in the kitchen sink.

"What for?" asked Harry looking at every movement of Mrs. Weasley's hand. His injuries hurt even more deeply when she touched them. He wouldn't make any noise in front of everybody so he clenched his teeth and shifted uncomfortably. Ron came back with more towels.

"The Harpies' claws contain deadly venom. The Harpy Venom refined makes a good antidote. Tell me, this cuts on your arm are from one of them?" she asked as calm as she could turning to Tatum and starting to clean her up too, but her wounds didn't clean like Harry's, hers would sprout more and more blood.

"Yes, but…is she going to be alright?" replied Harry stopping her hand in midair, holding it tightly.

"I'm sure she will" Mrs. Weasley gulped loudly, which made Harry doubtful about her answer. He turned to the rest of the Weasleys, but they kept silent with fear on their faces. Almost after Mrs. Weasley had stopped talking Mr. Weasley came back with a black-green bottle the size of the True-Color powder Hermione had given him. He kneeled in front of Harry.

"Here, drink some of this, Harry." Harry drank a tiny gulp of the Venom. His arm felt like it was being stabbed. He twitched on his seat this time letting out some cries of pain against his better judgement. He recalled the time he had his arm bones grown back, the pain had been really something to fear about. He turned to see his wounds and saw all the skin growing back, closing his injuries. The pain was deep but it went out quickly enough. He felt himself sweating and held by Mr. Weasley.

"Your arm seems to be normal now. Can you move it?" asked Mr. Weasley still with a concerned face on him. Harry waved his arm and nodded. Then, Mr. Weasley kneeled beside Tatum. He poured the potion down her throat. Harry tried to stand from the couch, but Mrs. Weasley pulled him back by the shoulders. He didn't understand why, until he saw Tatum jumping on the couch. Mr. Weasley held her arms tight to her sides and George held her legs down. She was crying, screaming between sobs. Her eyes tightly shut. The wounds all over her body were closing rapidly in front of his eyes. After a minute or so, she slowly calmed down.

"She should be alright by morning" said Mr. Weasley putting Tatum back on the couch. She had jumped right off it with Mr. Weasley holding her. Harry felt more relieved at the sound of those words, even though Tatum hadn't opened her eyes. "Fred, George, sleep in Ron's room tonight, would you?" told Mr. Weasley to the twins. "Go and prepare the beds, please. I need to report this" were his last words before heading upstairs, behind them. Harry realized he was about to send an owl which could mean Tatum's job. He got hurt under her supervision. That hadn't been the intention in the first place.

"Wait!" Harry called to Mr. Weasley who made a sudden halt. "I don't want you to think she didn't take care of me. She did, but I…I just…." At the sound of his own explanation, Harry thought this wouldn't have happened if he had obeyed in the first place. He hadn't meant to cause any trouble, but he had.

"Harry, calm down! I'm not going to tell on Tatum. You are alive, to me that is not failing!" Harry didn't say any more. Mr. Weasley walked upstairs.

"Have you eaten yet, Harry?" asked Mrs. Weasley whom Harry turned around to see.

"I'm not very hungry. I would like to go to bed if you don't mind. I'm quite tired" he said, feeling his body weighting more and more every second that passed by.

"Very well. I'll prepare the room for the four of you" she said finally patting Tatum on her bloody shoulder before leaving the living room. She walked upstairs as well. Then, Percy started talking from where he was standing. He was red-haired like the rest of the Weasleys, but he was as stiff in character as he was in posture.

"Don't worry. We'll solve this. Some of the responsible for _situations_ like yours, walk right out of judgment. Really, if more power rested in me I would…"

"Not now, Percy!" shouted Ron. "Harry's not in the mood for you to postulate yourself for Minister of magic." Ron was Harry's best friend. He felt a soft laugh coming out of him. As for Percy, he shot himself towards his room. They heard the door shutting loudly. Silence fell over the living room. Nobody seemed to know what to say. Ginny gave a hug to Harry. He patted her on the back as a thank you, staring at Ron. She let go and smiled. "Good night" were her last words before joining the others. Ron walked to a couch next to Harry's and sat down. He was turning red in the face, which told Harry he didn't know what to tell him either.

"Are you alright?" he asked finally. Harry gave a laugh, making Ron go even redder. "Of course you're not, what a stupid question!"

"Relax, Ron. I'm fine. It's her I'm worried about" he turned to Tatum who breathed ever so slowly.

"How _did_ you get attacked?" popped out of Ron's mouth. Harry explained everything with details. He knew by experience that letting it all out was a good therapy for the aching sensation inside his chest.

"It was something! We were all scared when you landed on the floor like that!"

"Tatum was awake until after the journey. I think I was lucky she didn't faint before or I wouldn't have been able to carry her! "

"You did fine! Did she bring you here?" asked Ron pointing at Tatum with a stare.

"She sent me, but I wouldn't leave her behind, why do you ask?"

"Easy. Dad has been telling mom he was the second person they assigned to look after you. You were supposed to be brought here if something happened" explained Ron.

"She didn't mention it till…" replied Harry to this. On the other hand, he had been in her house for only a day.

"Weird, she was supposed to tell you about it all."

"But I thought Cornelius Fudge hadn't believed my story. He didn't believe Voldemort was back! How can the Ministry be taking care of my safety?" Ron shuddered at the sound of the name, but didn't complain. Cornelius Fudge, the minister of magic, had heard the whole story of Voldemort returning to his body, but hadn't believed a word Harry had said. Why was he assigning people to look after him then?

"Oh, he doesn't know what to do? There's been more attacks in the Wizarding world, he started to wonder if it was true or not. He decided to take some security measures in secret, but not to admit he might be wrong!"

"I think Dumbledore was right about him! He is blinded by the fact he's Minister."

"Anyway, the Ministry knows nothing about this whole protecting-you thing. He's been keeping it secret, and…Tatum didn't tell you all this?"

"She didn't. I think she was trying to make it a good weekend. She was unusually pleasant. A little too much at some points, I gotta say!"

"Yeah, that's her" said Ron smiling gloomily.

"Do you know her well?"

"Yes, kind of…did she tell you she used to be dad's assistant when she began at the Ministry?"

"No. Not that I recall; although she didn't tell me that much about her."

"All I know is dad hired her as an assistant because they wouldn't give her a job of her own at the Ministry. Odd…she usually speaks non-stop" ended Ron mingling both subjects. Harry wonder for a second why the Ministry had refused hiring Tatum, but then remembered she had been expelled from Hogwarts on her fifth year, so she might have not fulfilled requirements.

"I know! But don't get me wrong! She did speak loads, but she mostly kept asking _me_ if I needed anything else." Ron twisted the corner of his mouth, apparently puzzled.

"I thought she knew all about you already" Ron answered.

"Me too" Harry replied. "I mean, everybody does!" he said at the infuriating fact.

"I mean. Dad has mentioned her sometimes, and he says she learns everything about every underage wizard before she visits. She dedicates a lot of herself to the job, she says she doesn't want to let Dad down, because he was the one who gave her the chance."

"I guess that's fair. Does she ever take the other underage wizards to her house though?"

"Not that I know of, we've been over her house as well, but just visiting and not too often. She tries to keep you as comfortable as possible. Dad used to invite her to dinner as well. Mom didn't like her very much at first, but then she kind of grew on her, especially when she started dating Charlie."

"She went out with your brother?"

"Yeah, for a while… but then she dumped him and we hardly ever see her anymore"

"This might sound weird, but when you met her, didn't you feel like you had already…"

"Met her before?" interrupted Ron.

"Yes. I mean…she's got something…I don't know what" babbled Harry feeling happy of not being the only one who felt strange around Tatum.

"Yeah, dad says it's quite a quality" At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs along with Mr. Weasley and entered the living room.

"Harry, Ron, you should probably go to bed now" Mr. Weasley told them. In the meantime, he was picking Tatum from the couch, heading upstairs.

"Ron, go to bed it's getting late. And Harry, are you sure you're not hungry?" Mrs. Weasley repeated to Harry for the second time holding him back. Harry's stare was with Tatum.

"I'm sure, thanks." Harry answered, then he and Ron went upstairs. They passed by the twins room. Mr. Weasley was covering Tatum with a half-burned blanket, which unmistakably belonged to Fred and George. They used to do experiments inside their room, and explosions commonly burned their properties. "Good night boys" said Mr. Weasley while they passed, wearing a smile. He hadn't been wearing one since they had arrived. Harry reached Ron's room at the top of the stairs. Fred and George weren't there yet, but a couple of extra beds had been crammed inside the small top room.

"I'm guessing we'll be going for your stuff tomorrow morning" said Ron jumping on his bed. Harry sat at the edge of his. He had already stayed there more than once and he felt like home.

"I guess" replied Harry taking his shoes off. He put his glasses on the bedside table, inevitably staring at the ceiling once he lied on the bed. The ghoul in the attic seemed to have noticed them inside the room, because it started banging pipes against the floor. Harry didn't pay any attention to this. "You think she'll be alright?" asked Harry turning his head enough to see Ron still sitting on the bed opposite his own.

"I don't know. But I do know a Harpy' scratch is something to worry about, if my dad hadn't brought the antidote on time you wouldn't be alive now."

"So the poison would have killed me?"

"Yeah. I'm sure Tatum would be just fine. I mean she can't die once she had the antidote… can she?" asked Ron twitching his lip. Harry turned sideways, said "Good night, Ron" giving a last faint smile. Ron smiled back and lied down as well. Ron had been trying to cheer Harry up, but had failed, Harry felt more worried. Harry closed his eyes for a while. The snores coming from Ron's bed told him he was fast asleep. After half an hour or so, he heard the twins entering the room, shushing each other. Harry turned on his other side, and kept his eyes closed.

"You're going to wake them!"

"No, I'm not. You big head!"

"Don't call me that, I rather the term mindless git!"

"Oh shut up, George!"

"No, you shut up!" Harry heard them lying on the other couple of beds squeezed inside Ron's bedroom. "We should wake _him_ though."

"What for, you idiot? He's been through enough for a day."

"He'll be through more if the antidote doesn't completely kick in. We both know those Harpies keep mutating their venom"

"Oh you _are_ a mindless git! Don't you know that potion is renewed every time?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"You know what? Go to sleep! You big head."

"I told you I prefer…"

"SHUT UP!" Fred said in a hushed shout.

"I wonder if Mom's telling Charlie?" said George.

"Don't know, but if a girl dumped me right before the wedding I wouldn't hurry back"

Harry heard no more of their discussion.

Tatum had been close to being one of the Weasleys? He knew Bill and Fleur had started dating but that was about it. Then again, there were far more people than just those he was accustomed to be around. The whole world knew him, and yet he knew the world so little.

He tried to sleep but it was useless. He stared at the ceiling yet again, thinking whether George was right or not. Maybe the Harpy Venom Antidote wasn't strong enough and Tatum wouldn't make it. He kept thinking about it over and over, repeating every thought he had had the moment he crossed the boundary. "It's no big deal! It's just a feet away!" and to this he kept saying to himself "You idiot!"

The time ran slow. He straightened up, and looked at Ron, George, and Fred sleeping undisturbed. He got out of bed carefully. He started walking towards the door leaving his shoes behind, thinking he was going to wake everybody if they heard footsteps. He passed Fred, who was near his bed. Fred stretched his arm and almost touched Harry's. Moving quickly, Harry managed to open the door, get out of the room and climbed down the stairs.

He reached Fred and George's room in no time. He pushed the door open. He half closed it, walking towards one of the beds, where Tatum laid not moving at all. Her breathing was extremely slow and spaced. Harry sat on the floor by the left side of the bed. He held her hand, and said "I'm so sorry." He stayed there holding her hand for a while, until he started feeling sleepy, watching the burned right wall of the room. He hadn't realized he was already falling asleep.


	9. Getting to know you

He was back at Hogwarts Castle. A dark corridor lit only by torches under his feet. He walked forward, looking through the windows showing only shadows outside. He got distracted by a dark figure in one of them. He walked closer, and the figure broke the glass entering the castle. Harry fell backwards feeling his cheek ache, as if someone had just slapped him. For a moment he saw a black owl hooting madly around him; the next, the bird was gone. A sound caught his attention at the end of the corridor. A flash of green light filled the end completely. Harry stared at it for a few seconds, then it started to run on his direction rapidly. It was filling the whole corridor while it kept on moving. Harry tried to stand up but couldn't. His legs didn't seem to work anymore. He crawled back on the floor, but didn't move much more than an inch or two. The light was on top of him. He started to feel his scar burning, this was definitely not good. Then without any warning…

"Harry, wake up dear" Mrs. Weasley shook him awake. He had spent the night laying his head on the edge of the bed. He turned his head to her. She was still not moving or giving any signs she was going to be alright.

He knew what he saw had been a dream, however, the pain on his forehead wasn't. He touched his scar with his hand, but removed it quickly afraid Mrs. Weasley might ask about it. This was not an easy thing to describe. The scar normally hurt every time Voldemort was close, and it served as warning. Mrs. Weasley convinced him of coming down for breakfast. He left the room along with her who closed the door behind them.

"We'll wait for you at the kitchen, dear" said Mrs. Weasley returning to the first floor. Harry went to the now empty top room, and put his shoes on. He walked downstairs feeling bad. He didn't feel hungry at all, but he knew Mrs. Weasley would not hear him saying he wasn't going to eat. Harry knew she liked having everyone well fed. She pushed six or eight sandwiches inside each of the Weasleys at every meal.

After they all finished eating the eggs, sausage, bacon, bread and milk in large quantities, they all started to leave the table. Mr. Weasley headed for work telling Mrs. Weasley to send an owl if there were any changes; Percy didn't speak to nobody. He took a pile of parchment, and followed his father; after all, he too worked for the Ministry now.

"Why don't you go de-gnome the garden children? I'll catch up once I finish with the dishes" said Mrs. Weasley who waved her wand making the dishes clean up. Harry hadn't stopped thinking about the new warning. He planned on telling Ron, but was still thinking about it. He was going to be really frightened of the idea of Voldemort near _his_ house. "Harry, can I have a word?" Mrs. Weasley called after him. He stopped on his way out, saying "I'll be right out" to Ron; then, faced a concerned Mrs. Weasley. "You don't need to worry about anything, the house has been Shielded just as Tatum's had. They came early to do it, after Arthur told them you were here."

"You didn't need to tell me this. I figured that might happen. I'm alright" said Harry looking grave and seriously wondered who were _they_. Everybody seemed to be very careful on not saying who was helping who, only Ron had told Harry something somewhat concrete: It wasn't the Ministry who was protecting him. He thought immediately of Dumbledore. He was probably the one behind this stuff. Last term, when he was lying in the hospital wing, Dumbledore had asked Mrs. Weasley if he could count on them and they had totally agreed.

Harry sure didn't like all the extra measures they had to take for him, but also thought this way he wouldn't put any of the Weasleys in danger, if trouble was coming his way. At this point, he felt some sort of a catastrophe.

"Are you sure about that? You slept on the floor last night. I don't think you are as 'alright' as you might think" she said to Harry lowering her sight. Harry was looking at the kitchen floor.

"When I was at her house, I had a nightmare."

"Oh, dear" she said reaching a chair from the kitchen table. She patted Harry's arm.

"She stayed with me all night. She even slept on a sofa by my bed."

"She is a really great girl. Arthur and I try to help her every time she needs something. She has become a distant part of this family." Without even noticing, her lip began to tremble. The conversation was over. Harry joined the rest at the garden, leaving a disturbed Mrs. Weasley still sitting by the kitchen table, but didn't have a chance to talk to Ron alone. They all were extremely busy making the gnomes dizzy in the air, so they wouldn't find their way back to the garden so easily. Harry threw a good five or six. Fred told him they must have being trapped inside when the house was sealed, no new ones could have entered.

Everybody kept telling Harry about how the house had been secured. Maybe they were all thinking he was terrified or something. He wasn't. He was of course upset about it all, but who wouldn't? He kept saying this inside his head. Among everything, Harry managed to have a nice time looking at Ron who was bitten by a gnome which absolutely refused to leave a bush; and George who found himself knocked out by a rock he confused with a flying gnome - Ginny had thrown it and she apologized a hundred times afterwards. She had been distracted watching Harry from the corner of her eye, thinking he couldn't see her, but he had.

Night fell once again, and Tatum had not awoken. Mrs. Weasley kept checking her room but nothing had changed. Harry was loosing hope along with all the rest. Mr. Weasley and Percy came home from work looking exhausted. Harry remembered Tatum telling him they were all up to their necks in work at the moment, so he didn't get near the couple who flopped over a couch without eating anything. Harry barely even touched his own dinner. Nobody spoke during, either.

After dinner, Mr. Weasley called Harry from the living room. Everybody else was heading up to bed. Mrs. Weasley kissed Harry on the front, and gave Mr. Weasley a kiss on the cheek. Everybody said good night and disappeared into the shadowy upper floors.

"Harry, I…I think it would be good if we have a chat about the accident at Tatum's" said Mr. Weasley inviting Harry to the couch in front of his.

"Why?" said Harry wondering exactly what could there be left to talk about, besides what they wouldn't tell him. He wasn't sure he wanted to hear any more bad news, especially now he had bad news of his own prepared.

"Tatum was assigned for a job, and I don't want you to blame yourself for anything, okay?"

"I know. She was supposed to take care of me for the weekend, which she did. It was just an accident! I mean you don't need to fire her…" Harry started rising his voice to Mr. Weasley without meaning to.

"Calm down, Harry. I'm not blaming anything on her either. But the bottom line is she _was_ hired for…a little more than just…take care of you."

"What do you mean?"

"She volunteered for Shielding Job. I tried to stop her, but she is really stubborn!"

"I don't understand. What was she going to do? Trade her life for mine?" asked Harry guessing nervously, hoping this was overreacting. Things couldn't be so bad out there, could they?

"I'm afraid so." Harry could not believe his ears. Dumbledore had actually hired someone to sacrifice for him. Instead of feeling important, he felt small. He felt he wasn't worth the risk of another person's life.

"She's not going to be alright, is she?" said Harry feeling his last drain of hope. He felt cold. He dram everyone he cared for dead, and it was horribly coming true. He didn't dare to think who might be next. Harry barely knew Tatum, but she had become a friend as well. If this hurt him so much, how would he feel if somebody else got hurt? He could not bear the idea of his friends in danger. He felt unshielded. He thought he wouldn't be able to move on without Ron or Hermione.

"We don't know, but I reported the case to the Ministry…and they're transferring her tomorrow to St. Mungo's hospital in London. There they'll try to help her as much as they can, but…"

"But I got hurt by the harpies as well, and I'm alright!" claimed Harry. He knew only critical cases were sent to the wizards Hospital. St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries held those who had lost their minds or had dangerous injuries. Harry had started to think people who went there did not come back; he could remember the Longbottoms, Neville's parents, who had lost their minds. Dumbledore had trusted this to Harry and he had kept his word on not telling anybody, not even Ron or Hermione.

"Yes but… she was very hurt. The poison didn't kill her because of the antidote, but…" he kept saying "buts" trying to ease the news. Harry knew this wasn't working. He didn't say anything else for a long while. "She may not be the same. It was simply too much Venom."

"What's going to happen to her?"

"She could loose her mind." Harry remembered Neville's parents yet again, sitting in a ward unable to recognize their son. "Or maybe she'll just…"

"Wake up?" Both Harry and Mr. Weasley turned their heads immediately to see Tatum standing by the foot of the stairs held by the arm by Mrs. Weasley who was beaming. Mr. Weasley started mouthing noiselessly. Harry got up and ran towards her. She gave him a big hug, and Harry knew she was back. Mr. Weasley put his hands on either side of her head and smiled.

"I'll tell the rest" he said excitedly, starting to walk upstairs, but Mrs. Weasley grabbed him by the arm.

"Come now, Arthur. I think they can wait till morning. They're probably all asleep." Mr. Weasley stopped and climbed down the two steps he had jumped in celebration. Harry didn't find this weird in him. He had known Mr. Weasley for a while now, and he was known for his enthusiasm about almost everything.

"You're probably right. Let's go to bed then" said Mr. Weasley waving an arm inviting everybody back to their rooms apparently.

"We'll catch up. I need a word with Harry if you don't mind, Arthur."

"Sure. Good night then" he pat Tatum on the shoulder and walked upstairs, Mrs. Weasley gave her a kiss on the cheek before going after him and Tatum went brick read. She led Harry back to the living room, where a poor fire was still burning. They didn't sit, only closed in to the fire.

"I saw you in my room yesterday" Tatum said sitting on the floor. Harry sat next to her, glad she sounded perfectly sane.

"How? You were supposed to be unconscious" Harry gave a laugh.

"I wasn't completely. I could hear you, but I couldn't move."

"I just wanted to be there for you… like you did for me back at the manor?"

"And I really appreciate it. Harry, I just want to make very clear this was not your fault. You know that, don't you?" she said pausing in silence between her sentences.

"What are you talking about?" Harry lied quickly. He had indeed held himself responsible for what happened.

"I told you I could hear you talking. I know last night you said you're sorry _._ But the thing is… you don't have anything to be sorry about."

"Yes, I have. I crossed the stupid line" confessed Harry.

"I know you did, but it wasn't your intention to cause trouble, was it? I heard your voice yesterday when you came to see me. You sounded almost guilty, but you aren't!"

"No, probably not, but I still disobeyed and did exactly what you warned me about before going up. It's just I saw the Snitch so close and I thought stretching a bit I would reach it…"

"Wait, wait, hold on… The Snitch was outside the yard?" asked Tatum, a strange change in her voice. Harry was shaken by the suddenness.

"Yes, only a feet away, which is why I thought…"

"The Snitch was bewitched to stay inside the limits. It couldn't have gotten out just like that. Are you sure?" Tatum emphasized.

"It did" replied Harry looking serious. Tatum didn't seem to believe the Snitch had flown out of bounds. "You don't believe me?"

"I do… of course I do, Harry. It's just not possible. Something must have tampered with it!"

"Also, once I reached it, it vanished from between my fingers" Harry explained, trying to help put it all together and understand what happened.

"An illusion? How did…Who did…"

"What's the problem?"

"Nothing. I have to go back to my house this instant." She got up the floor and took some Floo powder. She seemed to know exactly where it was; then again by what Harry knew know, she probably knew the entire house better than he did.

"I'll go with you!"

"No, you stay here" she replied looking seriously into Harry's eyes. "I'll be back before you know it!" said Tatum throwing the glittering powder onto the flames which turned emerald green.

"Can you get my wand? I forgot to bring it with me…" added Harry. By the tone in Tatum's voice, something _was_ wrong and he wanted to have his wand at the ready.

"Where is your wand?" asked Tatum in alarm, turning her back to the flames.

"I don't know. I think I must have left it in the room I stayed in."

"You lost it before the Quidditch game?" she questioned him.

"Yes, when the harpies attacked I didn't have it on me" Harry answered calmly. Tatum seemed even more alarmed after his answer. He didn't understand. Everybody could have made the same mistake.

"Tell Arthur I'll be back tomorrow morning!" finished Tatum before stepping onto the fire saying _Salem Manor_ and disappearing from view. Then it came to Harry's mind: _someone could have used his wand to frame him_. This wouldn't be the first time either. A year ago he had been accused of sending the Dark Mark into the sky - the signal Voldemort used to gather his followers. He hadn't done it, but it _had_ been done with his wand. He was thinking who _might_ have used his wand, when Percy came down the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" he asked disapprovingly at Harry.

"I was with Tatum."

"She is awake? Oh, I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"She would be alright. I saw this happening you know. I have learned to dominate my abilities within. We must all be alert for any kind of problem…" Percy went on and on. Harry thought it was weird Percy hadn't started to talk about his excellent job at the Ministry, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, but he was grateful he hadn't anyway. Harry wanted to meditate on what had happened during the pretend-Quidditch game, so he decided to cut in Percy's speech.

"Can you extinguish the fire?"

"I certainly can." said Percy pompously. He pulled his wand from inside his pajamas, saying towards the fire _Nox inflamare_. The fireplace was off now.

"We should go to bed now." Harry said to Percy, pulling him by the arm gently.

"I don't think I need to rest as much as you do. I can be prepared at any time. At the Ministry…" Harry gave a huge sigh that stood for _Oh here it goes!_

"I'm sure you do have to be rested for your important duties at work. As a matter of fact, if you are sleepy…who will get the job done around there?" Harry thought if he inflated Percy's ego enough, he would surely accept going to bed. So he did. He kept talking all the way up, but Harry was concentrating on "Where is my wand now?"

Once he reached his room, he could hear Percy still babbling about his vital job at the Ministry, apparently thinking Harry was still paying attention to him. Harry, on the other hand, wanted to hear Ron's opinion on the wand thing. He opened the bedroom door and walked towards Ron's bed. Everybody was deeply asleep, he could hear snores coming from every corner of the room. He saw Ron being the source of a particularly loud one, and decided he would discuss everything that had happened with him in the morning. Harry lied down, falling fast asleep.

Without helping himself, he dreamed yet again. He was lying on the floor face down. He felt tired and his face was burning. He tried to stand up, but wasn't able to. His legs hurt too. He looked around sitting on the ground, and saw a bright cloud flying over what Harry recognized as the Quidditch field. It was the green color he kept dreaming every night, the color of evil, the color marking Voldemort's crimes. Harry got a glance of his wand. It was far to his right, and he couldn't reach it. Everything else below the green light was dark. Harry was looking directly at the strange glow, when suddenly from behind him twenty feet into the air, a broomstick shot in front of it. Harry could not see the rider from here, everything he managed to take a look at was what the green light touched. Before he noticed, the owner of the broom was hit by a ray coming from the center of the light, and thrown off. The rider fell almost in front of Harry. He moved closer and found the rider had been…

"Boys, wake up!" a shout woke them all at once. The twins jumped off their beds surprised. Ron yawned and asked why he had been awoken, and Harry stared at Mrs. Weasley who was standing at the door. She looked frightened and she had a coat half over her night gown.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry in alarm, while grabbing his glasses from the bedside table, pushing them up every time they slipped to the end of his nose. Harry noticed the whole house was shaking. Now he was awake, Harry wondered how could they had all been sleeping between all this chaos.

"We're being attacked!" After this words an explosion outside made the house tremble again. They all got out of bed and walked downstairs following Mrs. Weasley.

"Mom, where are we going?" asked Ginny half asleep, violently shaken by the continuous explosions outside the house.

"I don't know. Your father wants us all in the first floor, come on into the living room!"

"But what about Tatum …?" started George being interrupted by his mother.

"She wasn't there!" she said leading them in front of the fireplace with her wand in her right hand. Harry had forgotten to tell Mr. Weasley about Tatum's take off. He had been so eager to talk to Ron it had completely slipped off his mind.

"Stay together, children!" shouted Mr. Weasley while the house seemed to be falling apart. Harry struggled towards him to pass the message Tatum had left for him.

"Mr. Weasley…" his voice was suffocated by another explosion near the house.

"Don't worry, Harry! We'll be alright!" Mr. Weasley tried to comfort Harry smiling uncertainly.

"It's not that! Tatum told me…" Harry was thrown to the ground by another shake of the house.

"She'll appear somewhere!" Mr. Weasley replied apparently not listening to Harry. Harry knew he had to say this fast, or he may not get another chance. Everybody was holding arms, forming a circle so they wouldn't fall down so easily as the house kept shaking furiously.

"You don't understand! She left. She's in her house!" Harry finally told him pointing at the broken flower pot by the fireplace, which Harry thought obviously had fallen to crash right down to the floor with all this trembling. Mr. Weasley stood silent for a moment and then said "That's it! We'll go to her house!" he started gathering the dust from the floor. Everybody seemed to have heard his last words because they were stepping near the chimney. Mrs. Weasley lit the fireplace back.

"You first, Harry!" yelled Mr. Weasley between loud BANGS. Harry was about to do what he was told, but a new thunder made them all fall.

"Whoever's nearer, Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Ginny went first, then Fred and George, Percy, and against her will Mrs. Weasley herself. Harry was next, but finally at that moment, one of the explosions broke into the kitchen. They were all thrown away by the blast. Mr. Weasley was all covered in black ash; he had tried to cover him and Ron with his body, but didn't succeed. Ron had a cut in the middle of his face, and was profusely bleeding. Harry had hit a wall and his glasses where half broken. A broken glass from his spectacles was deepening into his left cheek making him see even more blurry. He could feel his scar burning again.

"Hurry!" Mr. Weasley was yelling at him. He was carrying Ron, who also seemed to have a burned leg. Harry stood up as fast as he could and followed Mr. Weasley to the fireplace. Before entering after the other two, Harry saw something standing by the hole on the kitchen wall. It was a creature with the upper body and head of a woman, and the lower body of a serpent. As she started walking towards him very fast, Harry wanted to move, but he was frozen still. Then he felt something pulling him backwards. Mr. Weasley grabbed him by the shirt's neck and said _Salem Manor_. Harry felt once again the inequities of the Floo ride, arriving inside Tatum's living room on his knees just as he had done a couple days at The Burrow.


	10. A big surprise

Harry get away from there!" Tatum pulled him back. The moment he had gotten out, he stared down at the fire. " _Nox inflamare"_ she said towards the fire and it went out. "What happened?" she asked looking around at them all.

"Lamiria showed up!" said Mr. Weasley short of breath. Mrs. Weasley clapped a hand on her mouth. The rest stood silent once again.

"Molly, you can find a medical kit somewhere in the kitchen. I don't know exactly where and my house-elf is missing" Tatum told Mrs. Weasley with a smile, while she kneeled next to Ron. She looked at Harry and removed the glass from his cheek along with his glasses, which she repaired with a wave of her wand and put on Harry's lap. Harry realized his injury hurt even worse without the piece of glass, and he started twitching his face, while thanking the reparation of his glasses.

"Alright" answered Mrs. Weasley who was hugging Ginny. Both of them went looking for the medical kit within the kitchen cabinets.

"He's preparing his battle field" said Tatum looking at Mr. Weasley's eyes.

"Let's not talk about it now, okay?" he answered back. Harry was still picturing the name on the creature he saw.

"Why don't you boys…mmm…go upstairs and prepare your rooms, huh?" asked Tatum at the quiet party behind Harry, Ron, Arthur, and herself.

"Sure, come on Harry" Percy called after him.

"I want to stay with Ron" explained Harry looking at his bleeding friend.

"He'll be fine. I think we should…" Percy said amazingly stiff. The situation didn't seem to disturb him.

"Percy, just go!" Mr. Weasley said harshly. Percy, Fred and George went upstairs, and invited Ginny to go with them. She did and Mrs. Weasley reentered the living room with the medical kit.

"Here's what you need to clean them up and take care of those cuts, Molly. I'll go secure the floor upstairs and help the boys with the enchanted corridor." Tatum stood up and left the room.

"Arthur, why don't you report this to the Ministry. They'll send a team over" Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"You're right. I'll ask Tatum if Peasn is around. Our owls stayed behind." He stood up quickly and followed the trail Tatum had. Harry figured Peasn must be her owl. He remembered Hedwig. He hadn't seen her for three days now, not since he sent her to the Weasleys. Suddenly it hit him, he had just been there and Hedwig hadn't showed up. He had forgotten to tell Hedwig to stay with the Weasleys until _he_ showed up.

"Mrs. Weasley? Did Hegwid stopped by three days ago?" asked Harry to Mrs. Weasley who was giving a dose of something called Help-on-the-way Draft to Ron, who seemed to be too dazed for speaking.

"No dear, I believe she didn't. Here, take some of this too" said Mrs. Weasley with a smile, not quite like the big broad one she always wore, while she gave Harry the flask. He drank a small gulp and his cheek felt tickling for a moment and then the pain stopped completely. Harry distracted any other question about Hedwig with Ron. His face began to heal before his eyes, and his leg didn't show burns no more. Only faint traces were left, behind of the once so serious injury. " _Ferula_. Now Ron, use this tonight and tomorrow you'll be as good as new" said Mrs. Weasley leaving bandages around Ron's left leg. "I think I'll go help the boys and make sure Fred and George don't put any stinky rubbish under Percy's pillow" she gave a slightly stronger smile, and walked upstairs. Mr. Weasley was coming down along with Tatum.

"All better now, you too?" she said to them while her and Mr. Weasley walked into her room through the wall. She seemed to feel fresher than when they first got there.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Ron, both of them still sitting on the floor.

"I'm fine, I think" said Ron rubbing his head. "Is a good thing Tatum was already awake. Why was she here though?" They both stood up, Ron leaning on Harry for a moment, staring at the extinguished fireplace. Harry told Ron about the babbling Tatum had had with him. He explained he had understood as much as he had, when Harry saw the question mark reflected on Ron's freckly face. However, once Harry told Ron what he thought might had happened, Ron seemed to agree with him in most of the points and doubted at the same ones Harry did. It was nice to share his theory but Ron had not helped him understand any better. Harry was glad of knowing his ideas weren't completely out of line though.

"Who's Lamiria?" Harry asked, sitting on a long couch beside his friend. Ron always told him about the things in the wizarding world and Hermione usually corrected him in a couple of details.

"She is an old supporter of You-Know-Who. She was supposed to be in hide out…but, I guess she's back to work, huh?" Ron gloomily said twitching his lip again.

"Yeah. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What?"

"The night we arrived at your house, I went to see Tatum, but I fell asleep by her bed. The strange thing is I had this dream…"

"You're not going to tell me you dram abou…" Ron gave a loud gulp.

"That's the thing, I don't know! The frightening part is my scar hurt. And when your mom woke me, it kept on hurting."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to alarm you or anybody, but I guess if had said something, maybe your dad could have…been prepared or…"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. That scar hurts when trouble's coming, but there is no way we could have been prepared for a surprise attack like that. Have you been blaming yourself for any of this?"

"I…I haven't got really hurt, have I? Everybody else has, but not me. I'm supposed to be the target here."

"Are you mad? You can't blame this onto yourself. You-Know-Who and his supporters are going to be attacking everybody, Harry. They're not going to rest; he's not going to let _anybody_ rest!"

Harry kept quiet, and after a while he and Ron headed up to bed. The room Harry had occupied was now set with two beds. They turned the lights off, said good night, and fell asleep. Harry felt something hard under his pillow. He sat and lifted it: his wand was there with a note attached to it: _found it_. Harry placed it over his bedside table and put his glasses on top of it. Then, thought better of it and placed the wand back under his pillow.

Harry dram the same thing he had been dreaming before the attack at the Burrow. He woke up at the break of dawn, and couldn't get back to sleep.

Around five o'clock, Harry decided to come down for a glass of water. When he entered the kitchen, he stepped on something small and squashy. He picked it up, and his eyes widened. It was the Golden Snitch, with the wings ripped off and covered in mud. This was extremely strange, how did it get there? Harry pocketed it and went towards Tatum's room. He knocked, but nobody answered. She was probably deeply asleep at this time of the morning. Harry headed back to his room.

In what seemed like no time, they were called down for breakfast. Mrs. Weasley prepared the food, now Teeny seemed to have left the house. Except for the fact Tatum, Mr. Weasley and Percy were missing from the table, everything felt blissfully normal. Fred and George were playing "Who throws more cereal bits to the other?" at Mrs. Weasley's back, while Ginny giggled about it. Ron and Harry were talking under their breaths.

"Where's your dad?" asked Harry to Ron who had been hit by a sugar ring right in the nose.

"I don't know exactly, but they left very early. I heard Percy leave in the middle of the night."

"I know where they are" Ginny told the two of them. Ron gave a what-are-you-waiting-for look at her and then she said "I found a letter near my door. I'm guessing Percy must have dropped it because Mom and Dad were in the room before mine, only Percy passed my door."

"What did it say?" Harry wondered out loud, but still not loud enough for Mrs. Wealey to hear or to interrupt the sugar ring fight.

"The Minister of Magic was calling all the staff. Peasn hooted at the back door, I could see him through my window. Tatum woke dad and Percy, I heard her knocking on their doors. I couldn't sleep so I watched them through the side of the door" explained Ginny.

"Who cares about you?" said Ron harshly.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" she replied angrily.

"We're sorry. Please go ahead" said Harry pulling Ron back onto the chair. He was about to get up and argue some more.

"Anyway, apparently they're going to announce if they're going to close Hogwarts or not" said Ginny glancing sideways to her mother. "Look, come with me upstairs and I'll show the letter, so you can make sure for yourself, Ron" she added to Ron's incredulous stare.

"Make sure of what?" said Mrs. Weasley who was putting a stop to the sugar rings fight by pulling Fred and George's ears with a wave of her wand.

"Nothing mom" said Ginny looking down at the table. Harry and Ron gave a broad smile to her, which seemed to convince her more they were hiding something. She didn't say anything, just twitched her lip in suspicion like Ron did so often.

After breakfast, the three of them went upstairs, leaving the twins for their punishment. Mrs. Weasley forced them to do the dishes without any magic and strictly specifying they were not flying saucers. Once inside Ginny's room, she pulled the letter from under her pillow. Ron and Harry opened it and read out loud:

Ministry of Magic:

We request your immediate presence at the Ministry's office.

Judgment on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Thank you for your cooperation. I request the utmost discretion.

Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

"What do you reckon is going to happen?" asked Ginny to the two of them staring worriedly.

"I don't think they can close the school, do they?" said Ron looking bitterly at the piece of parchment clutched in Harry's hand. Harry folded it again and saw two words marked in front of the announcement: _Destroy Afterwards._ Harry guessed Cornelius Fudge didn't want to let people know he was dealing with Dumbledore too much.

"I hope not" Harry sincerely answered. He was expecting eagerly the first of September. What would happen with the school closed? Hermione would go insane that was for sure. The idea of not having classes was probably her worst fear. Harry remembered the time she faced a boggart on Professor Lupin's class. She saw the creature transform into Professor McGonagall telling her she failed all of her assignments. She cried for long, before Professor Lupin was able to settle her down.

The day was ending, and there was no sign of the Ministry workers yet. Harry remembered Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge discussing a parting of the ways. Each agreed to do what they had to do, but he reminded himself Hogwarts was ultimately under the decisions of the Ministry as well. Harry tried to calm himself down. He thought Dumbledore would never let them close the school. On the other hand, if the Minister of magic himself decided different, there would be trouble.

The sun began to leave. Then, after a long day, Mr. Weasley, Percy, and Tatum came back from the Ministry. Apparently, they had traveled on Tatum's car, because when they entered through the front door Harry saw the car parked somewhat askew.

"Arthur, stop it!" said Tatum laughing exasperatedly and opening the door wider for the other two to get in.

"Oh just one more, just one more question" Mr. Weasley pleaded to her.

"Alright, Arthur, one more. But that's it!" she said with a lack of patience showing in her voice.

"Umm…It's gotta be a good one…"

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked the three of them. Percy was locking the door behind them. Mr. Weasley was still scratching his head thinking of a good question.

"Dad has been questioning Tatum about her car. It's been a _long_ journey I'll tell ya!" said Percy walking towards the kitchen and picking up a fruit from a bowl on the kitchen table. He grabbed an apple and returned to the living room where everybody was now.

"I know, I know…What's the name of the liquid stuff you use to make the car move?"

"GASOLINE for the third time in a row!" said Tatum looking tired.

"Arthur, dear" Mrs. Weasley told him.

"Yes, Molly" turned Mr. Weasley to see her with a big smile on his face.

"STOP IT!" Mrs. Weasley told him loudly. He kept silent, his excitement slowly fading.

"Oh don't worry, Arthur, you can ask me more later, alright?" Tatum said cheerfully to him, while she moved her lips saying a soundless "Thank you" to Mrs. Weasley. She nodded and the young ones laughed. The whole lot sat in the living room. They were all very eager to hear what was going to happen with the school. Ron, Ginny and Harry had told Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley knew for Mr. Weasley. They were all staring at the three of them.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Weasley said leaning forward from the couch he had sat on. They all looked at each other, nobody was supposed to know yet, except for Mrs. Weasley.

"I didn't tell them, they found out by themselves" Mrs. Weasley excused herself taking out the letter they had left behind from inside her pocket. "I think it's yours, Percy dear." She handed the parchment to him. Percy swallowed a big piece of un-chewed apple and gave a huge gulp.

"I… wanted to give them…a clue, right! I thought it was only fair everyone knew about this. Yeah that's it!" said Percy going red and smiling awkwardly. He walked to the chimney and set fire to the letter there.

"Or you just blew it, dropped the letter by accident, and broke the confidence of everyone at the Ministry letting us know…"

"Fred, stop it!" Mr. Weasley said. "You weren't supposed to know until we got home, but it doesn't matter. It's not important."

"I think it does matter. This proves once and for all this Big Head is not perfect like he presumes" Fred said importantly.

" _And_ what is more, we will be able to bother him for this for the rest of his life!" said George following Fred's mockery statement.

"Shut up the two of you!" yelled Mrs. Weasley at the twins. "You will hold your tongues until the end of the conversation or you'll prepare for doing dishes the rest of the summer!" The twins shut up for the moment, but Harry and the rest knew the silence wouldn't be permanent.

"Well…the thing is…umm…" Tatum said between giggles. She seemed to want to laugh, but Mrs. Weasley's dangerous stare made her think better of it. Harry and the rest of the students, however, were nervous, and wanted to pull out the sentence out of her mouth.

"The school will continue open" said Mr. Weasley. At that moment, everyone of the Hogwarts crew jumped from their seats. They were all excited at the idea of going back to the castle. "But, there will be more strict rules and precautions, which is why we were all summoned to the office so early" specified Mr. Weasley. Harry felt so happy. He was going back to school once again. He was going to see Hermione and the rest of his fellow Gryffindors.


	11. The Astral Road

The rest of the summer went by awfully fast. The days became fewer and fewer, counting down to September first. Mrs. Weasley and Tatum went to buy everyone's school supplies for the new term at Diagon Alley. The Weasleys stayed in Tatum's house the rest of the time. They were going back when the reparations were finished on The Burrow and security had been doubled and tripled checked. The Ministry was working on it quickly, but nobody had intentions of leaving. Tatum was glad to have company. Mr. Weasley kept checking every muggle artifact he could find inside the house. Mrs. Weasley spent long hours talking to Tatum, while the both of them read Witch Weekly. The rest, spent time in the backyard flying around, throwing the imitation Quidditch kit of Tatum's – from which Tatum had bought a Snitch replacement. Harry kept his wand pocketed whenever he went to the back yard. He had bad memories about this place, but he forgot about it as soon as Fred and George threw the Bludgers at him and the rest, taking advantage of the softer punches of these balls. They were teaching Ginny how to play. She had been considering on entering the team for some time now, and she thought of trying for the team on next year. She knew how to play already, but Fred and George insisted she had to practice some more. Harry wondered if Dumbledore had decided to let them play this term yet.

"I'm worried about Hedwig" Harry told Ron in the middle of an Exploding Snap game. He had grown tired of playing Quidditch with the Fad-balls.

"Don't, she's probably in the Ministry's Pet Control department. They're keeping every messenger pets locked in at the Ministry."

"What?"

"Well, we sent all of our owls there. Those were the Ministry's orders. I really don't know why? Pig, Errol, Hermes, they're all there."

"I just hope Hedwig's alright. I haven't seen her for ages."

"Why don't you ask my dad if Hedwig is at the office" replied Ron not lifting his head from the game.

"Maybe later; they all seemed terribly worried when they came back."

"I know. Your turn" Ron said turning his head up to Harry, who didn't answer or move. "Harry!"

"What?" said Harry, who was distracted with a question freshly formed inside his head. Ron stared at him and asked "What's wrong?" Harry remembered the letters from the Ministry, which Peasn had been bringing all summer. He hadn't actually seen the owl, but he knew messages were getting there because the letters were delivered at breakfast by Mrs. Weasley. If every owl was caged up at the Ministry of Magic, why was Tatum's owl coming and going?

"Nothing. Why is Peasn delivering letters though? If all the messengers are supposed to be locked, why isn't he too?" asked Harry feeling bad about Hedwig having to stay at the Ministry caged up with the rest.

"That's simple. Peasn is a Ministry owl."

"But I thought it was Tatum's" replied Harry a bit confused.

"It was. Peasn is Tatum's family owl, but she offered him as a Ministry owl because she spends most of her time in there. When we asked her why, she explained Peasn would be more useful at the Ministry and that they will take better care of him" explained Ron turning slightly red. "I think that's it."

"You think?"

"Yes. I heard my dad mentioning it to my mom. He didn't exactly tell _us_!"

"So, if that's true, why does he come back? The night we arrived in this house your dad sent an owl to the office" Harry asked recalling the less-than-fortunate day the Weasleys and himself first arrived at Tatum's.

"It seems Peasn doesn't want to leave. Tatum complained several times about the lack of security at the Ministry. The owl keeps sneaking back to her house."

"It reminds me of Hedwig. She always follows me wherever I go" Harry sadly said while straightening his glasses. "What worries me is she hasn't come here at all. The last time I saw her was before the Harpies attacked and that was ages ago."

Harry and Ron finished the game with no more pet questions. The sun went down, and Mrs. Weasley called them all inside. The night was calmed and nobody seemed to have any problems in catching their sleep, including Harry. The air within the house was relaxing, everyone went upstairs yawning widely. _G'night_ was heard from different directions. By the time Harry realized he was sitting on his bed, he had taken off his shoes and placed his glasses on the bedside table. He fell asleep after a while of staring at the ceiling of his and Ron's bedroom.

Without helping himself he dreamed yet again, the Quidditch field and a murder. He woke up sweating, but at this point he had learned to feel calmer after his nightmares. He had been having them all summer long.

The next morning, Harry got up and prepared to go down for breakfast. Ron was no longer in the room, so it must have been a fairly late hour. When he reached the kitchen diner, Tatum and Percy were holding something purple, slimy and a couple of foots long between their hands. Fred and George were laughing madly behind Tatum, who was laughing as well, but Percy, on the other hand, was wearing a fuming face at his brothers and was apparently searching for his wand inside his pockets. Harry recognized this at once. The twins surely gave a Ton-Tongue Toffee of their own invention to them both. They had given one of these to Duddley only last year, and Harry recognized the especial effects. Harry got completely distracted by the sight and forgot about his constant nightmares, having a nice daytime was very effective to forget the night. He spent a pleasant morning.

The next few days ended the vacations period. The morning of September first felt wonderful. They could hardly wait for the next term. Harry and Ron were dying to see Hermione, with all the rush from house to house, they hadn't had the chance to contact her, especially now with all the owls locked in. It had been impossible to reach her - Tatum's phone had been disarmed by Mr. Weasley and he had been decided to put it back together without magic, which was taking forever. "If the muggles can, it shouldn't be too hard." Fred and George were excited about the fact they were going to take their last year at Hogwarts, and about the idea of leaving the house, it had been fun at the beginning, but after Mr. Weasley communicated them all, they weren't allowed outside the house grounds for security measures, they had started to feel trapped which wasn't their style. Harry knew Mr. Weasley was secretly working along with Dumbledore to fight Voldemort, and that the Ministry didn't know about it or so he thought. "At least somebody knows" Harry kept thinking. Because, although the Daily Prophet kept reporting bad news and incidents around the wizarding community, it was clear not everybody was aware of Voldemort's return. Panic was avoided, but Harry could only hope they would all be prepared when the real fight started.

"How are we going to get to the train station?" asked Ginny to Mrs. Weasley. In the meantime, everybody stood near the front door with their respective trunks already packed, waiting for the same answer Ginny was. Except for Percy, who left for the Ministry earlier. It was really early for them too, come to think of it, after all, the Hogwarts Express left from platform nine and three quarters at eleven o'clock sharp.

"Are we going to use an enchanted car?" Fred asked his father, while he gathered all of their trunks near the front door. This term the twins seemed to be taking two trunks instead of just one.

"How? Dad's is still in the Dark Forest" Ron said turning redder than usual. After all, it had been him and Harry who sent the car there on the first place, when they used it without permission to get to Hogwarts on their second year.

"Oh, don't worry! The Ministry is borrowing one from my department" said Mr. Weasley excited.

"But Arthur…last time this family used a bewitched car… it was seen!" Mrs. Weasley said in a worried tone, which didn't match with the angry look she threw at Ron and Harry.

"Not to worry! They gave us permission to use the Astral Road" Mr. Weasley told Mrs. Weasley who understood immediately, nodding back looking more calmed. The rest had no idea what they were talking about, but didn't bother to ask for the moment. A minute later, they exited the house through the front gate. A medium-sized family car was parked right outside. Harry thought for a moment "How are we supposed to fit in there?" Then, he recalled something: if the car was from the Ministry, then it _sure_ had loads of spells on it. They all gathered at the back of the car, while Mr. Weasley opened the luggage door excitedly. He had been keen to try this car for a while now. He told them they had been improving it in his department – The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department. The stares were inevitable; the back of the car was half as big as a warehouse. Once they loaded all of their trunks inside, they entered through the side-doors; there were three rows of seats, all very comfortable-looking. Mrs. Wealey intended to take a nap during the trip and sat on the last row along with Ginny, whose dress was being fixed by her mother, Fred and George. She told the twins even in her sleep, she would be watching them closely. Harry and Ron sat at the middle row. Finally, Mr. Weasley sat on the driver's seat with Tatum on the other side. Mr. Weasley looked at the steering wheel for a moment then said:

"Where's the Take-off handle?" he turned to his copilot, while Mrs. Weasley struggled with the twins, who were smoking Ginny's hair with a Smoky Match - unheated matches, when you lit them they only smoked. "Blimey, they must have changed back the controls to muggle design" said Mr. Weasley pounding his fist on the steering wheel.

"Something wrong, dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley from the back of the car.

"No, dear. I told those boys not to change anything without my permission!" said Mr. Weasley sort of angry. Tatum stared at Mr. Weasley who kept looking for the missing handle. Harry and Ron were staring at them both. Harry remembered the Ford Anglia _did_ have a Take-off handle and an invisibility booster. However, this car didn't seem much different from Uncle Vernon's new company car. This was a bit of a dilemma, last time they had borrowed Ministry cars they had come with a driver.

"I can do this!…we might take a few more moments but…I surely can do this…why should it be a problem…I mean, no muggle artifact can be that complicated…" babbled Mr. Weasley, his face turning red as well as his ears, looking down at the steering wheel, laughing awkwardly.

"Arthur" Tatum said inquiringly, staring at Mr. Weasley. "Do you want me to drive?"

"I…um… well, I mean if you really want to. Yes, why not!" said Mr. Weasley sweating between sentences. He was obviously embarrassed of not being able to drive the car himself.

"Great" she replied slowly, smiling politely, apparently trying not to hurt Mr. Weasley's ego any further, while trusting her purse to Harry, who placed it on the seat between him and Ron.

"Sure, why not?" Mr. Weasley said before exiting the car through the driver's door. Tatum slid over from her own seat.

"I hope you don't mind I'm driving" she turned to them smiling. Mrs. Weasley was still trying to put the twins in order, so the only ones who answered were Harry and Ron.

"Not a problem" said Ron. All of a sudden, his face twisted to alarm. "Was it just me or my dad sounded a bit like Percy?"

"Where do you think your brother learned all his ways?" Tatum explained to Ron's puzzled face.

"I just hoped he had been one of those bad gifts they give out in Witch Weekly!" Ron replied. Harry started to laugh along with him and Tatum. Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley reentered the car. They all buckled up on Mrs. Weasley's command. After a second more or two, they were off. The car was heading towards a deserted area opposite from the road.

"Hey, Ron. Why are we going this way?" Harry said pointing to the road being left behind.

"I don't know for sure. I guess we're heading for the Astral Road" said Ron sitting straight on his place.

"What is the Astral Road?" Harry asked Ron, feeling once again lost like the first time he was told about the Wizarding World, when he knew nothing at the time.

"I'm really… not sure." Harry was surprised to hear from Ron. "I _do_ know is another way of traveling. An ancient one. But I haven't really used it before so I can't tell you exactly."

"Maybe Hermione can tell us" said Harry casually. Surely, Hermione must know about it, or at least read all there is to know about the Astral Road in some book.

"Maybe she doesn't know either!" replied Ron going slightly pink. "She might not have all the answers like she always presumes. I think…" he stopped at Harry's smile. "What?"

"I think you really miss her! You start a discussion every time you mention her" Harry said still laughing, and staring at Ron.

"I do not! I just…you…Oh shut up, Harry!" finished Ron crossing his arms on his lap impatiently.

It was a beautiful morning. The car kept going until there was nothing visible, but the sunlight illuminating the earthy surroundings. Mrs. Weasley managed to remove the box of Smoky Matches from Fred and George just before she fell asleep; and now, they were gently sliding them back from under her hand, so she wouldn't catch them. Ginny was staring out the window not minding the twins at all; she had traded for the other side's seat when her mom kept fighting to remove the matches from her brothers. Ron fell asleep with his chin knocking his chest from bump to bump of the car. Mr. Weasley was looking through the copilot's window quite stern looking.

"I think we're almost there" he said to Tatum who nodded.

"I believe so, you have the Tokens?"

"I'm almost sure" he replied, starting to look for something inside his robes. "Aha! Got them!"

"Alright, here we go" Tatum added before she pulled a lever near her right leg. The desert all around them disappeared in an instant. They were now driving through a black void. All of a sudden, there were strange knockings on the doors which made them all jump in surprise.

"Don't be alarmed! We locked the doors. Those knocks are completely normal" Mr. Weasley explained turning back to them with an it's-okay expression on his face. "We're sure to pass unnoticed" he said in a cheer-up mode. Harry wasn't quite sure of this. The knocks around the car were strange, as if hundreds of tiny hands were slapping it as they went through.

"Where are we exactly?" Ginny asked her father.

"Well, you know how we use the Floo powder to go everywhere?"

"Yes" she answered. Harry was paying close attention. He too wanted to know where they were. Harry leaned to his window, and saw something moving. The shapes outside seemed to be floating around, giving the whole place a creepy status. There were sparks of faint colors here and there around the emptiness.

"As it turns out, it wasn't always like that."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked puzzled to Mr. Weasley.

"Look. Before the Floo powder was invented, we wizards used to travel by Astral Planes, which is like…um…"

"Another dimension?" completed Harry before Mr. Weasley found the correct word.

"Not exactly" he said starting to look puzzled himself. "Help me here, Tatum."

"Look you guys, the Astral Plane is like another space to be in within reality. Ancient wizards knew how to work with it easily, but then we discovered the Floo powder which was much quicker, so we kind of forgot about the Astral reality and we stopped using it."

"Why not use both things?" Harry asked interested.

"It takes a great deal of concentration to get in on your own and a double lot of concentration to use it properly!" Tatum explained, turning the steering wheel a couple of times.

"People who used it without a great preparation of his or her concentration, got lost and never seen again" Mr. Weasley told warningly to them all.

"Besides, the Death Eaters started to use it, and there were a lot of incidents" Tatum added.

"What, Death Eaters…here?" Harry said in alarm, feeling a cold finger running over his spine. He had had enough incidents this summer to last him at least a year.

"Don't worry, Harry! We managed to create a way to use it in hidden, like the evil doers did. We gathered up and built the Astral Road" Mr. Weasley explained to Harry in a calm-down-voice.

"Is there where we are?" Ginny asked turning to see her father one more time. She was resting her arms on the edge of the seat, clearly trying to be closer and hear properly.

"Yes, Ginny" he replied.

"There is nothing to worry about. We are inside a sealed road that crosses the Astral Plane. Nobody can see us. This is why we were suggested on using it to get to London" Tatum finished Mr. Weasley's explanation.

Harry had his doubts. If they couldn't see them, what were those noises? Probably inhabitants bumping onto an invisible road in the middle of the way; Harry amused himself with the idea.

"Here we are!" Tatum said, stopping the car between pitch dark.

"I got the Tokens. Any minute now" Mr. Weasley said smiling towards the car crew. Mrs. Weasley had awoken. The twins were peeking through a window. Ginny was looking at the front of the car, along with Harry and a half-dozed Ron. Harry had no idea what were they waiting for, but saw Tatum reach for her wand inside her purse, which was close to Ron's and his feet, having fallen during the trip there. "Oh there he is" Mr. Weasley told everyone, pointing at Tatum's side window. A shape was walking towards them. Harry was surprised at what he saw. There was a lion outside… actually: two lion's heads facing opposite directions - one with North tattooed on its forehead and the other with South-, with two sets of front legs, back parts of each lion merged into the other. Suddenly, the glass covering the pilot's region went slowly down, until the whole front of the car was exposed.

"May I see your Tokens, please?" said the head with North on the forehead, putting his paw over the car making it sink slightly.

"Certainly, here they are" Mr. Weasley told them politely.

"One, two, three, four… eight in total?" said the same head, starting to count a bunch of silvery cards Mr. Weasley had just handed him, clasped in the other front paw. He nodded. "Alright, Mr. Weasley you can…"

"Arthur? Not Arthur Weasley?" the other head showing South said in admiration, climbing on the car next to North. The car sank to the ground at the full weight of the creature.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would remember me" he replied kindly.

"Do you know each other?" Tatum asked surprised.

"Yes. Oh, I'm sorry…this is Tatum. Tatum this is Akerumen" Mr. Weasley introduced them.

"Nice to meet you" she said politely. Harry was staring at the whole picture. He had seen a lot of things in his life, but this looked definitely weird.

"But I've seen you too…your last name is…Salem. Right?" South kept talking.

"Yes…um… we are in a hurry, if you would excuse us. The kids need to get to the train station" she said awkwardly. Harry stared at Mr. Weasley who furrowed his face at her.

"I agree!" said the North head. "Maybe we should just leave them, so they can _go_ _away_!" it replied to his lion brother. Clearly, he was less than a fan of having strangers passing his way.

"Oh! This is so exciting! Is Molly here? Oh there she is…Hi, Molly!" Without paying attention to his brother, South kept waving his paw cheerfully towards the back of the car where Mrs. Weasley sat. Everybody was quite quiet. There were mumbles from Fred and George from the back of the car, but the silence outside was noticeable. Nobody spoke another word for a couple of seconds.

"Tatum's right we _should_ get going!" Mrs. Weasley said from the back of the car waving to the lion with a warm smile.

"I agree! We don't want to delay you!" North said eagerly.

"But you just said this was the emptiest road you've ever seen, and…Ouch!" South was knocked off the car by North's paw directly onto his face. He raised his paw saying good-bye politely and backed away from the glass. Tatum closed it, and they started to move forward again inside a pitch black scenario.

"You better hold on! The last bit is rough" said Mr. Weasley while he tightened his seat belt. Harry and Ron checked their own, and stared puzzle-faced at each other. Fred was moving from one place to the other, until Mrs. Weasley gave him the _eye_ once again. "Ready?"

"Yes" replied Mrs. Weasley, while she glanced at her children all trapped by the seat belt. Harry turned to see Ginny who had been shrieking George was on her hand. He saw Ginny's belt half-snapped. He sat upright and didn't say anything about it. He didn't think it would be such a big deal. He changed his mind a second too late. The car gave a huge BANG and started going forward at top speed, before he could open his mouth to speak.

Harry could feel his body as if it was being squashed in every direction at the same time. It felt like he was inside a blinder being thrown from one side to the other without even leaving his seat. He turned around to Ron, who had his eyes tightly shut; then he turned to see if everybody else had their eyes shut too. His head felt as if it weighted a ton as he slowly moved it. He looked at the back seat and saw Ginny, who was floating a feet from her seat moving around in slow motion. Harry saw her mouth wide open, which told him she was probably trying to scream. He couldn't hear her though. He tried to say something to help her, but even though he opened his mouth, the words didn't reach his own ears.

Unexpectedly, Ginny's head collided with her window. Harry was worried, but apparently he couldn't do anything. If he unlocked his own belt he would be floating away from his seat as well. He tried to reach her, stretching his arms sideways as much as the seat allowed him to. He caught Ginny's foot and hold on to it. It was impossible to pull her down onto the seat. She was like glued to the air she was floating in. Harry gazed the front of the car. Outside, he could still see the blackness, which within a couple of seconds later turned rapidly into what looked like a swirled colored view. Before he could start guessing what it was: they stopped inside a garage. Ginny gave a loud thud on her seat as Harry lost his grip on her foot.


	12. The Hogwarts Express

"Is everyone okay?" Tatum called after them, while she opened her eyes like the rest, as if she hadn't opened them in a long time, stretching up and down. Harry himself felt the need to stretch. His body felt as if somebody had put it away in a tight trunk and he had just gotten out. Mrs. Weasley screamed in horror. They all turned to see her and Harry had trouble breathing when he saw Ginny lying on her seat with blood all over her face. Why hadn't he said something about the stupid belt when he had the chance?

"Is she alright?" Mr. Weasley asked while he climbed down the car and opened the side door pushing Ron out of the way. "I think is not so serious! Ginny, Ginny darling, can you hear me?" he said carrying her out of the car.

"Arthur, what happened?" Tatum asked to Mr. Weasley while running to their side on the floor outside the car.

"Boys, why don't you unload the trunks?" Mrs. Weasley said to the twins who exited the car looking extremely worried about their little sister. They lost themselves behind the car, while they did what their mother had asked.

"She'll be fine Molly" Tatum said to Mrs. Weasley who was crying. Harry didn't know exactly how bad Ginny was, but he did know Mrs. Weasley worried very much about her children. He could only imagine how she felt. "Ron, could you pass me my purse, is at your feet." Ron looked down and grabbed the bag. He handed it to Tatum, who pulled some tiny bottles out of it. She chose one from the bunch and threw the rest back in.

"The seat belt snapped" Harry said as if confessing.

"You saw it snap?" Mr. Weasley asked him calmly.

"I saw it half-ripped and I thought it would hold on. I never imagined…" Harry replied staring at Ginny's face, which was worryingly motionless.

"There is nothing to feel bad about. You couldn't know the trip was going to be so rough" Mrs. Weasley told Harry trying to cheer him up, while she dried her tears with a handkerchief she pulled out from Tatum's purse. Harry wasn't convinced of what she was saying, but felt better at her words. Tatum passed the chosen flask in front of Ginny's nose and she sneezed waking up. Ron smiled turning to see Harry, while he tried to convince himself that it had all been an unlucky accident, nothing else.

"What are those?" Ron asked Tatum who was opening another small flask.

"These are muggle salts" she said showing the first bottle she had used. Mr. Weasley stretched his hand trying to fetch it from her hand. She gave a quick movement and put it back inside the purse. "Now, Ginny, you need a gulp of the Help-on-the-way Draft and you'll be as good as new! It's nothing serious really, just blood stains" she added. Ginny nodded. She gave a small gulp of potion, and her wound reduced instantaneously to nothing. Mrs. Weasley cleaned her face with the same handkerchief she had been crying on. Ginny stood up and hugged her mom, who seemed still a bit shaken. Harry felt relieved. "There. It wasn't too deep. Oh dear, it is almost time! We better hurry!" were the last words from Tatum, before she ran to help the twins with the trunks. They locked the car and walked to a lateral door inside the garage-looking place. When Mrs. Weasley opened it there it was: King's Cross London Train Station. They all ran towards platform nine and three quarters, stopping only for a moment to get everyone a trolley.

"Do you have the tickets?" Fred asked his mother.

"Of course, here they are!" she said delivering one each.

"The ticket says eleven o'clock and is…what time is it?" Ron asked.

"It's five to eleven" he answered looking at the clock mounted on the wall near platform nine.

"We better get a move on then!" Mr. Weasley added, pointing towards the secret entrance between the platforms nine and ten - they were supposed to walk right through a brick wall to get to the platform, trying to be casual so the muggles wouldn't notice, and they didn't have lots of time to be casual with. They all stood in front of the mischievous gate and while Mr. Weasley kept and eye around, they started to enter two at a time, first the twins, then Ginny and Ron, then Tatum along with Mrs. Weasley.

"Come along Harry is getting late!" hurried him Mr. Weasley. Harry pushed his trolley towards the enchanted wall. He touched the edge but instead of crashing against it, he slid to the other side gently, where a great gathering of people walked around pulling their trunks onto the train, saying good bye to their families. Harry noticed there were men wearing bright Ministry badges, checking the tickets here and there.

"Harry! Ron!" was loudly heard. They both turned their heads everywhere and didn't find the source of the shout. After a couple more yells, which seemed to be getting more desperate-like, Harry and Ron found Hermione was trying to catch their attention from one of the train windows. She started waving at the far end of the train, the minute they turned to look at her. Once their trunks were safely on board, they said their good-byes to everybody; except Tatum, who they couldn't find anywhere. They joined Hermione while the train started the journey. The Weasleys waved, while Mrs. Weasley shouted several advices: "Be good!" "Don't get into trouble!" "Take care!" and a lot more that got lost in the wind as the train gained speed.

The three friends entered the last compartment of the train. Apparently, Hermione had gotten used to travel in it, and had saved it for them alone. Crookshanks curled sleepily on the seat. When the three closed the door behind them, he lifted his head, gave a soft _Meow_ and put down his head as if it was made of heavy stone.

"Why haven't you been answering any of my letters?" Hermione scolded at them both resting her arms on her waist.

"It has been an extremely busy summer" Harry answered giving a sigh and looking at Ron who barely smiled.

"Well, you better tell me or I won't forgive you for neglecting me all this time" Hermione added putting her hands down and speaking more awkwardly at Ron's faint smile. They all sat down, Hermione on one side and Ron with Harry at the other. Harry started telling her the whole story about what happened this summer. Ron filled himself with some new details he had missed and during Ron's references so did Harry. After the story came to an end, they all remained silent for a few more moments.

"Sorry I yelled at you. It's just I was really worried about you guys, with all that has happened, and…" Hermione made a pause, while she apologized with shame in her eyes. The silence fell hopelessly onto them yet again, but the three of them knew there was no problem. They were so close by now, sometimes words weren't necessary to understand each other.

The sky outside had turned suddenly and strangely gray. There was a thread of rain in the air. After a couple of hours, the rain finally dropped by. First, there was a slight curtain of drops tinkling the windows, but later on, it started to pour down really bad. It was practically impossible to see anything out the window. Ron had fallen asleep again, sitting on the couch. The overwhelming vacations had stopped him from sleeping the nights in peace, as of course everybody else had. Harry had seen him awake several mornings during their stay at Tatum's house, while he himself recovered from a fresh nightmare.

Hermione opened a book called "Magical Signs and Amulets: Lost in Time." Harry leaned to get a closer look at the cover where there was an old lady sprinkling water from a yellow cup with her fingers onto yellowish flowers, which apparently were stretching to catch the water drops. Above her head there was a speech bubble which read "Drink up my darlings!" Harry stared at her in wonder. He knew all the wizarding pictures or paintings moved, but it had been a while since the last time he saw them at it. No student, including Harry, had touched any school books during break time. Harry was sure they would all be spared of detention once they explained the things which had kept them busy, except maybe jumping the parts where they played Quidditch and Exploding snap. The curved figure on the book looked up, and threw a rude glance at Harry. The bubble's letters scrambled themselves and shaped a new sign: "It is certainly not polite to stare!" The figure waved her fist in reprehend: "Mind your own business!" Then, she turned away and disappeared through an old door into a green-blue house, half in ruins that sat just behind the little patch of flowers, portraying strange symbols around the cracked walls.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" Harry spoke out loud.

"What?" Hermione said lowering her book, uncovering her face and furrowing her brow.

"I think the picture on your book doesn't like me" Harry said smiling slightly.

"Oh! Don't pay any attention to her. She's an old grump" Hermione added shutting the book closed and putting it into a leather case which fitted the book tightly. She smiled at Harry before she stared out the window, trying to distract herself watching the sky, which was impossible even now the rain had diminished. She sighed and crossed her hands on her lap. The silence took over again and Hermione reached for Crookshanks, starting to scratch his furry head. Harry was thinking about Hogwarts while he stretched and gave a wide yawn. He thought once they reached the castle's walls, everything would feel normal again. He would have fun with his friends, forgetting the troubled pain he felt every single day since the attacks. He was looking forward to some peace and calm at the castle.

After a while, the quiet running all over the train was broken by a thunder which illuminated the windows impressively. Harry and Hermione gave a jump on their seats and started laughing about it, while Ron woke with a scream saying "What happened?" while turning red instantly once he saw everything was fine. Harry and Hermione had a laugh with him, patting Ron on the back. Within a second later, Ron widened his eyes and opened his mouth at the sound of another thunder. The light shone strongly through the window again, filling the compartment.

"Ron! Stop being such a baby! It's only a little bit of rain" Hermione scolded at him for the second time since they arrived. Harry thought Ron's fright was reflected on his face a little too much. Also, while listening to Hermione still scolding at Ron, Harry noticed the light that had hit the windowpane was still filling the room. He turned around at the window behind him, followed by Hermione who was still yapping. Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He opened them wider than ever, feeling his face stretched up. Hermione gave a fearful scream.

The window's glow was coming from a creature outside the train. It seemed like a little girl, very young, probably no more than ten. She was gleaming while her silver hair flew up and down as if it were under water. Meanwhile, the wind was unearthing the trees around the fields. The eyes of the creature were deep blue and with every blink Harry felt a stabbing pain on his scar. The innocent face of the creature looked smooth and it shined with a light painful to the eyes. It waved both arms knocking on the glass. She seemed to want to effortlessly break it. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to face each other and within a second they all ran towards the sliding door of the compartment, trying to open it without any success, while the train started shaking madly.

"We're trapped!" Harry said in a soft incredulous voice, these doors were never locked. He couldn't believe his own luck: trouble seemed to be unquestionably after him again.

" _Alohomora_ " Hermione was saying repeatedly, trying to defeat the apparently sealed door.

"It's not working!" Ron said hanging from the door handle with both hands.

"I know it's not working! Calm down and let me think!" Hermione replied desperate.

"Can you think a bit faster?" Ron continued yelling at her. Between the sounds of the storm outside and the screams from inside the train - letting them know the weird creatures were also at the other windows - they couldn't hear each other very well.

"I guess because you're such a big _genius_ , _you_ can think of a quicker solution! Huh?" Hermione answered angrily. Her eyes were watering.

"Guys, guys, cut it out!" Harry separated them. Hermione started to cry.

"She started!" Ron defended himself. He was looking desperate as well.

"I certainly did not! You're such a big baby blaming everything on me!" Hermione replied to Ron's accusing answer.

"You're both babies! Now shut up both of you, and let's think together for a way out of here!" Harry ended the fight between his two friends, who immediately stopped talking. Hermione made a wild attempt to blast it out of the way, but the spell bounced off to make a fuming hole in one of the seats.

"If we can't open or blast it there's only one thing to do…" Ron took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of his lungs "HELP US, OPEN THE DOOR." He was banging the door with both fists. Harry and Hermione didn't seem to be having a lot of other brilliant ideas so they joined Ron's efforts to knock the door down, which seemed to be made of steel. It was not normal it resisted all the punches and spells, once before Ron had broken the glass all by himself when he had violently shut the door closed.

The solution did not pay off, and they quickly realized about it. They backed away, staring at the window, highly alarmed. The creature outside had been banging the windowpane at the same time they had been trying to knock down the door, but it hadn't stopped like them. On the contrary, the window began to crack. Harry insulted the door for not doing the same. He drew his wand, so did Ron. They stood firm in front of the door, their wands pointing at the creature and with no idea if the Stunning spell will have any effect against something like this. Its face was white and expressionless and its hands were busily scratching the window. The hands seemed to have life of their own, because the face stared at them, but didn't even twitch. Harry, Ron and Hermione all shook along with the train… not having other choice. Suddenly, the creature that shone silvery light, steadied itself, raising both arms towards the window and, taking its eyes off the trio for the first time, stared at it dangerously. Harry gave a gasp for breath when he saw the face had drastically changed. The deep blue eyes were gone and now a black pair had taken their place. The silvery lips opened to show rows of sharpen teeth. Harry tried to guess what would the creature do and he observed its every move. The flying girly figure took in a great deal of air and started blowing fiercely. The crack on the window began to give in, and after a few CRICK CRACK it finally shattered. The pieces fell over the three nervous youngsters, who dropped onto the floor covering their heads with their arms.

The creature didn't get in. It began to sing in an awful and painful tone. The walls trembled roughly. Harry felt his heart being squeezed and the air getting in less and less. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. The look in their faces and the fact they both had their hands clutched on their chests, gave Harry the answer to his question before he had a chance to ask. They too were being suffocated.

"Are you alright?" Harry decided to ask anyway.

"I am fine" Ron said nodding and discovering small pieces of glass all over his right arm. "Maybe I am not so fine!" he stared at his arm alarmingly.

"Don't move it!" Harry told him while the train shook as if it were splitting in two.

"How about you, Hermione?" Ron shouted between loud BANGS and CRASHES all over the scene. Harry turned to see her. She was covering her cheek with one hand, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Harry asked Hermione who was crying even harder than before.

"A mad glass caught my face!" she said between sobs. She lowered her hand and a wide wound crossed her face.

"Keep it pressed!" Harry advised Hermione. He pleaded for help inside his head. His friends were bleeding enormously and he himself wasn't feeling to well either.

"How about you?" Hermione asked sobbing through painful tears.

"I'm alright!" he said, not believing his own words. They all got up from the floor decided to face the window horror. Harry felt his back aching a great deal when he had tried to straighten himself up. He fell to his knees again. "Argh! What's wrong with my back?" he asked out loud.

"Harry, don't move!" Ron yelled at him staring at his back.

"Why? What's the matter?" Harry asked, wishing his eyes could be removed from his face and be able to see for himself.

"You have a great part of the window on your back!" Ron explained. "You'll be alright! Right?" he said towards Hermione.

"Of course he will!" she said calming herself down a bit, but still sobbing. Harry's pain grew greater, and he felt his knees weaken once he stood up. He hunched trying to avoid the pain, but it didn't have much effect. He, Ron and Hermione were standing side by side, badly injured, positioned to strike. In the blink of an eye, the door of the compartment split open. Harry saw a scarlet figure entering the room, a hand outstretched under a heavy cloak, shooting blasts as it walked in. The creature outside apparently noticed help was there, and started screaming more madly. The noise was breaking them apart. Harry felt his head splitting and his ears aching like never before. Hermione and Ron flew up high and banged against the wall getting knocked out. Harry was clutching the seat with both hands, to keep himself from being blown away. The only thing which seemed not to be affected about anything was the cloaked figure whose robes were flying violently by its sides. It was standing in the middle of the room throwing rays of thunder issuing from the tip of a wand at the flying creature that started backing away, while ten or fifteen more flying beings were coming to its aid. Harry stared outside again, and the creature stared right back at him. The girl-shaped terror threw a beam of light directly at Harry, but the cloaked figure pulled Harry out of the way receiving the shot near the shoulder. Harry was facing the hole where the door had stand, and the figure was protecting him. He didn't understand, but he had learned the hard way that answers were for calmer times. After a couple of seconds, Harry watched how three more cloaked figures, also in scarlet, entered the compartment. He felt safer. Then, the figure behind him, turned him over and after a smile hardly visible through a lowered hood, it squeezed Harry's hand. He didn't realize what was happening, but at some point everything went black.


	13. A new teacher

When Harry woke up, he was no longer on the train. The Hogwarts Hospital Wing was holding him once again. He had been there so many times before, he had no trouble in recognizing it when he opened his eyes. He started to look for Ron and Hermione on the other beds nearby. He was sitting on his bed, turning his head this way and that, but suddenly, he became aware everything was a big blur. He felt scared for a moment, before he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. He touched his way to the bedside table and found them easily on top. He put them on and continued searching for his friends. At the far end of the ward on the last beds to his right, laid Ron and Hermione. Ron was awake and facing Hermione. Harry could only see his back, but that red-haired head was unmistakable. Hermione, on the contrary, was apparently deeply asleep, because she wasn't stirring. Harry sat on the bed, trying to find the pair of slippers beneath the bed with his feet. Once he found them, he walked towards his friends, but Madam Pomfrey caught him in the act.

"Just where do you think you're going, Mr. Potter?" she said from behind Harry.

"Hullo, Madam Pomfrey" Harry answered with an innocent smile.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Where are you going?" she insisted stepping on every word.

"I was going to see my friends over there" he said pointing at the right side of the room. "How are they?"

"I don't know who your friends are Mr. Potter. As you can see I have a full hospital!" she said grumpily. Harry knew Madam Pomfrey was easily upset when one of her patients stepped out of bed, so he didn't bother being scolded by her. He knew better and appreciated her cares towards them. Meanwhile, Harry glanced around and noticed for the first time: the Hospital Wing was packed. He had been searching Ron and Hermione between beds full of students and hadn't noticed. He had been so worried about his friends; he had hardly paid any attention to the rest.

"Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley" Harry specified, trying to sound as formal as possible. Madam Pomfrey gave a sigh and lead Harry across the room.

"They are fine. Miss Granger is going to sleep a bit more time because her wound was deeper."

"As long as she's alright" Harry said breathlessly. "How long have we been here?" asked Harry been used to stay for weeks at the hospital wing.

"Two days. But don't worry! Classes haven't started yet" she added smiling.

"I think Hermione would be the one worried about that" he answered to Madam Pomfrey's joke.

"The train accident was a real mess. Professor Dumbledore spoke with the Ministry, claiming about the lack of security measures on the trip to Hogwarts. He was very upset about it! "

"But there were some cloaked people who helped us."

"Yes, and they were sent there by Dumbledore. The Ministry only agreed to let them be on the train." Harry knew Dumbledore, but he still felt surprised on how he took care of the Hogwarts students. "Without them, the attack of the Nixies would have finished you all off!" Madam Pomfrey added widening her eyes.

"Nixies?" Harry asked. That was the first time he had ever heard the name of the creature who attacked.

"Yes, they're bounty hunters! They don't attack at random, someone must have offered them something" she explained worriedly.

"Who could have…" Harry said sarcastically.

"You really can't think of anybody?" Madam Pomfrey said ironically. Harry felt himself blushing. They finally reached the last two beds. Ron was staring hopelessly at Hermione. He sat straight, the moment he saw Harry coming. Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything else. She touched Hermione's forehead and cheek, saying "I think she should rest a bit longer. Don't wake her up just yet. Understood?"

Madam Pomfrey made Harry sit on Ron's bed. She checked his back and smiled. Then, she walked towards Ron and examined his arm as well. She left afterwards, but not before she told Harry and Ron once Hermione woke, they could all go to Griffindor tower. She was heading for her office at the end of the ward, but stopped by one of the beds before reaching it.

"How are you feeling?" Harry asked Ron who didn't stop staring at Hermione. He was sitting next to Harry, pulling the remnants of bandages off his arm.

"I'm fine. I really wish _she_ was awake though" he added with a groan.

"She is alright. Don't worry!"

"I argued with her before it happened. I was scared. We all were… I just want to tell her I'm sorry"

"She knows that Ron. You're friends." They talked for a couple of hours, sitting on Ron's bed, trying to keep it quiet so Madam Pomfrey wouldn't freak out.

When Hermione woke up, Madam Pomfrey doubled checked her. After giving them all the thumbs up, she handed them a big piece of chocolate to regain strength and guided them out of the hospital wing. They reached the entrance to Griffyndor tower realizing the new password hadn't reached their ears.

"Now what?" Ron said annoyed.

"Don't worry. Somebody will come sooner or later" Harry said keeping his patience.

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione joyfully exclaimed at the professor who had just turned the corner.

"Well, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. It is so good to see you all up and about again." Professor McGonagall told then gladly. She smiled widely at them.

"Professor, could you give us the new password?" Ron said from behind Harry.

"Certainly, Mr. Weasley" she replied. She stepped in front of the portrait featuring a fat lady in a pink silk dress covering the hidden entrance to Griffyndor tower behind.

 _"Password?"_ the fat lady asked politely. "Eggplant" professor McGonagall answered equally polite. They all entered the Gryffindor common room, which was empty at the moment. The night had caught them in the hospital wing. "Everybody is asleep now. You can have dinner if you're hungry and then go to bed" she said pulling her wand from her gown.

"Oh yes please!" Ron said earnestly. Professor McGonagall waved her wand and over the nearest table within the circular common room, three plates and goblets were conjured, filled with delicious food and drink. It was as excellent as ever in Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Hermione ate until the food lost its appealing. The plates made this a hard task, because they kept refilling with fresh made food. Ron had stuffed himself more than the others. He crammed too many chicken legs into his stomach. Harry saw his face reflecting hints he might be sick.

When they walked upstairs, the boys in one way and Hermione to the other, they entered the room with a sign on the front, which now read "Fifth years." Harry found out his trunk had already been placed by the foot of his bed and so did Ron's. Harry folded the blankets and found a note on his pillow. It said Hedwig was safely in the Owlery downstairs. He turned to quietly tell Ron, trying not to wake his other roommates, but he saw a note on his hand too. He understood Pig was keeping Hedwig company. The other three four poster beds had their curtains drawn. Seamus Finigan, Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom were snoring a noisy chorus from between their beds. It was late; they had taken too long at dinner. They had used that time to catch up on any news they had missed on the train trip.

Before Harry could even notice, the morning arrived once again. The greetings and stories about the now past summer consumed their time. Classes were still not ready. They took advantage of this, and went down to the fields to take a nice sun bath. There was a nice view: the Whomping willow was struggling thin air, the giant squid in the lake was raising its tentacles towards the sunlight, and the castle looked magnificent. Harry thought there would be more guards like at King's Cross, but there weren't.

Three more days went by. Harry, Ron and Hermione took one of these to visit Hagrid and spend the day with him. They had so much fun, except when Hagrid insisted on giving them Rock Cakes, and they had no choice but to drink hot tea to make the glue from their mouths melt. Hagrid told them about how things were in Hogwarts and they weren't all good news.

"I tell ya! Cornelius Fudge is starting to worry with all 'is missins" said Hagrid.

"You mean there's been a lot more?" asked Harry.

"Why doesn't the Ministry start acting…I don't know, more active?" said Ron.

"Because they don't want to believe it yet, Ron" said Hermione. "They know Dumbledore's not wrong, but Fudge is too afraid of the truth."

"Thas righ! an he has been keeping an eye on Dumbledore, so he won't keep telling the students tis stuff…codswallop if you ask me, why shouldn't you all know wha's goin' on?" said Hagrid pounding his fist on the table making it rattle along with their teacups.

"But how…" started Harry before Hagrid raised his voice once more.

"Oh, he's sendin Ministry officers he is, to check during classes and stuff"

"No, I mean…how is the Ministry explaining all this attacks and disappearances?" asked Harry.

"Well, Fudge goes on about a sudden outburst of vandalism everywhere" said Hermione beside Harry, who jumped surprised by the answer he had expected from Hagrid in front of him.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"I've been having the Daily Prophet delivered, don't you remember?" explained Hermione. "There has been a lot of headlines blaming it all on criminals at loose…" she made a pause and looked at Harry.

"Including Sirius" Harry understood. "No wonder why he didn't write me a proper letter on my birthday…he was on the run again." There was a silence and Hagrid sighed.

"What is it Hagrid?" asked Ron. Hagrid looked embarrassed.

"Nothin' nothin " said Hagrid looking down.

"Oh, Hagrid, what happened with the giants? Did you talked them into helping us?" asked Harry who suddenly remembered Hagrid's mission. He had been wondering what was going to be different at Hogwarts, and he had forgotten about his task.

"I cant tell you tha'. Dumbledore asked me to keep it quiet" said Hagrid.

"Come on, tell us!" Ron encouraged Harry's question. They bombed Hagrid with pleas to tell them what had happened with the giants, but he didn't speak a thing. Harry noticed his face reflected sadness whenever he said "Can' tell ya." After a while, they headed back to the castle wondering what might have happened that made Hagrid feel so bad to talk about. Harry guessed the giants had flatly refused to help them. Hagrid was probably feeling like he failed Dumbledore.

Anyway, after a week from their arrival to the castle, lessons were ready to start. Harry, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast at the Great Hall while the head of each of the four houses delivered their course schedules; in their case Professor McGonagall.

"I think something is wrong with mine!" cried Ron between mouthfuls of fried eggs. "I missed this food" he added putting some more in. Hermione was handed her own schedule, but she kept looking disgusted at Ron.

"Could you stop talking with your mouth full?" Hermione reprehended him.

"What's wrong, Ron?" asked Harry who hadn't look at his own schedule.

"There...so...me..." he added choking with food.

"Here, slip that food down your throat!" Hermione scolded him, banging a goblet full of orange juice near Ron's hand. He smiled hypocritically and sipped the juice. Harry waited until the food was gone from Ron's mouth to be able to listen what he had to say.

"There is Snape's name twice!" Ron pointed the supposed error with his forefinger.

"You're right" Harry said rather panic-like when he noticed it was true.

"No, it's right. He is going to teach two classes now. They couldn't find nobody who wanted to work as the knew Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher here during the problems with the Ministry. Nobody wants the Ministry angry at them" Neville Longbottom said from beside Hermione.

"Now I'm _sure_ the job is jinxed!" Ron said trying to believe it. The Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher job had been forced to search a new candidate every year that went by. In Harry's first year, it had been professor Quirell, who turned out to be a major supporter of You-Know-Who; next, had been Gilderoy Lockhart, who turned out to know as much as Duddley about the Dark Arts; then, Remus J. Lupin, who was an excellent teacher, who had decided to retire because of the fear of hurting a student during his werewolf transformations; and only last year there had been another supporter of You-Know-Who. And because of all of this, people started to believe the job was jinxed.

Snape was Harry's least favorite teacher and Harry was this particular teacher's least favorite student. Snape had always hated Harry, and was continuously unfair to him. Of course, he wasn't at all nice with any other person either. He was the Potions Master and his classes were torment. He gave preference only to students of his own house – Slytherin - and was extremely mean to anybody else. He kept taking points from Gryffindor for breaking rules Harry was sure he had made up right at the moment. Of the four houses - Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff - Slytherin was the one with the worst reputation. Apparently, all its students, once they graduated from Hogwarts, became dark wizards. Snape was perfect for the job of Head of Slytherin. Only last term Harry had found out, Snape had been a Death Eater long time ago, which made Harry suspect him of even worse things than being unfair.

"He is supposed to teach us about what's coming" Dean Thomas added at their shocked faces.

"If he is as unfair as ever… we might not pass beyond this term, now he has power over two of the subjects" Hermione said outraged. Every Gryffindor knew she loved studying, and also knew she feared Snape as much as anyone else. These were tragic news for her.

"Forget about passing the subject" yelled Ron forgetting the food on his plate. "If he teaches us Defense Against the Dark Arts…he'll kill us. He will have the perfect excuse to blow us to pieces!"

"Let's not panic! We might as well accept it! We don't have a lot of choices do we?" said Harry angrily disappointed, raising his voice, feeling his stomach being torn by some invisible claw.

"Are you mad?"

"Are you feeling okay?"

Harry didn't _really_ want to get used to the idea of seeing more of Snape, but Ron's and Hermione's babbling wasn't helping, besides his speech had had one painful truth in it: _They had no choice_. After what turned out to be the worst breakfast in a long time, they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They faced the Fat Lady, who said "What's the matter with you?" and asked for the password. They entered the common room to see a bunch of other fifth years, gloomily staring at their schedules. Harry actually saw Dean patting Seamus Finnigan on the back, who looked as if someone had just died. They had some time to pick up their bags and head for their first lesson of the day: Transfiguration.

When the time came, they all squeezed out of Gryffindor Tower and to their respective classrooms. Today, Professor McGonagall taught them how to turn animals into nature elements, more specifically _fire_. They were working with parakeets. Neville was scolded by the professor far more than once, because his bird kept catching fire by the tail feathers, instead of converting in fire itself. Lessons weren't so bad being their first day back. Every teacher had welcomed them back with a smile. The day was running peacefully. Hermione kept talking of how interesting the lessons were getting now they had reached the fifth year. At lunch, Ron was up to his head with today's classes, and Harry was seriously considering telling Hermione to stop re-lecturing them both with all of her studies. Nonetheless, she seemed so delighted, neither Harry nor Ron had dared to. On the other hand, Harry was thinking longingly of their next lesson: Potions. He could only imagine in what mood Snape would be, after returning from Voldemort's side _and_ with permission from the headmaster to tell them everything about it. Harry remembered Hagrid and his account of the Ministry's new rules. Apparently, Dumbledore wasn't following orders by the book, after all, he wasn't supposed to teach the students the truth.

After eating lunch, they all headed down to the dungeons rather gloomily. As usual, Potions was one of the unfortunate lessons the Gryffindors had to take along with the Slytherins. The dungeon, where the lesson were going to be had, was damp and cold, very different from the sunny weather making this a lovely day to be outside playing on the grounds away from Snape. They arrived on time, not because they were particularly keen to listen what Snape had to say for two long hours, but because they didn't want to _give_ him a reason for taking points out of Gryffindor so early in the term. They knew nothing made Snape happier than being as unreasonable as possible with every student who didn't belong in his house. Particularly Harry, made Snape's mind drift in wonder, thinking what law-breaking to apply…and if neither worked, which one to make up at the moment to give him a month worth of detention.

Malfoy arrived about fifteen minutes past the hour, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle his legendary cronies. Fortunately for him, Snape had been late for the first time ever, but Harry knew better, even if the class had started already, Snape wouldn't have said anything to reprehend Malfoy.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Harry asked Ron in furious whispers who was looking utterly disappointed. "I saw Lucius Malfoy at Voldemort's feet _that_ night."

"Tell me about it. I was hoping Malfoy would get sacked, but…" he sighed. "When the Ministry caught Malfoy at his house… or at least tried to…"

"What? He wasn't there?" said Harry in alarm.

"No. His wife told them she didn't know anything about it all, and neither did Draco…" Ron continued, but got cut off track for the second time.

"The Ministry believed that?" Hermione shrieked.

"Yeah…" Ron intended to continue after his short and quick answer at her.

"But the way Draco behaves tells you different!" Harry added not believing the Ministry being blind enough to believe Malfoy's innocence. Malfoy threw a poison filled stare at Harry, along with a sneering smile and then turned his head around to talk to Crabbe and Goyle. Harry gestured the other two to speak more quietly, apparently Malfoy had caught at least a part of what they were saying.

"I know…I mean…" Hermione started muttering.

"Would you let _me_ finish?" Ron raised his voice over Hermione's. Harry stared at him and recognized they were interrupting too much and said "Sorry Ron, go on."

"Anyway, the Ministry fell for every word Mrs. Malfoy said and decided to protect their house with guards."

"But…" Hermione started, receiving a deadly look from Ron which made her change her mind and made Harry laugh.

"The thing is they refused, saying they would be fine without extra protection" Ron finished, in a suspicious tone.

"I reckon they must be helping Lucius to hide and probably be in such _business_ themselves" Harry accused. "But why did Fudge try to arrest Malfoy if he said he didn't believe me?"

"Well, after an accusation like that the Ministry had to do something now Dumbledore told the students on the feast on last term, cause obviously they told…"

"Their families, and they would think the Ministry wasn't doing anything and Fudge would start loosing power.." Hermione started matter-of-factly.

"If you interrupt me again, I swear…!" said Ron, who made Hermione blush. "Anyway, yes, that was it and Fudge raided the houses of all the suspects you mentioned!"

"But I thought Malfoy had been cleared last time your dad raided his house" Harry told Ron. He remembered having heard Mr. Weasley say he would love to get Lucius Malfoy for something.

"Well, yeah…but, this time I helped a bit" Ron's ears went brick red.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Remember the stuff Malfoy said at Burkin and Borges? I told dad in secret and he…"

"And he found all the stuff he uses to…" Hermione gave a loud gulp. They all stared at each other.

"Malfoy could be a spy within Hogwarts now, for all we know" Hermione ended the accusation. "We ought to be more careful on what we say in front of him." Both, Harry and Ron agreed with a nod.

The hour went by and there was no sign of Snape. Harry began to hope he had changed his mind about going back to teach at Hogwarts at the very last minute, but just then, with one of two hours gone, Snape showed up. Harry couldn't help noticing a nasty grin on his face. He entered the room swiftly, reaching his desk and telling them all to copy the instructions down - which he wrote on the blackboard with a wave of his wand - and start working at once. They started squashing their Sakura flowers and then fabricating tiny lumps. Today's lesson was the Freezing Potion. This potion transformed anything it touched into solid ice. Pretty much like a statue which could melt near the fire, unless given the antidote. The potion was supposed to be blood-red, but nobody seemed to be getting close. Harry's was a weird shade of pink, and he could see Ron's turning acid blue. Hermione's potion, which usually was correctly made, started to turn the right color once she added the specific quantity of Sakura lumps into her cauldron one by one.

If it wasn't for: ten points Snape took from Seamus Finnigan for dropping some potion onto his robes when he passed by - "Imagine if it had been Contact Draft!" which was lethal by the mere contact with the skin; fifteen points on account of Neville, who dropped his spoon inside the cauldron along with the whole lot of flowers and got a face-full of blue boils - "Go up to the Hospital Wing, you idiotic boy!"; and five points from Hermione, who had tried to correct Snape, _before she could help herself_ , when he misspelled the needed amount of Sakura flowers; Harry would have thought this was a pretty good lesson. The amount of taken points was not really huge today. On the other hand, he had hardly been a target for Snape's nastiness, which was the normal status. In fact, Harry started to notice after a while Snape was avoiding making eye contact with him. The professor hadn't even provoked the students to complain, so he could take more points out of Gryffindor, which he normally did.

The class finally ended. Harry definitely thought they had had worse Potions lessons, but he didn't want to push his own luck and was glad of being out of the dungeon. Next, their most frightening class of all was coming: _Defense Against The Dark Arts taught by Snape_. They headed up to the fourth floor towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Neville was positively shaking. Madam Pomfrey had given him a medicine which cleared the blue boils right up, and he had arrived just in time for this class.

"This is it" Ron sighed standing right outside the door.

"Don't worry. He can't…hurt us" Hermione said more to herself than to Ron. Harry gave her a faint encouraging smile and was about to open the door when…

"I suppose you're scared to death. Aren't you, Potter?" said Malfoy in his drawling voice, who stepped in Harry's way.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" Harry replied exasperated. He couldn't help remembering Lucius Malfoy when he saw Draco's face.

"Now the Dark Lord is up and about again, you must be scared to death…waiting every night till he comes and finishes you off" he gave a nasty smirk. "No less than you deserve of course." Harry resented it, because he knew Malfoy was not entirely wrong. He _had_ been having those nightmares after all. He hadn't really spent a decent good night sleep since it _happened_. He gave a step forward and clenched his fists, ready to nock that absurd smile right off Malfoy's face.

"Not as afraid as your father must be from the Ministry of Magic!" Ron said, to Harry's surprise, with his fists clenched as well. Harry turned to see Hermione, who had her hand clutched tightly around her wand, laying her arm on her side, stabbing Malfoy with her eyes. Malfoy clearly wasn't feeling too brave without his followers. He gave a step back and depreciatively answered Ron.

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my father, Weasley!" Malfoy retorted, while Crabbe and Goyle arrived behind him. Hermione gave a nervous squeal at that moment. Harry was sure Malfoy was absolutely furious with him for telling on the Death Eaters. He was absolutely positive about it, and did not need to hear it out loud. Snape arrived at the exact moment, when Harry and Malfoy's eye contact was about to snap into a savage fight. Ron had already jumped several steps towards Malfoy and was looking murderous. Harry knew how much Ron loathed Draco Malfoy, who constantly had a good laugh from the Weasley's economic situation and saying how they were a disgrace to wizards for not hating muggles.

"What is going on here?" Snape asked suspiciously at the lot with those beetle black eyes of his. Harry and Draco stared at each other for a couple more moments and then Harry answered.

"Nothing, Professor Snape." Draco was looking furious, but backed away all the same.

"You should know better! No fights allowed! Ten points from Gryffindor!" shouted Snape so the rest of the Gryffindors could hear him clearly. Ron was about to say something, but Hermione punched him painfully in the ribs to shut him up before he did. Harry stared at Hermione but kept silent. The Gryffindors were already looking disappointed about loosing those ten more points. Snape opened the classroom and entered first, students behind him. The desks had been drawn to the sides. Hermione was the quietest she had been all day. Harry, forgetting Malfoy for a moment, started to get nervous. What had Snape planned for his first lesson?

"Listen" Snape said loudly so everybody shut up. "On my… _research_ , I have found out that besides knowing how to dominate magical-creature-rubbish, you have to be able to defend yourselves mostly from other wizards" he stared around and then went on. "Therefore, we will be practicing duels throughout this first term. I will teach you new defensive spells you can use against those who might try to harm you" he turned to Harry with a sneer. Harry remembered dueling. At his second year, he had participated shortly in a Dueling Club. He had had a go with Malfoy back then. Harry started to guess, although he had a pretty good idea of the answer, who was going to get partnered with him? If Snape divided them into pairs, he would surely get Malfoy as an opponent. How wrong he was.

"I need someone to practice first" Snape said coolly. "How about you, Potter?" Snape asked with a mocking surprise. Harry wanted to say "NO" immediately after Snape had asked, but that meant loosing more points for Gryffindor. Besides, he knew Snape wasn't going to let him get out of the duel just by saying no.

"Me, Professor?" asked Harry trying to prove another theory which had just popped up inside his mind: he had imagined the question. He had been dreading it and heard it in his head.

"Yes, you Potter. Are you deaf?"

"No sir" Harry answered, leaving behind any doubts: he was about to duel Snape. What could he do? Snape surely knew more spells than he did, and Harry doubted Snape was going to think twice before hurting him. Harry stood at the middle of the classroom where Snape stood with his wand already raised and ready. They made eye contact, then, Snape turned around to the other students, mainly to the Slytherins, to explain how to create a shield with a simple charm. Harry had learned one last year for the Triwizard Tournament, but at the moment it seemed to have slipped right off his mind. He didn't want to tell Snape, he would just try hard to remember…

"Potter, disarm me!" Snape's voice shook him out of his mental spell-searching. Harry hesitated for a second and then raised his wand. Suddenly, Hermione seemed to have found her voice again.

"But Professor, we already studied a Shielding Charm only last year" Hermione said in a tone Harry was sure it was a mixture of panic. She had tried to stop Snape from attacking him. Ron was eyeing Hermione looking worried, and then he stared from her to Harry.

"I think I know what I can or cannot teach in my class, Miss Granger. Five more points from Gryffindor" Snape scolded at Hermione who seemed about to cry and turned red from head to toe. Harry appreciated her effort anyway. Snape gave Harry a what-are-you-waiting-for kind of look, and Harry raised his wand once again.

"Expell…" Harry started to say, while Snape muttered something faster, and he Harry was thrown back by the same spell. Harry's wand flew high into the air and rattled on the floor.

"That was a Deflecting Charm. I'm terribly sorry, Potter, I picked the wrong one" Snape said, not sounding sorry at all, while the Slytherins laughed at the scene of Harry being trashed around. Harry didn't argue, he got to his feet taking the dust off his robes.

"This charm will allow you to use your attackers' spell against him. Nevertheless, this one is much too risky, if you don't aim rightly you can hurt a third party." While Snape continued to explain the spell he had _accidentally_ used on Harry, he was shaking off the effects of the Disarming Spell he had unintentionally shot at himself.

"Again, Potter!" Snape's voice echoed through the classroom. "But this time, perform the Shielding Charm after the Disarming one."

"I don't remember the word for the Shielding Charm, professor" Harry said at the same time Snape had raised his wand again. He hadn't really studied the book back at the Dursleys or at Tatum's. The Dursleys pretended Harry was going to St. Brutus Center for Incurably Criminal Boys; normally Harry would have sneak the books into his bedroom, or threat Uncle Vernon by telling him his godfather Sirius would come over if he wasn't happy, but studying hadn't seemed remotely appealing. At Tatum's house, everybody had been so alert he had simply left studying out of the question. He could slightly remember a couple of spells, but thought better to ask before he crashed onto the stone floor again.

"You don't know, Potter? After Miss Granger's insolent interference about you knowing all of this already" Snape was irritably saying, pointing at Hermione, who slowly sank into the crowd of Gryffindors. "That's three more points from Gryffindor, for the lack of priority over your school duties." Harry had never heard that one before. He could have bet it was a fresh one from Snape's twisted mind. "The word is _cautilus_. On my count now, one…two…three."

"Expelliarmus" shouted Harry from one side. He could see Ron patting Hermione on the shoulder; Snape had done it, he had finally made her cry.

"Deflectus" answered Snape almost immediately from the other.

"Cautilus" Harry replied, but it had no effect whatsoever. The Disarming spell had hit him one more time.

"You weren't concentrating enough, Potter! Have you not practice at all?" Snape asked challengingly.

"Yes I have, professor" Harry lied, afraid further points were driven out of Gryffindor, for his negligence on school books, besides he had been eyeing Hermione and hadn't been concentrating very much indeed.

"Well, I guess it was a matter of stupidity then" Snape said coldly. The Slytherins roared with laughter. After tortuous sixty minutes however, the class ended. Harry was aching all over for being thrown over and over by Snape. Hermione was drying her tears on her sleeve, which had increased after one of Snape's spells had sent Harry straight to bang against the wall, making him collapse face-down onto the ground. Harry was telling her he was feeling alright, while swallowing blood flavored saliva, and that she shouldn't let Snape affect her like this. Ron was fuming, muttering "unfair…filthy…greasy…rat" all the way down the corridor, heading back to Gryffindor Tower.


	14. Girls

Harry, Ron and Hermione ended the evening at Hagrid's cabin. They went down to the grounds, and spent the last couple of hours of sunlight drinking tea and telling Hagrid about their summer. Hagrid kept changing the subject every time any of them tried to ask about how things had gone with the giants. Harry knew if they kept on asking, Hagrid would slip something out sooner or later. Unfortunately, their time ran out and they were forced to go back to the castle. Hagrid walked them all the way to the front oak doors. Once back up at the common room, Harry and Ron started a game of wizard chess and Hermione was on an armchair with an enormous blue leathered book which had "Be ready: A guideline through the management of the Dark Arts" printed on the front in tall black letters.

"Why are you reading that for? That's not our text book" Ron said while his bishop beat one of Harry's pawns.

"I checked it out of the library this evening" Hermione answered lowering the book enough to uncover her eyes. "I thought a bit of light reading about Snape's class would help. I'm not going to learn as much as I want to if I have to keep my mouth shut during his classes."

"That's light?" Ron said pointing at the three inches wide book Hermione was holding with both hands. "You really need to redefine that word!" Hermione didn't reply. She threw an impatience look at him and another at Harry, who had slightly laughed at Ron's recommendation. She continued reading for a while and then said _Good night_ to Harry and Ron before she climbed the stairs towards the girls' dormitories.

"She really needs to learn not everything is in a book" Ron said staring at the wizard chess board.

"I think she already knows but…she is like that!" Harry added thinking of his next move. "It's her stronger worth, besides…" Harry was going to say that quality of hers had helped them a lot in the past, but got interrupted.

"No, nagging people around is her stronger worth!" Ron said, not turning his gaze from the chess board and talking casually.

"Yes, but…"

"I mean, the way she has of deciding what you should or shouldn't do!" Ron gave a sigh and smiled.

"I know, but I still.."

"I can't believe _that_ is one of the things which make her so great" Ron kept on talking apparently more to himself than to Harry.

"Okay…" said Harry realizing Ron wasn't going to let him finish a sentence.

"I mean, she has a lot more qualities" Ron went on and on talking about Hermione, while he straightened every single one of his chess pieces. Harry started to laugh slightly, and to wonder if Ron was conscious of all he was saying or of his presence. Since last year, Harry had noticed Ron had a certain _thing_ going on for Hermione, but he had chosen not to mention it unless Ron wanted to talk about it. After a short while, Ron turned to see Harry as if he hadn't noticed he was right in front of him. Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"I…um…bit tired…see you upstairs!" were Ron's last words before he ran upstairs with his ears burning red. Harry thought smoke was going to come out of his ears, just like when you took a good gulp of Pepper-Up Potion.

The next morning, Ron was avoiding eye contact with Harry, when he joined him and Hermione at breakfast. Harry didn't take this as an offense, because he understood last night's conversation had been embarrassing to Ron. Harry remembered how he had felt when he first met Cho Chang, a Hufflepuff. He felt nervous around her and didn't feel at all comfortable talking about his feelings, so he knew how Ron felt. However, once the owl post arrived, both Harry and Ron forgot about the matter. A big brown owl delivered the newest edition of the Daily Prophet on Hermione's half-empty plate. She unfolded the paper and stared at the front page rather shocked.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked through a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"It cannot be that Skeeter woman again! She's still on _probation_ , right?" Ron said in an undertone to Hermione who was reading the text below the headline. Rita Skeeter, the nosiest woman alive, had published a series of outrageous stories about them all throughout last year. Hermione had discovered Rita was an unregistered Animagus that she had been listening to private conversations to twist them into awful stories.

"No…ern…it's…" Hermione stuttered before she handed the paper to Harry and Ron, who started reading at once. Harry's insides gave an almighty lurch. The front page showed an empty cell, from what Harry guessed was Azkaban prison, and Cornelius Fudge, who apparently was having a hard time trying to keep his face straight. Even in the white-and-black picture, Harry could tell Fudge looked like if he was about to faint. The headline read:

AZKABAN CRIMINALS ON THE RUN!

The Daily Prophet warns the wizarding community on the escape of some of the most dangerous Death Eaters, old supporters of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The flight of the Dementors, the prison's guards, last night at late hours has caused that all of the captured Death Eaters, who were condemned to a life sentence in Azkaban prison, managed their way to freedom. Even though there were a few people who lost their minds years ago, there is no doubt at least half of them are back on the run! The Ministry's decision was not to comment. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, assured the appropriate security measures are being taken and a conference with the Supreme Muggle Ministry would take place sometime this week.

Harry couldn't believe this. The Dementors were the most horrible creatures Harry had ever met. They had the ability of sucking your soul through your mouth, leaving you as a mere shell for the rest of your life, an existence worse than death. Now, they were around the Wizarding world and surely had allied Voldemort. Dumbledore had told Fudge how the Dementors would follow Voldemort in an instant as he could easily offer more victims to them. Harry mouthed breathlessly just like Hermione had done. Ron was bewildered. He was staring at his goblet full of orange juice as it if were filled with poison. Harry gave him an undisruptive punch on the shoulder and Ron came back to his senses, still looking rather pale.

They headed up to their lessons, stopping briefly at the owlery to ask Hedwig to find Sirius. Harry sent the clip from the Daily Prophet attached to a note, telling him to be careful. The Ministry was more alert than ever, so it would be increasingly difficult to hide now. Hermione left the two gloomy boys, who were heading up to the North Tower to the Advance Divination classroom, and headed to Arithmancy. Harry was not really in the mood of hearing Professor Trelawney predicting his violent and sudden death. She had a talent to foresee Harry's death every time they met, which after two years of lessons was becoming awfully annoying. Harry knew it would be very uncomfortable to see Professor Trelawney again. After all, she had predicted Voldemort's return to full strength. Harry also knew she was an old fashioned fraud, but even Dumbledore recognized she did have her moments, although very few ones. Ron climbed the ladder squeezing himself through a trapdoor on the ceiling to enter Divination, Harry right behind him. The curtains were all drawn as was usual, the strong scent in the environment made Harry feel sick. He had almost forgotten about the endless fragrances floating around Trelawney's classroom, making them all feel drowsy and stupid.

"Hullo my dears" spoke a misty voice from a shadowy corner. Harry stared as Professor Trelawney made her dramatic entrance, walking slowly into the light and sitting on her usual winged chair in front of the fire. "Our course is almost at its end. All we have left to see is _Premonition_ " more than a few heads turned to their partners and muttered things like "Is that done with teacups?", "Another crystal ball?" or "The palm shows that?"

"Of course, I can only show you the door. You must look inside your minds pass the mundane and enter into your very self" Trelawney went on. Everybody was wearing an expression of _what?_ on their faces, but stood quiet while the professor talked on and on. Harry was trying hard not to fall asleep, the fumes of the room always made him feel drowsy, but since he had been having nightmares spoiling his good night sleep, the temptation of flopping over the numerous cushions spread on the floor seemed greater than ever. Professor Trelawney gave them all instructions on how to clear up their inner eye by waving both palms over a lit white candle. Harry shook off the drowsiness afraid he might fall face down over his own candle. He could see that instead of clearing the inner eye, everyone was being careful not to burn themselves with the dancing fire, except Parvati and Lavender, who had always found Professor Trelawney an extremely wise witch and paid extreme attention in each class of hers.

"The white candle means purity. It will help you drain those bad vibrations out of our body."

"She'll need more than a candle to drain _her_ bad vibrations if she keeps on predicting disasters!" Ron said to Harry, who burned his right hand with the candle's flame when Ron distracted him. They laughed quietly for a couple of minutes and then Trelawney raised her voice over the class.

"Now, I will give you some items to stimulate your senses and your premonition gifts" said Professor Trelawney while she handed different objects to every student. Harry got an old looking quill and Ron had a golden pocket watch.

"Professor, I think I got something" shouted Lavender to make Trelawney run to her table.

"Duh, we all have something" said Ron lifting his pocket watch.

"I think this belonged to a troubled man" Lavender said dramatically. Harry and Ron turned to face each other containing their laughter, after they saw Lavenders object: it was a rope tied like an oval.

"He must have been troubled to get himself hanged, ain't he?" Ron was saying through suppressed laughter. Harry and Ron spent the next half hour making jokes about what the item's past could be. However, after an hour went by it became somewhat boring. They were running out of good ones and the class still had forty five minutes to dry out. When the conversation ran out, Harry was hit again by the strong perfumed room and tempted by the cozy pillows behind him. His eyelids were getting really heavy, and the room started to get blurry, a sudden voice returned him right back to his table at the North Tower. First, it had sounded as a far away echo, because Harry had been dozing slowly off, but the voice sharpened and cleared the second time it spoke.

"Can I come in, professor?" somebody asked.

"A little late dear, but do come in" Professor Trelawney said disapprovingly not in her usual misty voice, more like Professor McGonagall's severe tone.

"Sorry" someone said from the other side of the room. The girl who had just entered, Harry was now sure it was a girl, because he could see she had long sleek hair. She was taller than the rest of them. She sat on an unoccupied table. The remaining forty minutes ran a lot faster because a new gossip was floating around: who was the new girl, and why was she entering their fifth year lesson.

When everybody had climbed down through the trap door, they started to pretend they were leaving, but nobody was really moving an inch. Harry knew they wanted to know who the new fellow student was as much as he did. They waited a few moments, and saw a pair of feet coming down the ladder, the long black robes covering them almost completely. Harry was staring along with the rest, but when half the person had climbed down the ladder, they clearly realized who it was: Neville Longbottom. A couple of Gryffindors said "It's just Neville!" and then walked away from the North Tower. Harry and Ron stayed waiting for Neville.

"What's our next class? I've seem to have lost my course schedule" Neville said searching through his bag, moving the rolls of parchment and quills around.

"Is that girl still up there?" Ron asked what Harry had been thinking.

"I think she is…yes, she was apologizing to Professor Trelawney" Neville sighed finally giving up any hope of finding his course schedule inside his bag.

"Do you know who she is?" Harry asked cutting Ron's attempts to ask the same thing.

"Yes, I've seen her before" Neville answered starting his way down the corridor.

"Well, who is she?" Ron followed Neville throwing a last glance at the high trap door.

"That's the thing I can't remember!" Harry had been sure this was going to be Neville's answer even before he said it. Neville was well-known for forgetting every single thing, even the simplest ones.

"Look, if she showed up to one of our classes, she'll show up for the rest of them. We'll probably see who she is later today" Harry concluded the prying conversation. He believed whoever it was they would have to find out sooner or later.

Harry, Ron, and Neville walked down to their next lesson. Hermione hadn't caught up with them as she always did. Ron and Harry bumped into Fred and George in one of the corridors, while Neville went on.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked the twins.

"Not really, little brother. I think I saw her go back…" said George but was interrupted.

"Don't call me that!" Ron protested.

"Maybe she forgot her book or is probably checking one out of the library" Harry said.

"I guess that could be it" said Ron. "Hey, who do you reckon is the new student?" Ron asked. Harry was about to say "I don't know" when Fred interrupted.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked in an amusing attitude.

"No, you do?" Ron said jealously.

"Of course, we saw her coming in this morning" George butted in.

"But that's impossible, we were all in class" Ron suspiciously replied.

"Yeah, but you went to class on time. Me and George took our time" Fred said shamelessly.

"On what did you take your time?" Ron asked his brothers. "You're not up to something again, are you?" Harry remembered how the twins had been secretively sending letters just last year. They had been fixing a bad bet.

"None of your business, is it? Anyway, she entered the common room around seven thirty…was it that time George?"

"I think it was more like seven thirty two… or three and a half…"

"Oh come on!" Ron said exasperated. "Are you going to tell us at all?"

They took their next class where Hermione did not show. Fred and George had had a laugh giving them teasers about who _that_ girl was, but hadn't really told them the name or any significant clues. Harry and Ron decided not to care about who _that_ girl might be, but worried themselves about another one: Hermione.

"We should go to the library and find out if she's there" Harry told Ron while they exited the Great Hall after lunch. They both headed towards the library, but once they got there, they saw it was completely empty except for Madam Pince, the librarian, dusting some tall shelves. They asked her if she had seen Hermione. Madam Pince had no trouble recognizing who Hermione was as soon as the pair of them started to describe her. Hermione spent so much time in there Harry didn't find this weird at all. Madam Pince assured them she hadn't visit the library since yesterday evening. Harry and Ron stared at each other and then thanked Madam Pince, who resumed her shelf dusting, before leaving the library.

"Oh no, we're late for transfiguration" Ron said looking up to the clock on the wall. "If she is in there she'll kill us for arriving late" he laughed slightly. Besides the fact Hermione might be there, Harry was worried about the reaction on Professor McGonagall when _she_ saw them arriving late. She was a very nice person, but she was also very strict and would not appreciate their tardiness.

"You're right, let's go. She is probably there already" Harry said trying to get rid of his worry. These were dark times and anything out of the usual made them feel edgy; first the girl, then Hermione cutting lessons and lunch. Even though Hermione had cut lunch before to do some bit of last minute studying of some kind, it felt weird somehow. Harry couldn't really explain what was making him uneasy. He and Ron walked to the Transfiguration classroom. The door was closed, and loud voices were coming out of it. Harry knocked and a silence fell upon the room. They entered, while Professor McGonagall stared at them all the way to their seats. She sighed disapprovingly and then continued to explain today's lesson: turning a beaver into mud. Harry turned to Hermione's usual seat which was empty. He turned to Ron and nodded in that direction, Ron stared back as worried as he was.

The lesson was almost over, and Hermione hadn't showed. They were all having trouble enchanting their beavers. They apparently knew what the students wanted to do and moved away every time someone shot their spell at it. As usual, Neville was having bigger problems. His beaver was a particularly aggressive one. It had been chewing Neville's wand for almost the entire lesson; when Neville tried to retrieve it from its mouth, it moved, but not before biting Neville's hand. Ten minutes more and the class would be over. Harry lifted his feet when Neville's beaver finally broke free from the short leash keeping him tied to the desk, running under the seats, squealing madly, holding Neville's wand between his teeth. Ron lifted his feet too staring at the beaver, while it ran towards Malfoy, who was seating far behind, climbing up his leg. Malfoy leaped two feet into the air trying to shake off the animal.

"Please, stay calm!" Professor McGonagall said out loud. Harry wasn't sure who she was talking to. The beaver was settled on Malfoy's leg, still squealing, without moving. On the other hand, Malfoy was trying to shake the beaver off by jumping up and down.

" _Petrificus totalus_ " echoed in the entire room. The beaver fell onto the ground stiff as a board still clutching Malfoy's leg. Instead of laughing, they all turned to see who had bewitched them both. As Harry was at the very front of the class, he couldn't manage to see who was standing at the back near the door. He could only distinguish a black robed figure.

"What have you done? You don't use spells on a fellow student!" Professor McGonagall scolded that someone.

"Sorry, I was trying to hit the beaver" the girl answered once again. Harry recognized her as the same girl up at Trelawney's class.

"You are going to stay here while I take Mr. Malfoy down to the Hospital Wing… Mr. Longbottom you should come too and let Madam Pomfrey heal those scratches as well!" she said turning to Neville while she unfroze Malfoy with her wand. "I would like a word after class, Miss Salem!" were her last words after she exited the classroom.

"Salem? Ron you don't think…?" Harry was saying while he turned to look at McGonagall leaving. Harry saw for the first time who their new classmate was: it was Tatum. She walked to the front of the class, searching for an empty seat, not looking at all sorry. An unoccupied desk was in front of Hermione's usual table. She sat on the line next to Harry and Ron.

"Hey!" she said merrily to them. He and Ron were in a surprised state.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked beating Harry to it.

"I enrolled again, what does it look like?" she smiled.

"I didn't know you could do that!" Harry said amazed.

"Well, me neither. I just asked and well here I am."

"Hullo, my name is Dean" Dean Thomas had come over to Tatum's desk. "I'm glad you got Malfoy!"

"Well, I'm not. I didn't mean to hit him, but he moved!" she said smiling sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it!" Ron added. "He totally deserved it, and Madam Pomfrey will cure the bite in a second anyway."

"I wouldn't want to get expelled for attacking a student on my first day back though!" she said somewhat ashamed, but still smiling broadly.

"Look, they won't expel you. We've done worse" Ron continued.

"Yes, and don't feel for him, he _did_ deserve it" Harry finished.

The three of them kept their conversation for a while longer. Five minutes before the bell rang, Professor McGonagall came back looking tempered. She dismissed them, while Tatum stood behind being reprimanded. She lowered her head and apologized over and over. Harry and Ron stood by the doorway waiting for her. After a couple minutes of watching through one of the windows a mild rain started, just when Tatum left the classroom.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked at the sight of Harry and Ron. Harry noticed for the first time how very different she looked without her bushy hair. Her hair was sleek now, but her eyes were still somewhat violet.

"Waiting for you. Is everything okay?" Ron asked nodding towards the opened Transfiguration room.

"Yeah, fine. Hey, what's our next class?" said Tatum slightly more enthusiastically.

"I think is Herbology" said Harry, looking for his schedule inside his transfiguration book. "Let's go down to the green houses" said Harry looking at the rain outside, still pouring down gently.

"Wait!" Ron stopped after a couple steps. "Shouldn't we go and see if Hermione is back in Gryffindor Tower?"

"You're right. Why don't you go ahead, we'll catch up" Harry said to Tatum who said "okay" and left. Harry and Ron reached the seventh floor in no time. They were starting to get increasingly worried about Hermione now she had cut more than two lessons. The fat lady welcomed them with "What do you think you're all doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class at this time of day?"

" _Jinxitins_ " Harry said in an attempt to shut the fat lady up. But right after the fat lady threw them a very nasty look, she swung open and two other students were climbing out just then: Neville and Hermione.


	15. Herbology

"Where have you been?" Harry asked Hermione.

"I was going to class" Hermione said tonelessly. Harry could have sworn she looked confused, but there was no reason for it so he didn't ask.

"Weren't you at the hospital wing, Neville?" Harry added, staring curiously at Hermione.

"Yeah, but…" Neville started while scratching his head.

"Look, we're already late. Why don't you tell us on the way down to the greenhouses?" Ron interrupted Neville looking down at his wrist watch.

"Okay" said Hermione. She, Harry, Ron, and Neville were opening the front oak doors when Harry said "Are you alright?" He bent his face to get a better glimpse of Hermione's eyes which had been staring at the floor.

"I'm fine" she answered startled giving a huge sigh along with a smile. Harry felt a bit more relieved when he saw her smiling. Ron opened the greenhouse door, letting Hermione in first and then Harry, who crashed with Neville on his way in. He too looked out of himself.

"Sorry, Harry" Neville apologized in that ashamed tone of his.

"No problem, Neville" Harry answered back, slightly limping backwards because of the aching toe Neville had stepped on when they collided. Ron entered after Harry, closing the door. They all headed towards greenhouse number four which was already opened and in middle of the lesson.

"Can we come in, Professor Sprout?" Hermione asked, once they clumped at the door.

"Certainly, Miss Granger, but I must say I won't be having this lateness again" Professor Sprout reprimanded them before they took up an empty table with a crate on top. The room was darkened and everyone seemed very busy around their respective tables.

"Now, look here" said Professor Sprout bringing a big bowl with what looked disgustingly like…

"Blood?" Hermione asked pointing out the juicy surface of the bowl.

"Not exactly, Miss Granger. This is raw meat, and you will be feeding it to the Swamp Lilies inside the crate" Professor Sprout explained while putting her hand on top of the brownish crate. Harry thought it was rather strange looking for being a simple wooden crate.

"Also, you would be cutting the spikes and putting them into jars" she landed a jar from her pocket on the table. Harry looked down at the table and saw four pairs of gardening scissors. They were all listening intently to the Professor's instructions. She left while the four of them stared at each other.

"Well, who wants to do the honors?" Harry asked.

"I'll do it" Neville said while putting on his dragon hide gloves. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed. Neville took a deep breath and opened the crate. Harry instantly wanted to slam it shut again, but realized a second later this was not an easy option. Once Neville uncovered the Lilies, they began to stretch about two feet high. It would have been impossible for them to close it as easily as they had opened it, even if they had wanted to.

"How are we going to feed these things?" Ron asked backing away from the three bright yellow flowers showing their fangs to them.

"I think we should just give them the meat!" said Neville who looked horrified by the Lilies.

"Look, we just need to organize" said Harry thinking fast. "Why don't you and Hermione do that, and me and Ron will cut the spikes once you…"

"Busied their jaws!" Ron said not at all convinced Harry's was a very brilliant idea.

"I think that'll work" said Hermione nervously. She took a piece of meat from the bowl and encouraged Neville to do the same. She tempted the flower with the drooping piece of steak and the flower started to smell it. After a few seconds Hermione let go of the meat, now being happily chewed by the Lilly.

Now Harry's plan seemed to be working, he and Ron made an attempt to cut the spikes along the flower stem. Harry went first, slowly reaching for a particularly long spike, trying hard not to get his hands too close to the plant in case it didn't find the meat appealing anymore and decided to eat his fingers instead. He cut the thorn and retreated his hands rapidly. However, it didn't seem to feel a thing, the plant didn't pay any attention to this whatsoever, it was still quite entertained with its meal. He and Ron worked faster now they knew their fingers were in no immediate danger of being chopped off.

Forty five minutes into the class, Professor Sprout told them to stop. She pointed her wand upwards and said to the ceiling " _Lumos solem."_ As soon as the plants were touched by the sunlight, they curled down into the swamped bottom of the crate. Ron snapped the crate shut once Professor Sprout gave them the thumbs up.

"Now, before we go!" she called for attention. "Girls!" the Professor told a couple of giggling girls around a table near the greenhouse door. Harry recognized them immediately: Susan Bones from Hufflepuff and Tatum wearing the Gryffindor colors.

"Here, who can tell me which are the properties of the Lilly Spikes?" she smiled at her students. Hermione's hand shot into the air as always, but somebody was already answering before Professor Sprout could give her the turn to talk.

"They are used for countless poisons and is the key ingredient for the brewing of the Binding Draft" everybody was surprised to see Hermione hadn't been the one who answered.

"Ten points for Gryffindor, Miss Salem" Professor Sprout said to Tatum. "Now, can you tell me what _is_ the Binding Draft?" Harry could see Hermione standing on tiptoe beside him, waiting for Professor Sprout to see her. Ron grabbed her by her other arm.

"You'll fall face forward if you don't stop!" said Ron.

"But I know the answer!" she said desperately.

"You always do!"

"I get the right to answer as much as she does!" Hermione started waving her hand frantically.

"I think Hermione knows, Professor Sprout" Tatum told the Professor who turned to see Hermione.

"Yes, thank you Miss Granger, but I would like _you_ to answer Miss Salem." At these words, Hermione put her hand down. Harry looked at her face and it was shining red. "Unless you can't…"

"No" Tatum said blushing. "I'll answer…the Binding Draft is used to bind a person with the real world. It acts as a shield for premonitions, transformations, and other kinds of magic which…" she looked at Hermione's face. Hermione looked up. "I don't quite remember the rest…sorry, Professor" Tatum said still staring at Hermione giving her an awkward smile.

"I can help her, Professor" Hermione said out loud, her cheeks still red.

"Well, Miss Granger" Professor Sprout said glaring at her.

"It binds all kinds of magic coming from within the wizard himself, the magic which does not require a wand or a spell" she completed the definition by the textbook.

"Excellent, take another three points each! Great class everyone, you are dismissed!"

Harry suspected Tatum could have answered just fine without help, but she had chosen to let Hermione answer along with her. Harry looked at the door and Tatum waved good-bye, right after starting to talk animatedly with Susan Bones again. Harry, Ron and Hermione headed back to the castle together.

"What happened to you this morning, Hermione?" Harry asked on their way back.

"I must have dozed off. I spent the night reading the book I checked out of the library, remember?" she said glancing at the pair of them. Harry could remember Hermione falling asleep out of studying too much.

"How could _we_ remember? We weren't there reading beside you?" Ron said.

"Oh, no. I mean, do you remember me reading it before going up to bed?"

"Oh that. Well yes, but… you shouldn't do that, you know?" said Ron opening the front doors. He turned his gaze away from Harry. Harry remembered what Ron had said and couldn't help a smile.

"What?" said Hermione surprised.

"Wear yourself out so often! You're gonna crack!" said Ron. Harry laughed along with Hermione. He thought Ron was overreacting.

"Don't be thick, it's not like I'm doing it every night! I just wanted to be prepared for Snape this time."


	16. OWL pressure

Their last lesson on Thursday was Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were walking along the corridor towards the appointed classroom, where Tatum caught up with them.

"Hey, you guys" she said, panting from the effort of catching up.

"Hi, Tatum" Ron said smiling. "This is Hermione Granger" he introduced them.

"You're one of the best students here I heard" said Tatum, making Hermione blush while she shook hands not having met her properly. Harry had only seen them together in Herbology, and answering a question together was not what you would call a proper introduction.

"Oh… no… who told you that?"

"Well… umh…Susan" she said after a pause. "I'm rather bad with names" she smiled with a sigh. Harry knew Tatum might know much more than that about Hermione, but she hadn't mentioned her job at all. She was acting simply as another rather-tall fellow student. When they reached the classroom, Snape was already there.

"Come in, the lot of you!" said Snape dangerously.

"Can we say _no thank you_?" Ron said under his breath. They headed to the back of the class, but Snape called them forward.

"Granger, Potter, Weasley I want you where I can see you!" Snape said before picking, yet again, Harry to trash around the room. However, the fun of torturing Harry seemed to be wearing off Snape, because they were studying minor curses now and there wasn't a lot of throwing him like a beach ball anymore. Harry did feel light headed after their lessons of course, but it was definitely less painful. At the end of the day, they all headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

Hermione flopped onto a couch starting to read from a book with no name on the cover, while Harry and Ron intended to play a game of chess.

"What are you reading now? _How to be a know-it-all for job and leisure?_ " Ron asked once he was back from the dormitories carrying his chess board.

"I hope you know our O.W.L.'s will take place in February!" she snapped at him closing the book. Harry had completely forgotten about the O.W.L's. He ought to do a bit of studying himself or he might not pass.

"You said it. We don't have to worry about failing those until then!" Ron said smiling at Harry but he didn't return the smile.

"I think she might be right. We should study at least a bit" Harry was saying out of guilty conscious. He didn't really feel like studying extra for anything.

"But, we've got ages, mate!" said Ron looking a bit disappointed.

"Still, I think you two should at least read some of what we have learned so far" Hermione was saying.

"Yeah, that'll take a minute" Ron said smiling at Harry again. Harry again didn't smile back which made Ron's expression fall immediately. "But, but, but.."

"Look, we could just read…I don't know…a while…in the evenings…" Harry was trying awkwardly to explain.

"I know, why don't you do what I did?" said Hermione smiling broadly.

"What? Read until we drop?" Ron said furiously. Apparently the idea of studying eliminated his good mood.

"No" Hermione said impatiently. "Get a Reminder at Hogsmeade. I bought mine at Diagon Alley, but I'm sure they have these there as well."

"A what?" Harry said still looking at Ron who had dropped the chess board on a couch.

"A Reminder. One of these" she said, handing him the book on her lap. "You fill it in with your notes on the subjects."

"Why should we do that, if we already _have_ notes…somewhere" Ron said with his face sunken onto his crossed arms.

"It's not the same! Look" she stretched her hand as Harry handed back the book without opening it. "Come Ron, so you can see how it works" she told Ron, who lazily got up and stood beside her opposite to Harry. Hermione opened the book and it was blank.

"Nice notes!" said Ron sarcastically.

"Wait" she took her quill and wrote down "Potions." The letters shone one moment and the other were spinning and disappearing into the middle of the page.

"Wow" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Now, what is a bezoar?" Hermione asked to the book.

"You already know that! Why are you…?" But Ron's words were drown by another _wow_ from him and Harry. The answer was written on the same page "A stone taken from the stomach of a goat."

"I started filling this during the summer." Harry was still looking at the letters shining in front of him. It was Hermione's handwriting alright.

"So, you write down stuff and when you ask…" Ron started asking, looking from Hermione to the now closed book.

"It gives you the answer you wrote beforehand. It's just something to summarize all the notes more efficiently" Hermione explained happily.

"That should work" Harry said thinking one of this Reminders would be a good idea.

On Friday, spirits were running low. The first week back was almost over and everybody felt their brains were going to explode. Teachers had been giving them more contents in class than was usual because of the O.W.L.'s.

The morning classes advanced slowly. It seemed as if somebody had bewitched the clocks to go slower just to mess with them. Finally, only two classes were left on the day before the weekend. For Harry and the rest of the Gryffindors, these two lessons were Potions and Care of Magical Creatures.

Snape gave them a long session. He spent the whole class telling them about potions and poisons they would have to look for during the weekend, to hand in on two rolls of parchment. They had to write down the properties of each of the long list of potions and poisons by Monday.

Hagrid's class was a bit more enjoyable, but also tortuous being the last before two days of freedom. Even the Slytherins were quiet, watching their wrist watch, looking vaguely at the sky, not doing what Hagrid told them to. Hagrid however, seemed not to care and ignored them. Harry and the rest were doing drawings of the magical creatures they had seen so far, labeling important properties. They started this last lesson, and were soon on the point of finishing it. Tatum was the only one smiling happily while she drew. Harry envied her comfortableness, sitting on a log, drawing merrily, stopping only to drive away a bug from her cloak. Hermione was going frantic trying to remember every little property of the magical creature she was drawing. Harry thought the oncoming O.W.L.'s were really getting to her.

The weekend arrived at last. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to sit by the lake in the shade of a tree. Hermione had brought her Reminder with her, but Ron convinced her of playing a game of chess against him, which distracted her from work for a while. They sat talking in the common room and felt the glory of a relaxing weekend. However, Hermione did not allow them to stay relaxed. She bossed them both until they started looking for their old notes, and then started helping then fill in the details they had overlooked. Harry was grateful at her concern on his and Ron's fate on school, but couldn't help being angry at her for not letting them go hang around outside with a pack of cheery Gryffindors, who were obviously not as worried as Hermione about the O.W.L.'s.

As time went on, classes began to get heavier. They were starting lots of new stuff and were obligated to stay inside the castle on sunny weekends. Even those who had been taking sun baths during their first weeks back, could be seen now coming and going into the library checking out books to help them remember what the teacher had said while they weren't paying attention during the lesson. All people from fifth to seventh year were going frantic. They had all obviously more to study than everybody else. Harry and the rest of his classmates had to focus on their notes while several first and third years played Gobstones two tables away, apparently having the time of their lives while they were enslaved to work forever.

Nearly three more weeks and Halloween would arrive. Everybody was looking forward for a leisure day and Halloween would be the perfect occasion on which, even the teachers were surely taking a break. Harry was happy to be back at school, no doubt about it, but their lessons were getting heavier and heavier.

After having breakfasted on Wednesday morning, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed to Charms class. Hermione was walking a little behind, engaged in conversation with Susan Bones, while Ron was telling Harry how much he looked forward to Halloween. Usually, this class was enjoyable, but Professor Flitwick wanted so bad to make sure they would remember every charm for February's examinations, he had increased the amount of rigorousness during class and homework load. Last week's lesson had been frantic. Tiny Professor Flitwick's wand actually caught fire while he tried to help Seamus Finnigan controlling his flying feather with the _Wingardium Leviosa_ charm. He shouted "Stop, stop, stop blowing things up, Mr. Finnigan!" before he stormed toward his desk, just to be lifted and thrown by an astray Banishing Charm, falling head first into the basket he himself had placed at the far end of the room, but it didn't end there; minutes after he got back to his desk, he got hit by an overly powerful Cheering Charm and couldn't stop laughing until the end of the lesson. It was difficult to notice his tantrum behind all the giggles, but Harry and some of his classmates knew he was hopping mad for sure when he told them "Get out of here!" once time ran out.

This class, however, was running quite smoothly. Everybody was trying to do the Nubius Charm today. This was a new Charm. It appeared last week's chaos had convinced Professor Flitwick they had practiced enough. Also, he kept telling instructions to everyone by shouting from his desk. He was in his usual good mood, but apparently didn't feel like having his wand burned again by getting too close.

"The Nubius Charm is a very tricky one, therefore I expect lots of practice from you" his squeaky voice carried through the room. "However, having such a dangerous effect, I expect you to be very cautious when you cast it." The Charm was supposed to shred things into pieces. It worked for a few seconds only, but it did the job neatly. They were all given an over large tree leaf, which should be properly chopped by the end of the class, which was turning out to be very difficult. Professor Flitwick hadn't lied about the spell. Half hour went by and no matter how much they tried, nobody seemed to be affecting his leaf in any way whatsoever. Even Hermione was having difficulties. The load of homework was wearing her out, and her hands now trembled slightly whenever she waved her wand. Harry was trying desperately to pull off the Charm, but didn't accomplish a whole lot. Ron was stabbing his wand on his leaf, trying to shred it manually, but Harry grabbed his arm in midair and told him to calm down. Unlike Hermione, Ron had another effects on the workload. He wasn't desperate; he was furious all the time and only talked to Harry and Hermione. Besides them, everyone who talked to Ron received a grunt in answer.

"Alright, just calm down and concentrate!" Hermione was raising her voice to herself. She took a couple of deep breaths and steadied her hand. Harry was looking at her, having given up the hope of mastering the Charm any time soon, as many others along the class did, including Ron who had flopped onto his arms again and started breathing heavily.

" _Torneli!"_ she shouted and the leaf floated in midair a couple seconds before falling shredded in small pieces onto the desk.

"Wonderful, Miss Granger!" Professor Flitwick was excitedly saying. He was very glad someone had learned the Charm properly. Hermione was glowing with pride.

"Thank you, Profess…aaaaaargh!" she shrieked. Every head turned her way now. It seemed that the Professor congratulating Hermione hadn't caught everyone's eye, as well as her yell had.

"SORRY!" said Tatum clutching Hermione's wrist, which was covered in blood. Harry and Ron stood up while Professor Flitwick came hurrying to the spot.

"What happened girl?" he asked furiously to Tatum, who was madly sobbing still with a firm grip on Hermione's forearm.

"I was…trying to…to…do the Nubius Charm and…m-m-missed…" she was saying between sobs.

"Miss Salem, I specifically told you to be careful! I want a word with you if you don't mind!" the Professor was reprimanding Tatum. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, please be so kind to escort Miss Granger to the hospital wing. The rest of you are dismissed!" he signaled Tatum, who started following Professor Flitwick giving a last apology to Hermione.

The three of them left the classroom, heading down to the Hospital Wing. Hermione was very serious, Harry was concerned about her arm and Ron seemed to have snapped out of the misery he had been feeling lately.

"How do you feel?" Harry asked Hermione who was deep in thought.

"What? Oh, I'm fine" she said, fixing the handkerchief around her wrist. "It doesn't hurt so bad."

"It looked pretty bad to me!" Ron was saying. "Tatum should be more careful!" he added furiously.

"I don't suppose she did it on purpose. Did you see how frenzied she got?" Harry added.

"Still, she should pay more attention to what she's doing!" Ron kept saying while he lifted Hermione's hand, carrying it with his own as if it were going to fall off. Hermione stared at him and then at Harry, who raised his eyebrows and shoulders.

"I'm not mad at her at all. It could happen to anybody and she really felt sorry about it" Hermione was telling Ron, who looked furious again. "Ron, please don't be rude to her, okay?"

"Okay" he answered in a voice which told Harry and Hermione, he wasn't okay by any means.

"Here we are, we'll wait here" said Harry when they had reached the Hospital Wing. Hermione went inside alone, leaving both boys waiting outside.

"Ron, can I ask you something?" Harry said looking at Ron from the opposite side of the door, leaning against the wall. Normally he could just go ahead and ask, but lately, Ron had been acting weird.

"Sure, Harry" said Ron turning to face Harry.

"What's wrong, mate? You've been very defensive… you're not like this."

"I…it's nothing" Ron answered, suddenly looking at the ground.

"Come on, you can tell me. You know that, don't you?" Harry walked to Ron with his hands inside his pockets.

"Look, I don't want to bother you" Ron said stepping away from Harry.

"You won't!" Harry said firmly. "I trust you everything, I don't see why you can't do the same." Ron stood quiet a bit longer and then answered, scratching his head and turning red in the ears. He was obviously embarrassed, but seemed to want to talk all the same.

"A couple weeks ago…when Quidditch practice began…Hermione and I…well…" he turned redder and Harry imagined what was coming. "Well…kissed" he turned to look from the floor to Harry, but thought better of it and looked away.

"Okay" said Harry, who didn't find this shocking. He knew Ron had liked Hermione for ages now, but also knew how embarrassing it was to talk about your feelings and decided not to mention it unless Ron wanted to.

"The thing is I…asked her if she wanted to be my…you know" said Ron.

"Yes, and…" Harry wanted to avoid Ron said it out loud.

"She said no" said Ron, faster than he had talked so far.

"Oh…umh.." said Harry surprised, not finding anything good to answer back. Ron had given more signs he liked Hermione than she did, but Harry didn't imagine she would turn him down.

"She said we've got too much going on right now" Ron continued. "I…I didn't say any more and pretended it never happened" he sighed. Harry was still lost for words. He was so afraid of saying something that would make Ron feel worse than he did already.

"It's not all" Ron went on gloomily. "About a week ago, Fred and George cornered me in the Common Room. First, I tried to shake them off…I thought they wanted to try some of their inventions on me again" he gave a hollow laugh. "They wanted to tell me about mum." Harry found his voice all of a sudden.

"What? Is she alright?" said Harry in alarm.

"Sort of. Percy left the house" Ron explained.

"Why?"

"Now the rumors of You-Know-Who are getting stronger, because some people are starting to believe it, the Ministry is trying to calm everyone down saying Dumbledore's crazy and you…"

"lied" Harry completed.

"Exactly, there's been a mayhem at the Ministry. People are complaining the Ministry isn't doing enough about the convicts who escaped and…"

"The rubbishy explanations the Ministry gave about vandalism are wearing off, huh?" Harry understood.

"Yes, and some people are taking sides…Percy included!"

"The git" Harry said before he realized he had spoken out loud. "Sorry, I…"

"No, you're right! He is a git. He told mum and dad he would follow sanity and join the Ministry! And that if they headed the way they were, they would be reaching their downfall." Harry couldn't believe his ears. He had heard Ron saying Percy was ambitious, but turning his back to his family seemed too much even for him.

"Mum nearly dies of shock. She's fine now, resting at home" Ron added to Harry's somersault. "She had to be admitted to St. Mungo's for a couple of days, but she feels calmer now."

"I'm so sorry, Ron" said Harry, imagining a devastated Mrs. Weasley lying in bed back at the Burrow.

"I know mate" Ron smiled weakly at him.

"Why haven't you been telling us all this?" Harry asked after a few moments silence.

"I couldn't. After…the problem with Hermione, I tried to keep things normal, but I just… couldn't talk about anything with her…and…if I told you, I didn't know if you would understand…I'm sorry, mate…I…"

"Don't worry about it now, okay? But don't forget we're here for you, no matter what, right?"

"Right" Ron said sighing once more, and smiling wider than he had in weeks. The door behind them creaked as it opened, letting Hermione out after twenty minutes waiting. Hermione was telling them how Madam Pomfrey had bandaged her arm in a second, but spent the rest of the time telling her how very dangerous Charms lessons were getting. She was supposed to keep the bandages for a couple more days to prevent any infections on the magically inflicted wounds.

Later on, even Hermione noticed Ron's mood was considerably lighter during the rest of their classes. Tatum did not arrive for any of them. They were talking about it on their way back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Where could she be? She can't afford to lose lessons like that" Hermione was saying. "She's already struggling to catch up and she'll be even more behind if she's not careful."

"How do you know all this?" Harry asked while reaching the seventh floor corridor.

"Susan told me. She's been talking to her all term."

"Nice secret keeper that one" Ron said, now returned to his joky-self. They all laughed reaching the Common Room after giving the " _password?",_ which this week was " _Firebush."_


	17. Quiditch Trials

Quidditch practices started at the beginning of October. Practices took place once a week for now, usually on Wednesdays if Angelina Johnson, the new captain now Oliver Wood had left Hogwarts, didn't switch the day. However, all they were doing at the moment were Keeper tryouts. They had had several sessions and nobody seemed to know what they were doing.

Today, the hopes we running low after looking for a Keeper for several weeks, but Harry grabbed his Quidditch robes, shouldered his Firebolt and headed to the Quidditch pitch all the same. When he reached the Quidditch field, he was surprised to see how very long was the line of candidates. Harry assumed it was the rising expectation of the first Quidditch match against Slytherin. Today almost the rest of the Gryffindor students seemed to have come down to the tryouts. Harry shook hands with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas on his way up to the front, where Angelina was giving out the instructions for the examination.

"Now, don't feel nervous and just do the best you can!" Angelina was saying enthusiastically, when Harry caught up with the rest of the team.

"And if you get knocked out by a Bludger or something, you can try for the team in a week or two!" said George by Angelina's shoulder.

"Once you've woken up that is!" added Fred on the other side very close to Harry.

"Shut up the two of you!" Angelina scolded them. Angelina walked a few feet away from the line of nervous faces, rejoining the rest of the Gryffindor team. "I truly hope some of these can actually do the job. Nobody so far seems to be any good."

"Come now, Angelina. Some of them weren't so bad" said Katie Bell, a chaser, leaning on her broom.

"Yes, at least we could take one of those if the push comes to shove. Calm down!" Fred said behind Katie. The rest of the team nodded.

"I know, but still…the Slytherins would fool any of the ones we've seen so far" Angelina finished the conversation. A minute later, they started and Harry could see her wish was sort of coming true. There were at least three people who would do a decent job on the upcoming match. One of them, Harry was amazed, was Seamus Finnigan. Angelina was positively buoyant. She kept cheering louder and louder as the "possible" keeper list increased. Dark started to fall after a couple hours. Time was running out and there were still two candidates left.

"Next" Angelina said from the air. Harry was gazing upwards, watching and judging the other attempts.

"Hiya, Harry" said a squeaky voice behind Harry.

"Hello, Colin" answered Harry automatically, but highly surprised. "What are you…" he started saying but he stopped before anyone heard how stupid his question was. He raised a hand telling Colin to fly up to the posts and handed him a broom. Colin mounted it and flew a bit too high first, then leveled up with the goal hoops.

"Hey" said a voice behind Harry, who made a grunt in response, while he watched Colin stop Angelina and Katie from scoring. Then, he turned to see Tatum looking up as well.

"I thought you had been a Beater" said Harry, gazing up again while Colin stopped another double shot.

"Well, you guys don't need one of those, do you? The twins are unbeatable Beaters" she smiled to Harry before her eyes darted to Colin again, who failed to stop the Quaffle for the first time when his broom rose four feet away from the goal posts.

"Next" Angelina's voice carried from the air. Colin landed quite dangerously right next to Harry, who moved aside sure he was going to crash. Angelina flew lower, told Colin he did great and to practice flying a bit more. She flew upward again and blew the whistle. They started passing the Quaffle back and forward. Harry was watching this last tryout intently. After this one, whether good or bad it would be over. Fred and George landed, struggling with the Bludgers, trying to put them back in the box.

"I…think… _we're_ done" Fred said panting, while closing the crate. "Angelina wanted us hitting the Bludgers during the tryouts to simulate the…what was it George?"

"Actual game conditions" he said imitating Angelina's voice. "I don't think she'll need it though, she's been on the team before" added George grabbing a bottle of water.

"She has?" asked Harry, watching how Tatum defended the goal posts as perfectly as Colin had done, except she handled her broom just fine and didn't fly off course while blocking Angelina's shots.

"Yeah, Charlie used to be really hard on her!" said Fred drinking from another bottle of water. Harry remembered Charlie had been Seeker and Quidditch Captain on his Hogwarts days.

The minutes went by and Tatum blocked almost every goal. They cheered her as much as they had done with the rest and slowly, one by one, landed on the grass once again, before going back up to the castle. Angelina told Tatum they would know who was going to be the new Keeper within the next few days, running away from them to return the crate with the balls back to Madam Hooch. Fred, George , Harry and Tatum were at the rear of the line towards the castle.

"How did I do?" asked Tatum drying her front with her sleeve.

"Really good, I'm sure you'll get it…" said Fred.

"And if you don't, don't worry. Colin will, and he'll crash right on the first game and _then_ you'll get it" said George.

"I GOT IT?" yelled Tatum during lunch on Friday. Angelina had come to tell her the first official practice would take place next Wednesday. Tatum stood there smiling for a long time, staring vaguely.

"Congratulations" said Harry. Ron shook her hand without saying anything, before he went back to his meal.

"Don't you think you should study a bit more?" Hermione said a bit bossily. She and Tatum had become closer since the accident with the Nubius Charm.

"Hermione, let her enjoy the moment!" said Ron half through chewing a mouthful. Hermione made a face of disgust and Harry laughed at the same time he put more chicken legs onto his own plate.

"Don't worry about me, I'm prepared for the O.W.L.'s" said Tatum helping herself to potato salad. Hermione had been bossing her into study with them during the evenings. She had agreed to do it a couple of times, but left as soon as someone invited her outside.

"You've been cutting our studying sessions short" Hermione answered back. "We have all studied, but you should study even harder. You should go through _my_ notes."

"I promise I will this afternoon, okay?" said Tatum smiling at Hermione, who agreed.


	18. Something Odd

"What's next?" asked Neville on his way out of the Great Hall.

"Care of Magical Creatures" said Hermione. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Tatum went to pick up their bags and headed down to the grounds. They almost reached Hagrid's cabin when Harry heard a disgustingly familiar voice right behind them.

"Well, look who's here" said Malfoy in his drawling voice, closely followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What do _you_ want now, Malfoy?" asked Hermione impatiently.

" _I_ wasn't talking to _you_ " said Malfoy depreciatively.

"I would be _very_ careful, if I were you, Malfoy!" Ron said, forming a fist and clutching his wand with his other hand.

"But you're not me, Weasley! Fortunately" he answered while Crabbe and Goyle laughed trollishly.

"Can we help you with something, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Well, Potter. I was beginning to think you had lost your voice, although nobody would care since you can't tell nothing but lies" Malfoy shook his head smiling. "Little Potty is telling lies… or haven't you been reading the papers?"

"You know better than anyone about lies, don't you Malfoy?" said Tatum from behind Harry.

"Well, the new Gryffindor rubbish…does speak" Malfoy said looking right to her face. Ron jumped forward, but Harry and Neville grabbed him by the arms.

"If I'm rubbish, where does that leave you, Malfoy?" Tatum answered before anyone else did anything. Harry could see she wasn't upset at all, in fact, she seemed to enjoy fighting with Malfoy. He could see a cynical smile on her face.

"Salem, don't forget what happened last time you lost control" Malfoy said sneering at her. "I certainly remember, should I tell Potter here?"

"Shut up, Malfoy. You don't know what you're talking about!" Harry began to wonder what they were both talking about.

"Careful with your new company, Potter… last time someone upset her…" Malfoy started to say.

"Shut up, Malfoy!" Tatum spoke again, clutching her wand tighter. Harry and Neville let go of Ron and were staring at her.

"She made sure _that_ someone got what she dis…" Malfoy's words were drowned by a fist directly to his face. Tatum raised her arm to curse him this time, but Harry and Ron grabbed her. She was still fighting to get to Malfoy, who was whimpering on the ground covering his face with his arms, when Hagrid called after them. She wasn't smiling anymore, her face was contorted with rage.

"Hey you lot! The class is 'bout to begin!" Hagrid was waving from the edge of the forest where a tall brick wall had been built. Malfoy got up, walked away from Tatum telling Crabbe and Goyle to let her go, and went to join the class still rubbing a reddening cheek. Tatum still looked furious and her hands were getting red from the pressure she was making on her fists.

"Let's just go to class, okay?" Neville said in what he thought will be a calm-down voice, but it had no effect on Tatum whatsoever. She walked behind them all, towards the spot where Hagrid stood waiting, behind the wall.

Once they gathered up, Harry noticed the wall covered the lake from view.

"Lis'n, you lot. These are called Tatlers" Hagrid started the lesson right away, pointing to a bunch of green, slimy-looking creatures. "Can anyone tell me why did I have to fit leashes on 'em?"

"A Tatler is very useful, but very dangerous to handle. They drink insatiably and could cause world draught if they're set free" Hermione answered almost immediately.

"Tha's right, Hermione! Tha's why I built tha' wall, so they won't be able to see the lake, see?" Hagrid pointed to the tall wall brushing the treetops behind them.

"What are they used for?" asked Lavender, who looked quite disgusted of the creatures.

"Well, see the'r ey's?" he pointed towards one of the creatures, who was rolling his eyes so much they were looking through the back of its head. "We use the magical ey's, see?" Harry remembered Mad-Eye Moody, and he was sure so had the rest. Looking one of this weird creature's eyes fit into a human socket wasn't something you could forget easily. He had been able to see through a lot of stuff, like Harry's invisibility cloak or his shoes. Harry hadn't really thought about where the eye had come from before.

Hagrid was explaining how the Tatlers weren't affected by magic, when Ron elbowed him and nodded to his left.

"What is it?" asked Harry, but realized almost immediately what it was.

"Tatum's going to slay Malfoy if she gets the chance, won't she?" said Ron. Harry could see her still fuming angrily beside Hermione, who apparently was trying to calm her down. Suddenly, Hagrid caught their attention back when he spoke a bit louder. Harry was sure he had wanted to friendly shut them up.

"See, Tatlers have to be caught in the wild but once they've tried water they become dangerous. And it would be a hardworking chase 'cause they are fast too" he gave a soft chuckle. "Tha's why is important to keep them leashed." Everybody was paying attention to Hagrid now, except Malfoy who was sneeringly laughing from the other end of the class talking hushly to his cronies. Crabbe and Goyle were listening intently, making weird faces. It appeared Malfoy's words were complicated for them. Harry didn't have to meditate a lot on the subject: he knew Malfoy was up to something.

Hagrid invited them to touch the Tatlers. Harry and the rest of the class beckoned forward to the creatures who were a lot like overlarge frogs. They walked nearer and tried to pat them on the head avoiding closeness with the mouth, just in case. However, the Tatlers seemed eager to lick their hands and turned their heads up making escape impossible. They seemed indeed harmless for being a worldwide threat.

"Stroke their tongs!" said Hagrid.

"Excuse me?" said Ron looking alarmed.

"They like it when you stroke their tong's!" said Hagrid as if this was the most natural thing ever. Harry didn't think this a good idea and a minute later he was probed right. Hagrid had to go help Hermione and Neville, who had tried to caress the tongues of the Tatlers and were now struggling to get their hands back. The Tatler they had each tried to caress had pulled their whole hand inside its mouth and shut it tightly. Hagrid was telling them to calm down, because the Tatlers didn't have teeth, to which Hermione answered "I'm calmed, don't worry Hagrid" but did seem a lot more relieved to hear this new characteristic of the animal holding her hand between its jaws.

Harry and Ron were stroking the Tatler's head, and Hagrid smiled at them. Harry always tried to support Hagrid on his lessons, but got another thing coming if he thought he was going to put his hand anywhere near a bite, even a toothless one.

"You know, they are sort of c…aaarrgg!" said Ron who had just got a slimed arm. Harry began to laugh feeling how his own Tatler licked his fingers. He turned sideways and saw Malfoy leaning over a Tatler, noticeably gripping something inside his robes. Harry guessed he had his wand at the ready. He wished for a second the Tatlers _had_ teeth and were able to chew the wand right off Malfoy's hand. How could Malfoy be afraid of a creature that didn't even have teeth? It was odd. Harry didn't have to wait long to see Malfoy's intentions though. Malfoy released a Tatler from its leash, while Crabbe and Goyle did the same, which was obviously what he had been instructing to them earlier. Some of the girls screamed when the creatures were climbing onto their legs. The wicked trio backed away and enjoyed their damage laughing madly. Hagrid's color flushed to nothing the minute he saw what was going on.

"DON'T LET THEM SEE THE LAKE!" roared Hagrid a little too late. The Tatlers were running to the far lake looking beyond excitement. Hagrid tried to run after them, but tripped on his desperation shaking the ground with his fall, causing a massive tripping of students. Harry started chasing one of the Tatlers nudging Ron on his way up.

"Come on, get that one!" said Harry pointing at the one running away to his right. He continued running and saw a couple more classmates coming to help. Neville and Hermione had a frustrated look on their faces. They were immobilized by two of the creatures who stood behind. Hagrid went running for a Tatler who ran towards the Forbidden Forest on the attempt to escape capture. Harry ran for a second one, and was on the verge of catching it when…WHAM.

He fell face forward near the lake. His glasses were all slimed up and he couldn't see anything clear. He took them off and cleaned them with his robes. He put them back on and saw clearly again, although with slimy spots here and there. He now looked down and saw he was covered in green slime. He tried to stand, but the slime on the grass made him slip. He could see Ron on his far right, slipping as well with a Tatler tight between his arms, who was licking him madly sliming every part the fall had missed.

Three people passed by Harry, while he kept trying to start running again. One of the three still-running people tripped just as the rest had, but the other two managed to get a hold of the Tatler's legs before they fell down as well. Unfortunately, and to Harry's amazement, the creatures legs were no longer the size of a grip. They had become thick and even more slippery. Harry finally stood up, still trying to steady himself. He felt his jaw drop when he got wind of the bigger picture. The Tatler hadn't just reached the lake, it had nearly emptied it! And it had engorged itself ten times while he was at it. The lake looked extremely bizarre half empty. The mermen were starting to raise their heads above the water level looking alarmed. Even a round and smooth sphere appeared, with many eyes looking as puzzled as the merpeople. Harry guessed this was the giant squid, even though he had never seen its head before.

Suddenly, Harry started to feel his limbs again, having lost them when the shock hit him. He ran to help his classmates, avoiding the puddles of slime all over the place. He reached them and saw who the remaining students were: Seamus and Tatum. They seemed to be pulling, but the creature wasn't backing an inch, and suddenly it started moving slowly forward. It was like hearing a foghorn, the Tatler was crying desperately while trying to reach the rest of the lake's water. After a couple yells, the Tatler kept silent but kept moving as well. Merman were covering the now-relocated-shore, armed with tritons and posed to strike. Harry automatically pulled out his wand, but then Hagrid's words pounded in his head "The're not affected by magic, see?"

"Damn" said Harry to himself. He started to put his wand back in the pocket.

"Don't!" said Tatum. "Poke him" she added to Harry's puzzled look. "Tickle him with your waaaaa…" she was explaining, but her words were drowned by the Tatler, who was crawling to the water now, with his feet unable to touch the ground anymore. Seamus and Tatum didn't let go, but they may as well have for all the good it did. They were being dragged along like a pair of ribbons dangling from a parade car. Harry was about to ask for some more explanation, but thought better of it. He hurried and started poking one side of the enormous belly of the Tatler. As soon as he had begun, the Tatler started spiting out water, not quite as much as it had drunk, but it did seem to be swelling down. Harry was trying to poke him harder, but this was a bad idea. The Tatler started to cry again. Harry dropped his wand to cover his ears, which felt as if they were coming off. He was sure he now might be deaf; surely the sound had blasted off his eardrums. Tatum and Seamus were finally convinced they were dragging the Tatler nowhere, so they started poking it as well. Tatum was poking with her wand arm, and covering one ear with the other, pressing her head against her shoulder to cover up the remaining ear. Harry and Seamus followed her lead and the sound winded down a bit. Harry could still hear the foghorn-like cry, while poking the creature, but it seemed to be far away, not right in front of him. When the Tatler shrunk down to a manageable size, Seamus caught it and covered its eyes. Although, this was no good, as they could see through his palm because of the magical eyes. Harry, Seamus and Tatum walked back towards the clearing of Hagrid's class.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

"Bits me, mate" said Ron sitting tiredly on the grass. Harry looked around and saw some people had had enough. They were marching indignantly back to the castle.

"I just got back. I dropped the Tatler I caught into the box" Ron added pointing towards a big black box, to which Hagrid was tying ropes around, right after Seamus delivered the last one.

"She went to get Dumbledore" said Neville from one side, massaging his wrist. Obviously, Dumbledore was coming to clean up the Tatler's mess.

"Oh, thanks, Neville" said Harry sitting down beside Ron. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just I had my hand trapped by the Tatler until Hagrid got back and it hurts a bit" said Neville still massaging his bruised wrist. Soon, the rest of the class was heading back up to the castle. Harry and Ron were coming right behind. They saw Dumbledore going down to the lake and raising his arms and wand, summoning a personal little storm. A huge cumulus started dropping heavy rain into the lake filling it rapidly.

"You should have seen the thing! It got Hagrid-sized on us" Harry was telling Ron.

"Even with Seamus and Tatum grabbing it?"

"Yeah" sighed Harry.

"Wow, and I thought I got it bad getting all slimed."

Once back at Gryffindor Tower, they ran onto Hermione, who came in right after them.

"Where were you? I saw Dumbledore going down to the lake, but you didn't go back" Ron questioned her. Harry was flopping over a couch in the common room, feeling his muscles aching.

"Why would I do that? The class was long over, besides, I was at the Hospital Wing and it took me longer to get back to the Tower" Hermione answered rather fast, as if the words were rushing to burst out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and massaged her wrist. Harry guessed it still hurt from the Tatler incident.

"The Tatler didn't bite your finger off, did it?" said Ron sitting on a couch next to Harry's.

"No, I was… how could it rip my fingers off if it had no teeth?" Hermione scolded before she finished explaining.

"I was making sure you were okay, that's all…"

"Cool it, Ron" said Harry, who wasn't feeling in the mood to hear a fight. Ron grunted and closed his mouth. Apparently, he too was tired enough to shut up.

"Anyway, I was at the Hospital Wing keeping Tatum company" Hermione finished, staring at the window. She seemed to have had a rough lesson as well. She gave a sigh while sitting down herself.

"She did seem banged out when we were at the lake" commented Harry stretching his arms.

"What do you mean?" asked Ron rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, she and Seamus got dragged by the Tatler. I guess that's enough to take your strength away." There was a silence, which Harry very much appreciated after hearing those horrible yells. He had a moment to admire he wasn't deaf after all.

"But she…" Hermione broke the silence, drumming a finger on her lips, mouthing in whispers. "There is no way she could have been there… ran back and…"

"I can assure you she was" Harry answered to Hermione's disbelief. He knew Hermione too well by now, and he understood a new idea must have popped on her mind just then, but what could it be?

"What are you…"

"Unless, she _could_ …" Hermione continued babbling, drowning Ron's words. She stood up and started pacing up and down. Ron gave her a puzzled stare and then turned to Harry who raised his shoulders.

"She was trying... and she used…" Hermione went on as if no one else could hear her. She seemed to be strongly sure about something. She headed to the portrait hole, still muttering very gravely.

"Where are you going, Hermione?" Ron called after her. Harry was getting to his feet along with him, but Hermione turned to face them.

"I'll be right back!" she said before hurrying out.

"What's got into her now?" said Ron flopping back down.

"I don't know" said Harry, who thought this was strange behavior even for Hermione, who ran to the library when in doubt.

She did not get back until a very late hour. The common room was almost deserted when the portrait hole opened once again to let her in. Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess.

"Hey" said Harry in a low doubtful voice. He and Ron bombarded Hermione with questions, but she refused to explain anything for the night.


	19. A different person

The next morning however, Ron began to ask questions again. It was as if he were a bomb waiting to go off all through the night, just to burst at breakfast time.

"Look" said Hermione annoyed. "When the whole problem began, Hagrid fell, remember?"

"Yeah" said Harry and Ron, who began eating their hot breakfast.

"Well, Hagrid knocked Tatum down" Hermione explained, taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Harry was trying to fit her information into what had happened.

"That must have been why she went and catch the Tatler _after_ Ron and I started running" he said out loud. He had run to help with the Tatler in such a rush that didn't even notice Tatum had gotten hurt.

"Yes, she went to help, and then got back…she joined me and…we w…went to get Dumbledore" Hermione was saying as if she was having a hard time getting the words out. Harry and Ron stared. She noticed this and said "This potatoes are too hot!" and then smiled.

"But then, how did she end up in the Hospital Wing?" asked Harry. Somehow, Hermione's explanation was leaving him with new doubts, and apparently Ron too. He had stopped eating.

"We were on our…way back, when Tatum collapsed so I took her to the Hospital Wing."

"What about Dumbledore? We were barely heading up to the castle when he was already exiting through the front doors" said Ron, biting his toast from one side.

"Oh sorry, I forgot! We bumped onto him by…the marble staircase right after Tatum passed out" Hermione answered, while staring at her fried eggs plate, giving a slight in breath here and there within her explanation. Harry could tell, as Ron surely could, Hermione was not telling them something; something to make her this nervous. Unfortunately, Harry knew it would be extremely hard to make her spit it out, if she didn't really want to.

Next Wednesday, the first Quidditch practice took place. It was the very first with the new team. After their last lesson on Wednesday, they all headed down to the locker rooms. Angelina was already there, fully dressed and looking frustrated.

"First practice with the new Keeper, and the Keeper's in the Hospital Wing!" she said angrily.

"Calm down, Angelina. She'll be here" said Fred.

"Yeah, it was only a bump on the head. She'll be back" added George. "Madam Pomfrey must have reattached her head by now…joking, Angelina, only joking" he said covering his head with his arms. Everyone laughed, but not too hard, because Angelina was looking menacing.

Harry was taking as long as possible in dressing up. He knew already how much the twins enjoyed infuriating Angelina since she had become the captain. He wasn't quite feeling in the mood to be part of it for the moment. He had been thinking a lot of what had happened exactly with Hermione the other day.

Once he joined the team, Angelina had started her pep talk. Apparently she had inherited this quality from Wood somehow. She was half through "We'll need to double practices to make up for the lost time" when the door creaked open.

"Hi" said Tatum in an ashamed voice. They all turned automatically to Angelina. She looked still nagging, but her eyes said she was glad the new Keeper had arrived.

"Why are you arriving so late?" Angelina asked breathing deeply.

"Sorry, but Madam Pomfrey took ages on my last check up and then I had to run to get dressed" Tatum said hastily, finishing up with a forgive-me smile. Harry knew only too well how very touchy Madam Pomfrey was while treating her patients, let alone releasing them.

"Well, never mind. Let's get to it!" Angelina said grabbing her broom and smiling. She seemed to be calming down, because she didn't throw dangerous stares to Fred and George when they made a fresh joke. The team went to the Quidditch field, where Madam Hooch awaited.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you wouldn't come" said Madam Hooch. She was trying to see how the teams were doing so she scheduled to supervise with the Team Captains. So far she had checked Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Gryffindor was next.

They mounted their brooms and soared up to their posts. Harry felt great of being up in the air as always. He rounded the field a couple times, while Madam Hooch released the Quaffle, the Bludgers and the Snitch.

The practice went really well, especially considering they had new members and had to coordinate moves, which seemed to have happened almost automatically. There were no _recommendation_ stops, or the need to deal with disagreements. Fred and George were unstoppable. The bludgers hardly ever entered the field. Tatum was blocking all shots, even one that made everybody stop and look. The bludger shot straight to Tatum, the same time Angelina tried to score. Tatum rose above the bludger, gave a whole turn and stopped the quaffle with her thigh. She was hanging single handed of her broom, hovering in front of the goal posts. Angelina was cheering loudly. Harry himself caught the snitch far more than a couple of times. First, it took him five minutes, then two minutes, he was catching it so easily now. The last time, Harry managed to catch it right off the ground level. He got a good hold of his Firebolt with his legs and turned upside down to grab the snitch before it took flight again. He felt so free when he was flying, he had no problem turning this way or that in order to do his job.

"That's it for the day team. We'll continue next week" said Angelina dismounting her broom, while the rest of the team descended by her side. They changed back into their school robes and left the locker rooms to be closed by Madam Hooch. Harry sighed at the sight of the oak front doors. He felt quite tired. He opened the door wide so the rest of the team could get in first, and just when he was looking back to see if everybody was inside, he felt a scratch on his left cheek.

"Ouch!" he said covering the left side of his face with his palm, which was stained with blood when he removed it. The rest of the team walked back out to see what was going on. He heard a scream echoing from a few feet away, and he ran along with the others. It took them a second to find out who was screaming: it was Katie Bell, a Gryffindor chaser. She was desperately trying to get some sort of black feather duster off her face. The thing was wriggling madly. Angelina had to kick it off her, because the thing seemed determined to slash her into pieces. The commotion ended as soon as it had begun, with a second sharp shout.

" _Peasn_!" It was Tatum, standing at the back of the crowd. Harry stared at her for a moment and then remembered: _Mr. Weasley had wanted to borrow Peasn for a delivery back at her house._ This savage feather duster belonged to her. She outstretched her left arm and the angry owl flew to her, silently immobile, with his eyes still fixed on Katie, who was trying to clean the bloody scratches with a piece of her robes between her sobs. Everyone was silent, even Fred and George had apparently run out of funny excerpts.

"Go inside you lot!" said Madam Hooch racing to the spot. "Mr. Potter, Miss Bell, wait a moment and I'll escort you to the Hospital Wing" she added just as Harry and Katie were leaving with the rest. She waited until everyone else was out of earshot, before she spoke again. "You have to be more careful, Miss Salem! Look at this!" she pointed at Harry and Katie. Tatum kept her face straight and for the first time she didn't start apologizing madly to everyone. She was serious with an almost loathe-like stare at Madam Hooch. "I will have to report this, you know that don't you?" she scolded.

"Yes, professor" Tatum answered lowering her stare, but still not looking sorry in the slightest. "Sorry, Katie. Sorry, Harry" she said turning to look at them both with that loathable stare very clear in her eyes. Harry didn't recognize her for a moment. Those eyes made her look like a total stranger.

"Let's go, Mr. Potter, Miss…"

"It wasn't me though. It was my owl" Tatum added not letting Madam Hooch finish, smiling cynically.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Madam Hooch started shouting. "AFTER EVERYTHING THIS SCHOOL'S DONE FOR YOU!" she seemed ready to have a long and rude less argument, but kept quiet. She was still breathing very heavily, when she grabbed Katie by the shoulder and steered her inside. She gave a couple steps back and grabbed Harry's.

"I'll just tie my shoes and go in" he said leaning, hiding from view his perfectly well tied laces. Madam Hooch gave him an I-don't-think-so look, but Harry acted fast. "It'll be only a second, I promise." She seemed so angry at Tatum, and so desperately wanted to get away from her she said "Very well" and took off. Harry was about to stand up when he saw a white square on the ground slightly covered in mud: it was a letter. He picked it up and read:

 _Miss Tatum Salem_

 _Ministry of Magic_

 _Department of custody_

"This is yours" Harry said to Tatum while handing her the letter. She took it rather reluctantly – the smile had vanished after Madam Hooch - and sighed _Thanks_ as if she was tired of hearing Harry's voice. She turned to look at her owl, which was still immobile on her arm, and the owl took off into the darkening skies. The situation was odd because the student's owls usually stayed in the Hogwarts Owlery, _and_ the mail was normally delivered during breakfast time.

"You should get that checked" she said pointing Harry's injury with the envelope, walking towards the oak front doors, leaving Harry alone. Harry wasn't entirely sure why he had stayed behind. Perhaps he was unconsciously hoping Tatum had an explanation on her attitude. During the little time knowing her, Harry had got the idea she wasn't someone who liked leaving people in doubt. He remembered how she had answered Mr. Weasley's constant questions back at the manor. She had been annoyed, but preferred not to leave Arthur hanging in doubt.

He started walking to the castle, a few seconds afterwards. Perhaps, he could simply ask her about it all. Unfortunately, she was nowhere to be found. The entrance hall was completely deserted.

On the next Care of Magical Creatures lesson, the class was rather jumpy. Everyone was keeping away from the Tatlers, since Hagrid had insisted on finishing the lesson.

"No problem, we'll be more careful thas all" he had said. But Harry noticed him sweating against the cool weather. The Tatlers were tied down almost to the ground this time. Their feet had been shackled, which seemed to be irrelevant to the Tatlers because they still portrayed their big slimy-toothless smiles. They spent half the class trying to feed them, while avoiding contact on the other half. Hagrid gave them all what looked like transparent water balloons. It seemed like an easy job, but it so wasn't. The Tatlers were hungry, but seemed more eager on licking their fingers than on eating the balloons.

"That was…umh…fun" said Hermione trying to get the sticky slime off, which had come from the popped Juggle-Jugs, and, added with the Tatler slime, it was made a very hard to remove paste.

"You think?" said Ron rubbing his hands on his robes. "I find it very disgusting to feed slime to an already slimed creature!" he said wiping his face with his sleeve. He had had a worse time than Hermione's or Harry's, who was wiping his glasses at least well enough to see where he was going. A Tatler had coughed out the food right on Ron's face, making explosion, and sliming every inch of his head. Harry and Hermione laughed when Ron started to bang his head from one side, hoping the slime would come out of his ears.

"Oh, shut up the both of you" said Ron, laughing along, while banging his head. They reached the castle to get a de-sliming before Potions. Although Ron couldn't get the slime off his hair completely, he went down to the dungeons just the same. Hermione found it funny to see Ron with his hair abnormally flatten. Ron tried to shape it, but every time he touched his head, he had to rub his hand clean on his robes.

"Potter, a word" said Professor Snape behind them, startling them all. Harry stared at him for a second.

"I'll be right there" he said to Ron and Hermione.

"That's OK. We can wait, it's still early for…" said Hermione.

"I believe Mr. Potter is perfectly capable of getting to his classes on his own, Miss Granger" after this Hermione and Ron stared at him. Harry nodded in silence and saw them go.

"What can I help you with…Professor?" said Harry without meaning to sound insolent but miserably failing. Snape, however, said nothing about this.

"Have you seen Miss Salem lately?" his stare wasn't the usual loathing one; more like examining. Harry hadn't grown an extra eye or anything of the sort, so he saw no point to it.

"No, sir" he answered truthfully.

"You have been spending a considerable amount of time together, Potter; you mean to tell me you have no idea where she could be?"

"No disrespect, sir, but I think I am allowed to make new friends; and even if she is my friend I don't go after her every single second of the day…sir"

"Very well. If you are capable of finding her within your own House, tell her to go down to my office as soon as possible, understand?" Snape retorted after a few moments of staring. Harry stared right back as he was not going to be intimidated by him.

"I will, sir" said Harry and walked to class. He wondered why he had been such an interesting sight for Snape. He probably thought Harry had shown signs of his abuse on him and was trying not to get caught. Harry would have been pleased to announce he had been sacked off the position for being too rough on students. He would even perform the wimpy limb for them to make sure of his case.

Harry was half in the joke, half deep in thoughts. He had been thinking on the last Quidditch practice. He hadn't mentioned anything on the subject to Ron and Hermione. He didn't quite know how to explain how he had felt Tatum as a different person down at the grounds.

The rest of the team hadn't talked about it at all, not even Katie who was now as good as new. Tatum had been phantomlike going to lessons. She was very grave and paid extreme attention to everything the teachers said, which made _them_ happy, but made it impossible for Harry to ask what was wrong since she raced from one classroom to the other. It was a strange behavior, very different from the one she showed when the year had started. She had completely stopped hanging out with them. Hermione tried to talk to her, but she answered she was busy at the time, and walked away. She definitely was avoiding them all. She didn't even talk to Susan like she used to. The news of course flew as fast as ever as soon as Madam Hooch had dictated her punishment.

Once the day's lessons ended, they all headed back to Gryffindor tower to leave their school bags before dinner.

"Tatum" said Harry behind her as they were heading down to the Great Hall.

"Yes?" she said rather coldly.

"Are you alright?" he added rather startled by her attitude.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Umh…Professor Snape was looking for you. He asked me to tell you he wants to see you in his office"

"OK" she said without another word. Harry stared at her as she walked away from the crowd and down to the dungeons.

"What do you reckon's the matter with her?" said Hermione during dinner. Harry turned to the teacher table and Snape hadn't come either.

"Don't know?" said Harry peeking at the entrance, checking if she turned up to eat.

"I'm sure she's fine…she's probably just catching up on her workload that's all…" said Ron through mouthfuls yet again. "She was always…moody…according to Charlie that is" Harry wasn't all too convinced there was nothing to worry about and by the look on Hermione's face, neither was she.

One day, on their way to their next lesson, Neville caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey, you guys!" he said wheezing, when he reached them.

"Hello, Neville" said Harry. "Where were you?"

"I forgot my bag down at Hagrid's so I had to go fetch it" Neville answered embarrassed. "Tatum was helping Hagrid and she found it for me."

"To do what?" asked Ron curiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Hermione.

"No" Ron answered back.

"To put the Tatlers back in the crates" she explained as if this was as obvious as the nose on his face. Harry saw Ron still wasn't quite convinced this was supposed to be clear as water.

"She has detention, remember?" said Harry. "She has to help the teachers around for talking back to Madam Hooch."

"I still can't believe she did that" added Hermione. Harry was as puzzled about it as he was before; at least he wasn't the only one who believed it was strange.

"Me neither. We've done worse and we haven't got any detention" said Ron.

"I don't mean that!" said Hermione exasperated.

"Okay, what _do_ you mean?" Ron scolded.

"It's just that... she did seem irresponsible about school work, but never insolent" she explained. Harry agreed, and apparently so did Ron because he didn't argue back this time.

"Do you think it was detention with Snape the other day?" asked Harry.

"Probably" answered Hermione.

The three of them and Neville took places at the back of the dungeon. They didn't have to wait long before Snape swished in, leaving the door opened and staring at them with those cold eyes. Tatum entered right behind him and sat with the rest of the Gryffindors looking flustered.

"Today, we'll be making a batch of Green Poison" said Snape taking a deep breath before going on. "This poison won't kill _you_ , but for plants it is fatal" he said almost boringly.

"Shall we give him a sip and see what happens to him?" said Ron joking quietly. Harry laughed as well, while Hermione gave them a disapproving look.

"We should definitely do that" said Harry. It took him a couple seconds before he realized he had said this a little bit too loud.

"Potter! Weasley!" said Snape going to the back of the class. He seemed very upset from a closer look. Harry was almost sure he was going to jinx them quiet. "Would you mind keeping silence while I'm talk…" Snape stopped cold. Tatum knocked down some of the flasks on her desk. She was sitting on the row in front of theirs. Snape seemed ready to burst.

"Are you this inept in your other lessons, Miss Salem?" he said turning to scold at her instead.

"Sorry, Professor. I was thinking…"

"Clearly, that didn't work too well for you, did it?" Snape interrupted her. Snape gave a cold little laugh and then walked away to his desk at the front of the class. "Twenty points from Gryffindor" he said almost boringly again, shushing the Slytherins laughs with a wave of his hand as Tatum picked cleaned the potion and fixed the flasks off the floor. Next, he waved his wand and the instructions appeared on the board. "Start, I want a flask of the Green Poison on my desk before you leave! And Miss Salem, come sit at the front where I can see you." She took her stuff and moved to the only seat available at the front, between the Slytherins. Harry thought this was cruel even for Snape. Having him watching you all through the lesson, wasn't exactly a lot of fun.

Harry found the poison-making quite easy. Ron didn't seem to have any problem so far, and Neville was deeply concentrated on how much shredded rowan leaves he was supposed to add to the bubbling cauldron. Soon, there was nothing else to do, but to wait for the right potion-color to surface. A bright orange color covered Harry's poison, and so did a lot others he could see on the other tables. This made him feel he couldn't be totally lost. It would be a while before the potion got darker, as it was supposed to.

"Poor Tatum, she's surrounded by serpents" said Hermione who was also waiting for the potion to bubble properly. She was staring at her back, because Tatum hadn't turned around at all, which would have been difficult even if she had wanted to. Snape kept scolding at her, and then laughing at her along with the Slytherins, who kept trying to make her talk to give Snape a reason to take more points out of Gryffindor or get her into bigger trouble. "She should have been more careful though. It could have been bad" added Hermione stirring her cauldron.

"That was bad luck" said Ron who was imitating Hermione's moves.

"I'll say" she added, now filling the flask with potion and looking for the cork.

"I think she lost interest in school" said Harry putting the cork on his own sample.

"What? The teachers love her. She studies almost as much as Hermione" said Ron. Hermione, of course, didn't approve and rolled her eyes.

"It is not a competition, you know?" she said turning slightly pink "Besides, I don't think she would have requested to come back if it wasn't important for her"

"I don't mean it that way" said Harry ending their discussion. "She seems… angry. Remember our first days back? She was jumping up and down because she was back in school." Apparently, Ron and Hermione didn't understand any better than Harry did. They couldn't explain why she was so deeply into school work now, and so intolerant to anyone who talked to her. A few days ago, Neville asked her to help him out on Herbology. She slapped him and told him to learn to do things right. This shocked everyone, not just Neville, who cried for a long time. Harry could remember the overly gentle host who had taken him into her house, and this person was not her.

"She must have an explanation for it all" said Hermione putting out the fire and waving clean her cauldron. Harry nodded. Ron was arm crossed apparently trying to understand. When they left the dungeons, Harry shared some of his doubts with them. All the way to the Great Hall, Ron kept saying " _Weird"_ and Hermione rushed them every time Harry asked her to tell them what she knew.

On next Wednesday, Angelina started pushing them to eat double rations of everything. She insisted that even if they weren't playing Quidditch this term, they would be well prepared for the next one. When the classes ended, Harry headed down to the grounds where everyone was ready and waiting for him.

"What took you?" asked Angelina.

"Calm down, Angelina" said Fred. "He's five minutes late."

"Sorry, I couldn't find my glasses" Harry explained.

"Alright, let's begin. Madam Hooch said she wasn't gonna lend us the balls…" she threw a glance at Tatum "so this time we're practicing with other balls… I myself enchanted these" said Angelina showing a bunch of grayish regular soccer balls. She looked quite pleased with herself. She told them to take their positions almost right after she explained the practice would last only half the usual time; she threw another dirty look at Tatum.

The twins fluttered on each side of the field, the chasers spread all through it, Harry stood on one end and Tatum flew in front of the goal posts. Everyone was looking down at Angelina who pointed her wand at the balls and they shot into the air starting the practice.

The balls did their jobs well, at least most of the time. The bludgers wanna-bes were beaten and sometimes refused to move at all as if they were glued to the air they were in. Fortunately, they didn't take long in unstucking themselves and the practice didn't have to stop. The quaffle wanna-bes were handled smoothly, except when from time to time they seemed to become impressively heavy and impossible to toss. The Snitch was okay, except it had strange episodes of violence. When Harry caught it the second time, it flipped out and started banging on his head. All in all, the practice didn't turn out to be very good. When they were finished, Angelina signaled them to land.

"I know…I know" she said before anyone could get a chance of complaining about the substitute balls. She herself looked tired of carrying the on-and-off-heavy quaffle. "But we had to practice…" she stopped catching her breath.

"Why, Angelina? We're not out of shape!" said George.

"Look, I just want to make sure that cup stays in Gryffindor for another year!" Angelina explained. Harry tried to put himself in her position. This was her first game as captain. She didn't want to fail them. They went back inside and reached dinner right on time. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione. Ron was eating and Hermione reading. She smiled at him and passed him a plate.

"Thanks" Harry said, before Hermione sunk herself into the book once again.

"How was practice?" said Ron through a mouthful of chicken. Harry just nodded trying to express an untruthful _well_ , but didn't pull it off. "That bad?" added Ron swallowing the chicken. Harry told them about the lousy Quidditch practice they just had. However, Ron did look excited of having the prospective of beating Malfoy again this year. He was Slytherin's Seeker and had never beaten Harry.

They headed back to Gryffindor Tower, full and weary. They almost reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, when Harry saw something fluttering outside one of the windows. He walked nearer and saw it was Peasn again, carrying a new letter.

"Hey, it's Tatum's owl" he said to Ron and Hermione.

"Maybe we should give her the letter" said Hermione.

"Are you mad? How are we supposed to take the letter from it?" said Ron. "After what he did to Katie, I don't feel like being scratched into pieces!" Ron said after walking to the Fat Lady's portrait and giving her the password: _ludere_. Harry followed him and Hermione into the Common Room. Tatum was reading in one of the tables. The moment she saw them she got up and started walking up to the dormitories.

"Wait!" said Harry. She stopped and turned to see him with a faint smile. Harry was actually surprised. It had been a while since he last saw her smile even like this.

"Yes?" she said calmly.

"Your owl…um…was looking for you" said Ron.

"Oh, thanks" she said and walked off to the dormitories. "Good night" she said before she disappeared into the shadows of the stairs.

"Why do you think she keeps getting her mail at night time?" asked Ron flopping over a couch by the fire, closely followed by Harry and Hermione, who reopened her book.

"She always did that" said George from behind them. They hadn't realized Fred and George were at the common room as well. They had their hands covered in blue.

"Why… wh… why are your hands blue?" asked Harry stuttering. Hermione lowered her book to see.

"Oh, it's nothing!" said Fred. "We were developing an Inklue Candy, but it's not ready yet."

"What's it supposed to do?" asked Hermione puzzled.

"Give blue spots all over your body, but so far all we get is blue hands and toes" explained George. "Don't worry, Hermione. You drink some water and they go away." Hermione seemed more relieved. "Unless, you drink something else!"

"What would happen then?" asked Harry.

"Well, it depends on what you drink really" said Fred.

"Yeah, if you drink…let's say a butterbeer, the spots will change to yellow" said George.

"Oh, and I wouldn't recommend drinking Pumpkin juice either?" said Fred.

"Why?" said Ron.

"The spots would turn a disgusting shade of green!" said George.

"Where are you getting the money for all of this?" asked Ron. After bullying the twins to take the money last year, Harry tried not to look too guilty every time Ron asked that question.

"Not of your business, is it?" said Fred.

"Anyway, about Tatum's mail" said George drowning Ron's words. He had opened his mouth to questioned them some more, but couldn't. Harry appreciated the twins didn't spill the beans taking him down with them. "She always liked to get her mail in the middle of the night."

"She liked sending it at night time as well. I remember Charlie receiving letters when it was still dark. He used to share the room with Percy - he covered his mouth as if to vomit - and he constantly told him to turn off the light and read it in the morning" said Fred.

"But he didn't go to bed until he wrote back" said George.

"He really liked her then, didn't he?" said Hermione who had been awfully quiet. Her book now closed on her lap. "I mean, to write to her in the middle of the night."

"Yeah, he's stupid like that" said Fred. "He and Tatum got to be really good friends, which is precisely why she became close to the family in the first place. We knew her when she became Charlie's girlfriend." Both twins shivered as if this was a terrifying idea.

"I reckon he must be writing to her to try and comfort her" said George.

"Comfort her?" said Harry.

"You guys surprise me! You've been a bit slow this year" said George. "She got fired from the Ministry."

"She got _fired_?" Harry asked a bit too loud. "Sorry."

"Yes, how... I mean, she did her job, right?" said Ron.

"Well, as a matter of fact they gave _Percy -_ he covered his mouth again - her job" said Fred.

"What?" said Harry. "I thought he was in the Department of Magical Cooperation, as Crouch's assit…" he understood. Crouch had disappeared, making Percy unemployed, _because_ he was his assistant.

"Yeah, he _was_ his assistant, but when that job wasn't _available_ anymore, he was relocated" said George. "He must be gliding with joy; new job as head of department _and_ the chance to get back at Tatum, altogether!"

"Get back at her? What do you mean?" asked Hermione, beating Harry to ask the same question "Percy seemed perfectly alright around her" Harry thought the same. They hadn't argued all through the summer.

"Well, that was because Mom and Dad were there! Alone, they might bite each other's head off!" explained Fred.

"Tatum and Percy loathed each other at school" continued George. "They fought at every chance they got, but Percy got it double."

"Because Charlie would argue with him some more, afterwards" said Fred. "Besides the fact Tatum enjoyed pulling jokes on Percy."

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Well, once she filled his school bag with Bubotubeer pus" said Ron. "He complained a lot about those jokes even years after they happened" he explained to Harry's and Hermione's stares. Hermione shivered. She had the unfortunate incident of having her hands burned with that same pus.

"Yes, and there was other time, where…" said Fred. "She sent him to the Hospital Wing."

"I didn't know about that one" said Ron.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"They dueled, and… she used a Sword Tossing Charm against him" George finished.

"She didn't?" said Hermione open mouthed. Harry and Ron had no idea what the Charm did. They both turned to her, waiting an explanation.

"She did, those were her specialty" added George.

"What does the charm do?" asked Harry at last, watching everyone's worry.

"It's a complicated one, but very dangerous against other fellow wizards if mastered" said Hermione. "It's like shooting blades." Harry felt short of breath at the image of Percy being shredded by the Sword Tossing Charm.

"After that, Charlie saw just how serious the fight between her and Percy got, and confronted her about it" said Fred. "Even so, after they…broke up, they keep in touch and are still friends as far as we know" Harry, Ron and Hermione were silent. Fred and George decided not to go on with the chat – Harry knew they weren't mentioning about them being engaged, but if Ron hadn't said anything about it, he thought they hadn't told him yet and it wasn't his secret to tell - and left off to , Harry, Ron and Hermione went to sleep son after they had. Harry lied in bed wide awake. He couldn't have imagined Tatum doing something like that.


	20. Nowhere safe

It seemed amazing how time passed. The Halloween feast was due tonight. Everyone was very excited. It was a very beautiful event here at Hogwarts. There were hundreds of candles floating in midair. The clear night sky was reflected on the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. There were pumpkins the size of a student, here and there. Dinner smelled delicious, and everyone was feeling happy. Talking, eating and drinking pumpkin juice made this an unforgettable evening, especially, because Fred and George had given Lee Jordan, a good friend of theirs, one of their Inklue Candies. He had gotten a face full of blue spots, and they were having a great laugh along with anyone else who saw them. They were trying different beverages, making the color switch, and presenting a great show. Some first years were laughing, some moved farther away from Fred and George, apparently scared they might be next.

Things had been calmed enough, and Dumbledore decided as a Halloween treat that the students were allowed one visit to Hogsmeade. This included only third years and up as usual. Ron was telling Harry how many sweets he was going to buy, and Hermione went over her list of school supplies she had ran out of. Harry was just happy of getting out of the castle. He loved Hogwarts, but it was nice to see other places from time to time.

Saturday morning, they were all boarding the carriages to be taken to Hogsmeade. They were formed in a single line, where Filch was checking their permission slips on their way out. Two first years tried to forge the paper and got an instant detention.

Once in Hogsmeade, they headed to Dervish and Banges on Hermione's persistence. She was sure they could find Reminders there as well, and that Harry and Ron needed them badly, since they hadn't being studying much. They entered the store, which was packed, and started looking for the Reminders.

"Why don't you look for them, while I ask at the counter?" said Hermione. "That way we'll be out of here faster and up to Honeydukes" she added staring at Ron.

"Alright" said Ron. Once Hermione left he turned to Harry. "I'll look that way you look this, that way we'll be out of here _even_ faster!"

"Okay" say Harry. He stared at the stack of magic books, and furry quills, when he saw the Reminders in a box on the floor. There seemed to be very few so he took two. Harry thought Hermione was right, everyone had been worried about the O.W.L.s but them, apparently. He turned to look for the other two, but he knocked someone over on his way. The Reminders made a thud when they hit the ground.

"So sorry, I didn't see you!" said Harry taking the Reminders with one hand and helping the girl up with the other. It was Cho Chang, Harry's crush. He didn't know what to say exactly. He fancied her, but then again she had been Cedric's girlfriend, which made it confusing and he ended up saying nothing.

"Thanks, Harry" she said and walked out of the store. Harry stared at her until she disappeared from view. He felt an elbow against his arm.

"Was that Cho?" said Ron, who was accompanied by Hermione holding a shopping bag.

"Yes" said Harry trying to sound normal. He couldn't though. He was still deciding whether it was smart not to have said anything or not.

"Well, what did you tell her?" said Ron.

"Nothing."

"But…"

"Nothing" said Harry, trusting a Reminder onto his chest and headed towards the counter to pay his five sickles. He heard Hermione saying " _You shouldn't have asked_." Harry wasn't feeling in the mood to discuss this now, it would bring everything back again, and he didn't think it wise to occupy his mind on the subject having so little time to study for the O.W.L.s.

They left the store to buy some candy at Honeydukes. The place was even more packed with students. Ron couldn't buy much, because he had spent half his money on the Reminder already, so they didn't take long. He grabbed a couple of Jelly slugs, some peppermint toads and they were off.

Next, Harry invited them a butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks. This place was also packed, which made it impossible for them to sit and talk as they normally did. They bought the butterbeers, drank them standing by the counter and then left.

"I never saw Hogsmeade this full" said Harry when they were heading back to the carriages.

"I think it was because we weren't allowed to come but this time" said Hermione shrugging with cold. Ron was rubbing his palms; he opened the pack of peppermint toads and gave them one each. They felt warm in their mouths and helped to fight off the increasingly cold evening.

When they reached the castle, they left all their shopping in their dormitories and headed down to dinner. Everyone was talking of what they had done on their Hogsmeade visit, to which the first and second years were listening intently.

"Hey, where's Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Don't know" answered Ron. Harry looked at the staff table and Hagrid was indeed missing. He thought he was probably busy with tomorrow's lesson or something, thinking on the previous lesson they had had. He was very hungry and ate a bit too much and a bit too fast. He soon started to feel dizzy and uncomfortable.

"Good night, you two" said Hermione, and did the weirdest thing Harry had seen this term. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and then left blushing.

"What was that?" said Harry somewhat amused.

"What?" said Ron turning pink. "We're…well, she's my…don't look at me like that!"

"It's okay, Ron. I'm just messing with you. I'm glad" said Harry.

"That's why I asked about…" said Ron. "You know? I didn't mean to bother you or anything."

"I know, mate. It's just I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet, with everything that happened it's complicated. You know?" Harry said. They were both standing facing each other, watching how the common room emptied.

"Sure. You know we're here when…you're ready" said Ron.

"I appreciate it" said Harry. They shook hands, and headed off to bed themselves.

Once in the dormitories, Harry lied down but couldn't sleep. His head was swimming in thoughts. No matter how hard he tried not to think of everything at the same time, he couldn't help himself. Besides, his stomach was way too full and he wasn't feeling too great. He decided to sit by the window and stare at the inky sky for a while.

After some time, he started to fall asleep sitting on the floor. His head almost touched his shoulder when he heard a roar, waking him up. He opened his eyes and gazed the shadowy grounds. There was light in Hagrid's hut. He stared at the door, which seemed to be wide opened. Suddenly, a cloaked figure came out running with Hagrid right behind it. The figure shot at Hagrid. Even in the dark, the spell shone in the misty night. Hagrid fell.

"RON, WAKE UP!" shouted Harry, suddenly very aware he wasn't dreaming. "SOMEONE'S ATTACKED HAGRID!" There were noises from the other four posters in the dormitory. Everyone was awake and rubbing their eyes. They looked through the window, squashing one another to get a better look. The cloaked figure looked upward and shot at the window. They all jumped out of the way on time, except Seamus, whose arm was bleeding. The dormitory's door slammed open. There were a bunch of people outside. Hermione squeezed herself through the crowd and entered the room, nobody else was trying to get inside. They were all staring still.

"What happened?" she asked them.

"Someone attacked Hagrid!" said Harry trying to help Seamus stand.

"I'll call McGonagall!" said Hermione running out as fast as she had gotten in. "Move over!" she yelled at the wall of students blocking the entrance. Harry neared himself to the shattered window and saw the cloaked figure still standing and looking upward. It didn't shoot this time though. One moment it was there and the next, Harry was looking at an empty robe on the ground.

Next day, on breakfast time, the air was filled with anxiousness. Everyone was nervous since yesterday's attack. Today, Hagrid wasn't at the staff table either. Harry, Ron and Hermione were very worried about him. Dumbledore, seemed to have noticed the tension, because he spoke to them all. Professor McGonagall asked for silence.

"I am aware of your concerns, but I assure you this was merely an accident and Hogwarts is still a safe place to be" said Dumbledore. "Thank you, now let's begin" he said and the food appeared.

Everybody kept silent and started eating. Harry couldn't really see how these few words were going to calm them all down, but there was an immediate difference within the hall. Harry knew Dumbledore was known for being a powerful wizard, capable of protecting his school. The talk started to grow until things seemed pretty much as usual, but Harry couldn't help being worried about Hagrid.

After breakfast, Harry, Ron and Hermione went down to the grounds for a while. Harry told the other two what he had seen.

"But that's impossible! Nobody can Apparate inside the grounds!" said Hermione outraged.

"I don't think it was Apparating" explained Ron "I mean, you don't leave your clothes behind when you do it properly" Harry said amused for a moment imagining how the attacker might have ended up naked around London. Ron must have thought it as well because he laughed moments later. Hermione was staring at the lake deep in thought.

On the next Quidditch practice, Harry noticed Angelina was looking very low spirited. He didn't have to ask what was wrong, with Hagrid's attack Dumbledore must have totally prohibited a Quidditch match.

"I think this is going to be the last practice of the term" said Angelina.

"Why?" said Katie Bell.

"I just think we've trained enough for next year" she explained. She mounted her broom and everyone followed. They all knew how much being made the captain of the team had meant for her, and to see it wasted this year, she must have been feeling awful.

They practiced half the time on this one. Madam Hooch was again watching. Even though Angelina didn't mean what she had said, she was right. The team coordinated perfectly well, and if a match would be taking place soon, they would surely win. She descended and said good-bye for the night. Madam Hooch ordered them all to leave in pack, except Tatum whom she summoned to help her with the ball crate. She was still serving her detention.

Harry decided to wait for Tatum by the entrance hall. She didn't take too long before she walked in.

"Hi, Harry" Tatum said the minute she saw him.

"Hey" he smiled back. "Are you still on detention then?" he asked before he realized this was somewhat rude. She nodded and started walking away. "Aren't you going back to the tower?"

"In a while. I've got to….do something first" Tatum answered and waved before running off. Harry decided it was enough letting her go. He felt she was hiding something and he had to know what. He ran to Gryffindor Tower and left his stuff.

"Hello, mate. How was pract… where're you going?" said Ron when Harry passed by the common room. He headed straight for the dormitory, which was empty. He was going to follow Tatum and see what was going on. He would use the invisibility cloak, and explain Ron and Hermione afterwards. He didn't take off his Quidditch robes just put the cloak on him and walked out. He reached Hermione's seat, on a couch next to Ron's. They were apparently filling up the Reminders with Hermione's notes wide open on the table.

"Hermione…it's me, Harry" he said when Hermione jumped on her seat.

"What's going on? Why are you wearing….?" asked Ron.

"Shush, I'll explain later, just open the portrait hole for me." Hermione looked around and then said out loud to Ron.

"I'll go fetch the book so we can finish the notes." She looked at him and he nodded back. Harry walked right behind her, moved aside when someone came in, and then left in a hurry trying to retrace Tatum's steps.

Harry went back to the entrance hall and took a right, opposite to the marble staircase, as Tatum had done. It was late and the corridors were almost completely empty, which was good for Harry because he didn't have to be too careful on bumping onto anybody who passed by. Only a couple of first years chased by Mrs. Norris were running in Harry's way, but he managed to slide over to the wall just in time. He walked a couple more minutes and was ready to give it up, when he heard voices from a room nearby. He walked to peek inside. It was the staff room, but the only ones there were Tatum and Snape. Harry squeezed through the half opened door right on time, because a second later Snape closed the door shut with his wand. Harry started to walk away, but a bit of the invisibility cloak had been caught with the now magically closed door. He tried to free himself, but he was afraid to make too much noise and ceased. He stood there listening to the conversation which had stopped for a moment, half thinking what in the world was he going to do to get out.

"The staff members already know, Severus" said Tatum. Her face was somewhat reddish, Harry guessed she must have been crying.

"They don't know the whole story, do they?" said Snape menacingly. "Do they Tatum?" Harry was surprised to hear them talk on a first name basis.

"No" Tatum answered with her head down.

"Of course not. You chose what to tell them and what not to in order to get your way, didn't you?" said Snape. Tatum was about to answer but she couldn't, because Snape went on scolding her. "Do you really believe you're going to succeed? It's all ruined for you, all because you cannot keep your head down!"

"What do you want me to say? I came back to learn what I couldn't…" Tatum's words were drowned by a fierce slap across her face. Her eyes watered and she started to cry silently. Harry didn't know what to think at this point.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT! WHO DO THINK I AM?" said Snape furious. Harry was thinking of reaching his wand, but he couldn't find it. He must have left it upstairs. Suddenly, between Snape's last argument and Harry's wand search, Snape stepped toward Tatum and grabbed her by the throat pressing her against the wall. Harry wanted to help her, but how could he: the cloak was trapped, and exposing himself was not a brilliant idea. He stood there feeling anger cursing through him. "I'm not… just anybody… I could destroy you…. If I please…so don't push me, understood?" said Snape pressing her neck with every couple words. Tatum nodded as clearly as she could, and Snape let her go. Tatum coughed and massaged her throat.

"Then…why have you been helping me?" said Tatum still coughing slightly. "You've been brewing it for me" she added standing still once again in front of Snape. Harry didn't think it wise to provoke Snape this much, especially after he almost chocked her. But to Harry's surprise Snape spoke calmed.

"I think you know why I've been helping you, but I've also tried to get you out of this school" said Snape. "I'm not a very patient person, so I recommend you to leave as soon as possible. Your bosses are not very happy with you, are they? You should just go back to your miserable little life and leave them alone!" he finished. He walked towards the door where Harry was standing pressed to it, but stopped an inch from him. "I'll give you the potion tomorrow, although I really don't see the point, and I would be more prudent concerning what I say if I were you" he turned back, walked to a chair and grabbed his cloak, then left through the door on the other end of the staff room. Harry had got rid of one, but there was another: Tatum. She couldn't find out he had overheard this conversation.

Tatum wiped her tears. She was about to leave through Harry's door, but started searching her pockets. Harry saw her wand near the place Snape had tried to strangle her. She went to pick it up. Harry pulled the trapped piece of the cloak, but couldn't pull it loose. He sat down squashing himself to the corner as much as he could manage.

" _Alohomora"_ Tatum said towards the door, and the door flew open. Harry pulled the cloak and stayed still. Tatum stopped for a minute and checked if anyone was out there, before she left the room herself. This one had been a close one for Harry.

What could all this mean though? Why was Tatum back at school? Had she lied to them all? Harry got up and after checking if the corridor was indeed empty, he went back to Gryffindor Tower. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione. Maybe they would be able to understand better than he had after the fight.

Once back at Gryffindor Tower, Harry changed into his pajamas. Ron and Hermione waited for him in the common room. The only light filling the room, was that of the fire. The three of them sat around it to avoid being distracted by the cold. Harry told them everything he had heard and seen in the staff room. By the time he was finished, Hermione covered her mouth and Ron kept shacking his head in denial.

"Why would Snape attack her like that?" said Hermione.

"Why? Do you need to ask? He's mad!" said Ron. They were talking in whispers afraid of eavesdroppers.

"No, there was another reason, but I don't know if I'm right" said Harry. The other two were listening intently. "Maybe Tatum is passing information onto the Ministry."

"What? But she's on our side, isn't she?" said Ron.

"He might be right" said Hermione. "That would explain a lot."

"Like what?" said Ron looking outraged by this proposal. Harry couldn't blame him, after all, Tatum had almost been her sister-in-law.

"Well… she might be helping to keep an eye on Dumbledore. We all know Cornelius Fudge doesn't trust him because he thinks he wants his job." Harry could remember just how blinded was Fudge last year. He refused to believe Harry because he couldn't cope with the idea of Voldemort coming back to full strength. "Besides, Snape went back to Voldemort, _and_ Fudge knows Snape is passing on information."

"But he didn't believe me?" said Harry.

"Yes, but still he shielded our house and Tatum's. He's been acting both ways" said Ron.

"Yeah, in case I'm not a nutcase and he won't have to say he didn't do anything about it!"

"He could just reply he was working undercover or something" added Ron.

"Exactly, that way he still would have the control" explained Hermione. "So Tatum must be…"

"A traitor" said Harry, feeling the words ache in his throat.

"Yes" said Hermione staring at them both. "And she fooled us all with a different story." Harry and Ron kept quiet, processing all they were saying. Hermione sighed and gave herself a slap on her forehead. Before they could ask, she explained. "I've been so stupid!"

"Why?" said Ron. Harry was staring at her. She seemed about to cry.

"What's wrong Hermione?" said Harry grabbing her shoulder.

"It's just I feel guilty myself. I've been keeping secrets for her."

"What? What kind of secrets?" said Ron suddenly nervous.

"The day of the lake, she did faint, but Hagrid didn't hit her" Hermione confessed. She went on. Harry and Ron were listening to every word. Harry couldn't help being disappointed in Tatum for being a traitor, but Hermione…it just couldn't be!

"She did a Double Mirror enchantment."

"A double what?" asked Ron, who had begun to sweat.

"It's a very dangerous enchantment. It's supposed to create a double of yourself, but it's illegal except for Aurors."

"Why would she use it? I mean, she helped with the Tatlers, but I don't see why she would go as far as breaking the law" said Harry who couldn't understand.

"If the charm goes wrong, there could be two _yous_ hanging around, and the copy drains energy from the original making it weaker" Hermione continued ignoring Harry's question.

"That's why Tatum went to the Hospital Wing, because she was hurt by the double. But she seemed herself" said Harry.

"The double would acquire a mind of their own only if they're summoned for too long" Hermione went on. "Anyway, I took her to the Hospital Wing, and she told me about it. I promised I wouldn't say anything because it would mean her expulsion from Hogwarts and… would make her fail in becoming an Auror" she stared at Harry.

"The train" said Harry. "There were aurors on the train. She was there?"

"Yes, Dumbledore requested trained aurors, but all he could manage without getting into trouble with the Ministry were auror students" said Hermione. "That's why I couldn't say anything to you guys, I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it" said Ron, who had been thoughtfully quiet. "We understand" he added turning to Harry who nodded.

"One thing I don't get is if she _is_ a spy…why was she fired?" asked Harry. They didn't say anything for a few moments then Ron spoke.

"Maybe, when the staff members knew about it as Harry heard" explained Ron. "They fired her, because she wasn't supposed to let them know."

"You might be right" said Hermione. "But then, is Snape playing both sides too?"

"I don't think we need to ask that" said Harry very serious. Ron and Hermione agreed.

"Why haven't they sacked her, though?" said Ron. "Maybe they let her stay because she confessed."

"After all, they did give her detention for the rest of the year, that might be it" said Hermione.

"All we heard was she had talked back to Madam Hooch, but they were really trying to make her pay the treason" said Ron.

"We know Dumbledore forgives, but he had to have proof. Maybe it was the potion" Hermione said now more to herself than to them. Harry clicked his fingers in front of her and she apologized. Harry asked her what potion she was talking about, which was probably the one he had heard talking about himself. "Snape was brewing her a Binding Draft to control her premonitions."

"She has premonitions?" said Ron.

"Apparently very strong ones, which is why they had to bind them; The draft doesn't eliminate them, but only suppresses them" said Hermione. "She told me in the Hospital Wing as well."

"But, why would she want to stop her premonitions, seeing the future must be really cool" said Ron. "She could replace Trelawney" he ended with a faint smile. He was obviously trying to cheer the moment.

"Yes, but imagine trying to have breakfast and having the-last-person-who-grabbed-the-fork's fate!" said Hermione. "Besides, Dumbledore must have thought having the premonitions under control by one of his professors, it would be alright for Tatum to stay. He wouldn't want _those_ to be for the Ministry's benefit." Ron kept quiet. Harry was thinking it all through. It was so much to understand, but at least this was better than wondering about what was happening. However, he felt very disappointed, in some ways he wished he hadn't known about it all. There had been a lot of things he hadn't chose to find out, and this was definitely one of them.


	21. A connection

Their lessons were getting heavier. They spent most of the classes remembering all they had covered already, and once in a while the teacher threw in a new spell, just in case. Harry, Ron and Hermione had finished filling their Reminders. Hermione had convinced Harry and Ron to make some time to study. They didn't fight about it much, she was right. The O.W.L.s were getting dangerously near and they weren't prepared for them yet. Hermione was very pleased in hearing no complains when they were filling their Reminders with tons of information from her notes.

Transfiguration was one of the hardest. Professor McGonagall was a bit hysterical, not her usual self. She told them how there were Ministry members coming to grade their performance and just how important was for them to pass.

"Hogwarts prestige is only reflected on its students. I trust you'll all do an excellent job!" she said nervously smiling. "And please, Longbottom. Try to remember the book must be completely transfigurated in order to get an acceptable grade!" she said smoothly to Neville making him pink in the ears. Professor McGonagall was talking about today's spell. They were supposed to transform books into birds. The spell was easy enough, although it took a while to get the hang of it. The only one who achieved the transformation at once, was Hermione. Harry didn't find this strange, since she had been studying a lot more than they had. Professor McGonagall was gliding with enthusiasm. Harry himself mastered the spell in about half-hour, and Ron took ten minutes more. He was a bit desperate by now, having to study almost every night without the benefit of complaining about it. By the end of the lesson, everybody was doing the spell quite easily, except Neville. At first, he managed to make the book fly, waving the covers up and down; then, he did transfigure it into a bird, although not perfect. It was flying alright, but with paper wings.

The Charms class wasn't as hard. They had been reviewing the charms from past terms, including the Summoning Charm, Cheery Charm, Banishing Charm and all the rest. On their next lesson though, Professor Flitwick added another new charm.

"It'll be the last one I'll add I promise" he said at everyone's exhausted faces. Harry didn't quite believe him. He had said the Razor Charm was going to be the last. Fortunately, the charm wasn't hard at all. It was a Bubble Charm. They each had a bowl of water in front of them and they had to enchant it into water bubbles. Soon, the bowls began to empty and water filled bubbles floated along the classroom. Seamus seemed to attract them, because they kept bursting on top of his head. He ended up soaked and in a very bad temper. After all, the weather was cold and being wet wasn't precisely fun.

Herbology had been the slowest of them all. They had been feeding the different plants in the greenhouses. Professor Sprout asked them all what each plant could eat, and they walked all over the greenhouses feeding from seeds to bloody chunks of raw meat. Incredibly, Neville did great on these lessons. He could easily recognize the plants, although he often forgot what each one of them ate and fed them the wrong thing, having it thrown back out by the plant. He finished puked, but happy of knowing he was good at this.

Snape had been a lot quieter during his lessons. Harry didn't know what to think about this. Listening to him was bad, but thinking he was up to something was unsettling. They had been busy in both subjects. Potions had been hard, but peaceful enough. They had been doing all the potions they had brewed so far and with every class there was another difficult brew to learn before February arrived. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, they had been studying the laws of dueling and a compelling of spells and jinxes covered previously.

Hagrid hadn't got back to teach. The temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher had been running the lessons, professor Grubbly-Plank. She did oral exams almost every day, and spent the rest of the class making them memorize the correct answers. These were safer than Hagrid's lessons, but also extremely dull. At least Hagrid tried to keep them entertained, even though they ended up running for their lives at the end.

The one still unbearable was Divination. Professor Trelawney was asking all kinds of stuff. One day, they had to foresee the next day's lesson and of course nobody could. She was very upset about it. She put them all to meditate for a couple lessons before trying to open their inner eye by force again.

"Let's try this again, shall we?" she said hastily forgetting about her misty voice, as she did every time she got upset. She told them to grab an item from a box near the trapdoor. She said if they concentrated enough, they might achieve their higher self. She had tried with incense and scented candle waving as well, but with the cold outside, the North Tower became cozy enough to put everyone right to sleep.

"Oh no, what are we supposed to do with these this time?" said Harry as Ron delivered him an item. Ron raised his shoulders and curled his lip. They kept touching the objects but nothing happened. Harry could see Lavender deep in concentration, and making guttural sounds. He pointed at her and told Ron. He laughed along with him, and Trelawney stared at them both. The class was over and they still hadn't gone anywhere with the items. Trelawney seemed to resent Harry's latest interruption of the _auras_ with his laughter.

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to put the items back in the box before you leave" she told him, while she went to sit on her winged chair furrowing her face. "Oh, Miss Salem, I forgot about you" she added. Harry turned to see one of the dark corners of the tower and saw Tatum sitting still. Harry thought she must have been waiting instructions since she was still grounded. He still didn't know how to act around her, so he did nothing. "Miss Salem you could order the cushions before you leave." Tatum nodded and started arranging the fluffy cushions all over the floor. Harry busied himself with the items and tried to pay no attention to anything else. He was about to pick up the last object when he knocked something over. It was Tatum. She had been on her knees and had fallen to the floor when Harry pushed her by accident. He smiled apologetically and gave her a hand to help her up. But, as soon as Harry had taken her hand, he wished he hadn't. He felt his chest burn with pain, his arm was on fire and his head was filled with screams, not just one, but many. He couldn't take it and fell on his knees. He felt weak and weary. Suddenly, Trelawney's room came into sudden focus. He was sweating like mad. Tatum was still on the floor staring at him and breathing fast. He had trouble breathing himself. Tatum got up and ran out. Harry didn't know what had happened exactly, and he didn't know how but… he guessed he must have intercepted one of Tatum's premonitions. Trelawney paid no attention to Tatum and kneeled beside Harry, asking what he had seen, over and over again. After a while, he convinced her nothing had happened, and she let him go looking utterly disappointed.

When Harry told Ron and Hermione, they were as shocked as if they had felt the premonition themselves.

"But I thought you said they were bind!" said Ron to Hermione.

"That's what she told me! Unless she's not taking the potion anymore" said Hermione.

"With the potion gone, she's out of the hook and free to pass Hogwarts information to the Ministry again" said Harry. "That's what Snape meant. He was going to give her the potion, but he didn't see the point!"

"Because she must have stopped drinking it!" added Ron. "We should tell Dumbledore."

"I think you're right" agreed Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall, we need to talk to Professor Dumbledore" said Hermione politely one afternoon on which they ventured off to the staffroom.

"I'm sorry, but Professor Dumbledore is in London, settling affairs with the Minister of Magic" she answered. "I'm afraid you'll have to tell _me_ what's the problem." They kept quiet for a moment. Professor McGonagall raised her eyebrows and Ron started.

"We're here to talk about Miss Salem" said Ron. "You know Tatum?"

"I know perfectly who she is, Mr. Weasley. What about her?"

"She's been…" said Hermione.

"Well, speak out Miss Granger."

"She's been passing information to the Ministry" said Harry without thinking it twice.

"What makes you say that, we're not at a war with the Ministry, Mr. Potter" said Professor McGonagall taking her glasses off. "I don't think you should go blundering nonsense like that around. Please leave!"

"No, wait. She's using her premonitions to…" said Ron.

"Listen you children, we know about her gift and we have it under control, and there is no reason to think she's passing information as you say, which besides sounds preposterous since we are in such good dealings with the Ministry. As a matter of fact, we'll have a visit of one of their members in a couple of weeks."

"Yes, now Tatum's fired, but how can you explain nobody else has come all through the term?" asked Ron.

"I hardly doubt is any of your business, Mr. Weasley. The Ministry has been busy; they don't work at anybody's personal schedule, least of all yours!" Professor McGonagall scolded Ron.

"We also think she attacked Hagrid!" said Hermione, desperation in her voice.

"I think Professor Dumbledore told you not to worry about it. Everything's under control and you shouldn't go saying things like that from other fellow students!" Harry thought of mentioning Snape, but thought it would be too much for McGonagall to handle and best left it like that. They left the staff room and walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

"Now, what? They don't think it's important" said Hermione.

"It is if she's working with Snape" said Ron. "I still don't get why they trust him!"

"But she's not" said Hermione.

"And how do you explain those little chats of theirs?" said Ron. Harry was thinking. If passing information was pointless, then why was Snape so desperatedly trying to get rid of her? Maybe he didn't want her to give him a bad fame after gaining Dumbledore's trust a second time. It all became confusing again.

"They're not even sure Tatum was the one who attacked Hagrid" said Ron exhaling.

"Neither are we!" said Hermione. "We're just guessing we have no proof!"

"I know what we can do!" said Harry. "We should follow her again and see what we find out."

"Good idea" said Hermione. Ron agreed

It took weeks of following Tatum around, to finally get some results. Snape gave her a note on one of their Potions lessons. Harry, Ron and Hermione knew this was it. During that entire day, they followed her to her usual business. Hanging around in the library and looking at the sky through one of the Common room's windows were her main activities these days. Tatum no longer went outside and played Wizard Chess, or Gobstones with the other Gryffindors as she used to. They invited her almost everyday, until one afternoon, seemed to be rejected enough and only waved on their way out. Harry, Ron and Hermione tailed her up close, but always pretending they were minding their own business, which worked very well except for the occasional mess up; like the time Ron was pretending to read a book to keep appearances and was trying to do so with the book upside down. Most times they got bored of just watching her and ended up playing a good game of Wizard Chess themselves.

Late at night on the same day, the common room started to empty slowly as it grew later. Harry, Ron and Hermione were keeping an even closer watch on Tatum. They were afraid she would sneak out and miss their chance. However, almost at nine thirty, she herself went to bed. They went to bed after her, and Hermione was to keep watch if she slipped out of the dormitory, as they shared the same one. Harry and Ron lied down on their beds fully dressed. Harry was lying wide awake thinking what would happen this time. He couldn't trust Tatum anymore, but he was sure he would jinx Snape if he saw him trying to strangle her once again. The dormitory's door was slightly opened and a luminous shade came from downstairs. The Hogwarts house-elves mustn't had put out the fire just yet. The time passed by and Hermione hadn't call them. Harry started to feel his eyelids increasingly heavy. He was closing them and opening them again, shaking his head. He was desperately trying not to fall asleep, he wouldn't hear Hermione if he did. The room was getting fuzzy, the lights downstairs went out, the moonlight was gently touching the window panes, the moment was perfect just to leave everything for some other day. Harry closed his eyes and knew no more.

All of a sudden, he felt his hair in his face and tried to slap it off. The hair gave a terrible _meow_ and Harry opened his eyes. It was Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. It had been trying to wake him and Harry knocked it off the bed. There were stirs from the other beds, but nobody seemed to care enough to look what was going on. Harry looked through the window; the night had really fallen now. Harry noticed a piece of paper tied to Crookshanks' neck. It read "NOW!" It was Hermione's handwriting. He found his shoes and got out of bed. He walked as silently as he could manage towards Ron's four poster and shook him calling his name. Ron didn't answer with anything more than a snore. Harry took a pillow and wacked him on the chest. Ron woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's go!" Harry said to him in whispers. Ron looked sleepy still, but followed him. Harry went over to his bed and pulled his invisibility cloak from his trunk. He hid it under one arm and tiptoed down to the common room, where Hermione was waiting.


	22. Secret meatings

"What took you?" she scolded in an undertone. "She just left, but I have no idea where she could have gone because you took too long in getting down. Did you fall asleep?" Harry decided not to answer this. He was a bit ashamed as Hermione had so obviously waited wide awake. He walked towards the portrait hole and told Ron and Hermione to cover themselves with the cloak as well. They left Gryffindor Tower.

"Yeah, give me another slice…zzzz…" the fat lady was saying behind them. They were trying to quicken their pace as they didn't know where Tatum was. Harry thought Hermione was right, they had taken too long coming down, what if they didn't find her? The minutes passed and there was no sign of anybody within the corridors. They reached the entrance hall and looked around.

"We're not going to find her, are we?" said Ron slightly desperate. Harry didn't know what to answer exactly. He thought this was pointless, without any lead they were completely lost. The castle was way to big to be searched up and down in enough time to catch the conversation with Snape. Harry was about to turn back when a cold breeze on his back made him shiver. He turned around and saw the oak front doors unlocked. One of the doors was slightly opened and moonlight squeezed through.

"Look" he said to the other two.

"I don't know if we should go outside!" said Hermione stopping on their way out.

"Lighten up, we'll be back" said Ron.

"Yes, but what if we get locked out?" she answered back staring at the front doors.

"Look, we just have to make sure we enter a bit sooner than they do" said Harry who thought they were loosing precious time standing in the doorway. Harry walked out, Ron and Hermione next to him. Harry sped up when he saw a light outside Hagrid's house. If they didn't find Snape, maybe Hagrid would have some information about his attack, making this night stroll worthwhile. Harry had waited this long, and he was decided to figure something out. Ron and Hermione tried to hurry and keep completely covered by the cloak. As they drew nearer, they saw two people standing by the shade of Hagrid's house. A wand wave turned off the hut's front lights and the moon became the only thing keeping them from being in total darkness. Harry, Ron and Hermione realized it was Snape and Tatum at once. Out of instinct, they hurried to hide behind a bush nearby, even though they were concealed beneath the cloak.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" said Tatum. Harry worried they had arrived too late.

"Do you need more to convince yourself I'm not joking?" answered Snape coldly. Harry wondered what he had said. Had he threatened her?

"Do what you must. But I won't leave… I'll win at the end" Tatum declared in firm whispers.

"You will never make it! Why don't you just give up?" said Snape with an incredulous sigh.

"I can't. You know I can't" Tatum said. "I wish you were my ally."

"I can't, and I won't!" said Snape with fury in his eyes. "You won't get away with it, you mark my words!" Harry was trying desperately to understand what was going on. He turned to Ron and Hermione. They didn't seem to understand any more than he did at the moment.

"Why do you hate me so much…uncle Severus?" said Tatum. Harry felt his stomach bottom drop to the ground. He couldn't believe they were related. Apparently, the other two were as shocked as he was. Their breathing seemed to stop for a moment. Harry couldn't understand why everything was so immensely quiet all of a sudden.

"Don't call me that!" said Snape angrily. "I can't stand hearing it!"

"It's the truth, you cannot hide it no matter how you try."

"You should be telling yourself those things, not me" said Snape. "You try to forget something you can't fight." Tatum tried to talk but Snape raised his wand. Harry gripped his own under the cloak. He felt a hand restraining him: it was Hermione's. She shook her head and then stared at the fight once more. "You'll realize too late you're in a battle you already lost, or don't you remember the night at the hollow?" he said still pointing his wand towards Tatum, who gave a couple steps back. She opened her mouth, but the words seemed to have abandoned her. Snape gave a cold laugh, and left the darkness storming towards the castle. Tatum took several deep breaths before taking the same route. Harry, Ron and Hermione ran some distance from her, reaching the oak doors almost at the same time. Tatum was behind them by a few steps. Snape seemed to have left the door opened for her. The three of them entered and moved aside. Tatum entered and closed the door behind her. She leaned on it for a moment and then walked apparently back to Gyffindor Tower. Harry, Ron and Hermione followed her, and once they reached the portrait hole the fat lady asked sleepily.

"zzzz…Pass…the cake…" she gave a big snore. "Pass…word?"

"Jiddikiddings" whispered Tatum. The portrait hole opened, and the three entered behind her just in time. When Ron had put his foot inside the portrait hole was shut again. Tatum went straight to bed. Harry, Ron and Hermione however, decided to stay in the common room for a bit longer. They came from under the cloak and sat near the extinguished fire talking in whispers afraid they might wake someone up.

"What do you reckon?" said Ron scratching his head. Harry didn't quite know what to say.

"I don't get why Snape would want to harm his own niece" said Hermione.

"Because it's Snape" said Ron. "He's pure evil that's all!"

"No, I don't think that's it" said Harry, who finally heard himself talking. He had been thinking a lot but had finally spoken out loud. "I think Tatum is up to something here at Hogwarts and for some reason he does not agree with her."

"She wants to do something, and Snape is convinced she won't make it" said Ron.

"He's trying to convince himself she won't make it. He seems troubled by it. I don't think he's _that_ convinced" said Hermione.

"All she is guilty so far is of being extra aggressive" said Ron. "You heard Snape, she must have beaten someone up in a _hollow_ or something!"

"Yes, but _extremely_ aggressive is very dangerous!" said Hermione. "You should know, she almost finishes off your brother Percy!"

"Maybe that's it. She's not passing information. She's after someone" said Ron contradicting his own words. Neither Harry nor Hermione said anything to point this out. They were all feeling confused.

"But who? And why?" said Hermione. They remained in total silence. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry.

"Listen, if she had wanted to kill me, she would have already. I was at her house even before Ron got there" said Harry "besides, I think Voldemort will want me dead by his own hand" he felt a shudder down his spine, but tried to suppress it.

"Maybe Hagrid" said Ron avoiding any more comments on Harry.

"But why him?" said Hermione.

"Look, Hagrid went to the giants, right?" Ron said. "The Ministry didn't want to have dealings with them remember?" Harry remembered that night in the Hospital Wing when Dumbledore thought wise to regain friendship bonds with the giants and Fudge refused flatly. "Maybe the Ministry is trying to cut Dumbledore's ally list short, and they sent her to do the job."

"It could be. For what you have told me about the Holidays. She has been aware of everything that goes on at the Ministry _and_ at Hogwarts as well" said Hermione. "But how could she attack Hagrid? She was at the dormitory when it happened."

"Maybe she used the spell she's not supposed to use again" said Harry. "The one you told us about." Harry was thinking maybe Tatum had made Hermione keep her secret so she could finish her job. "And the staff doesn't want to believe she's dangerous because they think they have good dealings with the Ministry" said Harry. "She said she didn't want to let the Ministry know about her disobedience, but really it was about keeping Hogwarts staff in the dark, so she could keep on her task."

"But then, Snape would have to be on our side, he would be helping us" said Ron dreading this could be painfully true.

"Whatever we decide to believe…at least until they listen to us, we'll have to choose who to trust" Hermione ended the conversation.

The next day, Harry, Ron and Hermione tried to keep away from Tatum, but didn't let her out of their sight either. They hadn't quite decided what to think, or who to trust, but they weren't taking any chances with her. If nobody believed them, they would keep an eye on her until somebody did. Their lessons were becoming more and more tedious. The teachers had been asking them about the spells and theories viewed over the last lessons. They had been practicing every spell they had ever learned for the practical part of the O.W.L.s, which were nearly there. Even Snape had made a recollection of what they were going to need for such test; even though he was a bit less gentle about it. He showed up and popped a surprise quiz now and again, which he claimed didn't have a lot of importance and then spent the rest of the hour ridiculing everyone who had gotten a wrong answer. This was painfully true for Neville. Snape was determined to see them all suffer more than usual these days. However, there was something strange about him. He no longer focused on Harry. In fact, he had been keeping certain distance from him on the last couple sessions. Harry didn't quite understand why, but was grateful about it anyway.

Snape seemed to have lost that fury of his. The angry look he had when he talked to Tatum the night Harry, Ron and Hermione had followed, seemed to have disappeared completely. Harry thought he must have given up with his niece. However, he was hoping he was wrong. Even if Snape hadn't manage to control Tatum entirely, she was being threatened by him and that was keeping her at bay, or so he thought. Hermione and Ron were as convinced of this as he was, but on their next Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson they found out they were mistaken.

"Let's practice a bit further. The last lesson was absolute abysmal" said Snape taking position on one side of the class. Snape beckoned them forward. Nobody moved. All of a sudden, Draco Malfoy stepped forward. But Snape's eyes darted farther behind him. Tatum had stepped onto the other end of the room. Draco made a slight bow to Snape and moved back onto the crowd.

"Well, if it isn't you. Let's just get started" said Snape coldly. He tried to disarm her, but she waved her wand and did a shielding charm which deflected the spell. She started walking in circles staring at Snape looking murderous. Snape told them all to back farther away and he too started circling. Tatum shot first this time. She sent fire balls to Snape and Snape made them fade with his wand. He was looking increasingly worried, not to mention utterly surprised.

"I think this duel is over" he said suddenly.

"But what about practice?" said Draco.

"I think it's enough for today" he answered tonelessly, staring at him. "You're dismissed!" he said suddenly. Everyone was puzzled, the lesson was far from over and Snape was the last teacher you would think cuts a lesson short. Harry was picking up his bag, when he saw Tatum let go of another spell.

"Look out!" he yelled. Everyone ducked, but Snape received full blast of it on his right arm. Everyone was shocked. Tatum seemed suddenly ashamed and dropped her wand to the ground. She had her mouth opened and was breathing with difficulty.

"OUT NOW!" yelled Snape, bleeding all over his robes, standing as fast as he could. He had crashed onto the stone floor with a thud. Everyone left the classroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione were at the back of the class. Harry turned to see Snape and Tatum go through the opposite corridor, apparently to the Hospital Wing.

"Blimey, why would she do that?" said Ron walking up the stairs. It was still early for lunch and they decided to drop off their bags up in Gryffindor Tower.

"I think she got tired of being bullied" said Hermione.

"Or maybe…" said Harry stopping abruptly. "She's after Snape."

"What?" said Ron climbing down the two steps separating him from Harry. Everyone else was already at the top of the stairs and way out of earshot.

"Perhaps, we were wrong" said Harry. "Perhaps she's trying to stop Snape, maybe he's the traitor."

"But, then, who attacked Hagrid?" said Hermione.

"I don't know, someone else. Maybe _he_ 's found a way to get into the grounds" said Harry. Hermione shivered.

"I hope you're wrong about that!" said Ron. "But the Snape thing could make sense. I mean he could just be protecting himself and not helping us as we thought he might."

"He might have remembered too well what it was to serve Voldemort" said Harry.

"Probably why Snape is worried" said Hermione. They headed to the seventh floor and found Neville entering through the portrait hole.

"Where were you Neville?" Hermione asked him. "You skipped Snape's class"

"I was at the Hospital Wing for a bad headache" Neville said. "I ran onto him and he said nothing to me. He had Tatum by the arm and he was bleeding."

"Long story" said Ron sitting on a couch. He started telling Neville about the fatidic lesson. Harry was lost in thought. Did Tatum want to kill Snape? Was Snape deceiving Dumbedore? Harry thought Snape was going to give Tatum detention after Madam Pomfrey fixed him up. He could finally rid of her if he reported this to Dumbledore.

Early next the day, Care of Magical Creatures was their first subject. They breakfasted and walked down to the grounds, expecting to see Professor Grubbly-Plank, but they didn't. Hagrid was back as cheerful as ever. He had brought Blast Ended Skrewts. Harry took one look at them and missed the Tatlers. They were quite small, but Harry knew only too well once they grew, their blasting ends would be really _something_ to handle.

"Though I might refresh your memories" said Hagrid happily. He seemed very calmed considering he had been attacked recently. "We'll feed them today, thas all!" Hagrid definitely thought this was the easiest thing to do, but it wasn't. Firstly, the mouths on these creatures were impossible to find, and you had to look out for the blasts and the suckers on them. Harry decided to ask Hagrid about what happened.

"Hello, Hagrid."

"Hello, Harry. How've you bin?" he answered kindly.

"Have they caught him yet?" Harry told him tossing some food into the crates where the Skrewts moved about.

"Who, Harry?" asked Hagrid truly puzzled.

"You mean you don't remember who put you in the Hospital?"

"What? I was there for a bad case of the flu thas all!" he chuckled. "Were you worrie?"

"Yes" said Harry. How could Hagrid not remember? Had they modified his memory at St. Mungos Hospital? And why?

"Well, thanks, but I'm alrigh" said Hagrid patting Harry on the back, almost knocking him down.

"How could he forget?" said Ron, when Harry told them on their way to the next class.

"I don't know. Why would they modify his memory?" said Harry.

"Maybe Tatum did attack Hagrid with the double spell and Dumbledore was trying to protect her" said Hermione. "She could have done it by mistake."

"He kept her secret, you say" said Harry. "Why though?"

"Maybe, she is helping our side, and Dumbledore knows it. She just slipped out and attacked the wrong guy!" said Ron.

"But if he knows it, why does he let Snape stay?" said Harry. "Probably waiting for him to reconsider as he always does. He's giving him a chance."

"If that's the case, probably out of guilt!" said Ron. Harry and Hermione stared at him. "Put it this way, Dumbledore sent him back to the Dark side, _now_ he preferred to go back to the old times."

"Anyone could have modified Hagrid's memory" said Harry disappointed. They had little clues and it was hard to tell what was going on exactly. Harry had thought everyone was much too quiet about Voldemort's return, but apparently he was wrong.


	23. Oficial business

The week was soon over, these days seemed to run like river water, especially with the O.W.L.s coming so soon. Christmas was also close and it was helping to keep the mood cheerful enough. Every fifth year was noticeably nervous, but the upcoming holidays were helping to calm down a bit. There were more and more people signing to stay for the holidays. Mostly fifth years who wanted to do a last minute study.

Besides the fifth years being a bit edgy, the school seemed to be calm. That was until the Ministry had sent word of their first inspection. Professor McGonagall had been pacing up and down the school, reminding the teachers to keep their class under control and checking everyone was following the study plan and the sort. She even reminded the students to be extra well-behaved. She said she didn't want to give the Ministry a reason to criticize the school. Harry found it weird. If they were in such good dealings, why was she so upset?

On Friday, the whole school was wide aware of the visit. They entered their lessons and stared at the oak front doors as they passed by, as if the Minister of Magic himself was hiding behind the door.

During Transfiguration, Harry and the rest sat waiting for Professor McGonagall. Harry thought she must have been giving last minute warnings of good behavior to the entire school. However, she entered the room a couple minutes afterwards, and she wasn't alone. The Ministry Inspector had arrived along with her. It was Percy Weasley. He dressed a Ministry robe with a big emblem on his chest and a leather book wide opened on his hand. He was looking as arrogant as ever. He didn't say "Hi" to anybody including his brothers, just stared, as if he were the supreme king of the world and was looking down at them all.

"What's he doing here? And what is he thinking? Should we kiss his hand or something?" said Ron furious. He was mumbling under his breath and Harry was shushing him. Harry understood how Ron felt, but Percy was the Inspector after all, and was better not to provoke him.

The lesson started and McGonagall continued asking one by one what an Animagus was. Percy stood by her side watching her every move peevishly. Professor McGonagall seemed to have expected someone else, because she was a lot calmer than she had been earlier. Obviously, she didn't see Percy as a thread to the school.

Almost at the end of the class, there was a knock on the door. It was Tatum asking permission to enter. Percy gave a cynical smile.

"Are students allowed to arrive this late?" he asked Professor McGonagall.

"No, but Miss Salem had previous permission" she answered beckoning Tatum to enter.

"I find it highly inappropriate!" said Percy. "I mean, permission or not she still interrupted the class. Didn't she?"

"Yes, but…" said Professor McGonagall, but Percy raised his hand to stop her. She was seriously offended. He had been her student only a couple years ago, and didn't seem to think being this insolent was allowed.

"I don't think she should be allowed to stay" said Percy. Tatum rose from her seat, said nothing and walked to the door. She was clearly hiding her anger. "I have not dismissed you, have I?" he added with hatred in his voice. Tatum stopped cold and turned to face him.

"If you want to fight me, do it yourself. Don't shield behind your rank" she said. "Or are you afraid like last time…"

"Be quiet!" Percy yelled. Professor McGonagall seemed to be enjoying his annoyance. She kept silent and sat behind her desk. Tatum smiled vaguely and gave a sarcastic sigh.

"Thought so" said Tatum. "You won't argue with me until you have more than a badge to back you up" she said leaving the room. Percy seemed ready to burst.

"I think I've seen enough of this lesson" he said going red in the ears, taking shallow breaths. He walked out and shut the door behind him. The lesson continued as normal as ever. Harry could hardly believe such a discussion. Percy and Tatum were true enemies, but he was a ministry officer and she was just a student now. Maybe Percy would be too ashamed of his past to say something about it. Ron was smiling while he wrote McGonagall's assignment at the end of the lesson.

"He deserved it" Ron was saying under his breath. Harry thought if Tatum could argue so angrily over such an old quarrel, for their sake, she had to be on their side. As an enemy, she was something to be feared indeed.

Christmas came almost without noticing, but you could tell by the huge Christmas trees ornamenting the castle, or the ghosts singing carols in the corridors. The great hall was magnificent; there were candles floating about and trees ornamenting every corner. Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help being caught up with the holiday spirit.

During Christmas dinner, everyone was happy, chatting and laughing. The food was as exquisite as it always was, even Harry, who had been feeling troubled, was enjoying himself. He split a cracker with Ron and a big flower came out. Ron gave it to Hermione and he kissed her on the cheek. She went brick red and busied herself with the cranberry sauce. Fred and George were giving away kisses. They were holding a piece of mistletoe and kissing the girl under it. Fred came over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek. She went red again, while George was trying to give Ron one too. Ron was fighting George off, and they had a good laugh about the whole scene. Harry felt as relaxed as he hadn't felt in days. For better or worse, things were cheerful at the moment. On Christmas eve, Ron woke him up as always. They were the only ones left in their dormitory.

"Merry Christmas, Harry!" he said while he opened a brown paper parcel.

"Merry Christmas, Ron!" answered Harry. He saw he had some presents as well. A sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a pack of chocolate frogs with no name on them - Harry guessed this must be from Sirius -, among other things. Ron was soon drinking water in large quantities. Fred and George had sent him a Blood-favored lollipop from Honeydukes, and had put a card reading "Strawberry" and "From Ginny." Hermione came to wish them a Merry Christmas as well. They spent some time just talking about what they had gotten. Ron gave Hermione a sweater from Mrs. Weasley. It was red and had a flower knit on the front. Hermione gave them sugar free candies from her parents, being both dentists they always sent them sugar-free treats. They stood all night talking and then went to bed. Harry couldn't remember having a better Christmas.

On New Years eve, the crowd of fifth years were studying like mad. Whoever hadn't worried about the O.W.L.s so far was surely sunk in the library with the rest by now. Harry and Ron accompanied Hermione to the library a couple of times to check out books. She claimed it would be better to study in the common room than among the nervous library whispers. As the boys' dormitory was still empty except for Harry and Ron, they used it for studying. Their beds were covered in books and notes. Hermione had checked out at least two reference books for each subject. Hermione did take a couple more subjects than the boys did, so her stack was considerably larger. Harry had to admit it: the Reminders were a big help. Even though Hermione made them double check with the books, their whole school notes were at reach. They asked something and got the answer right away from the Reminder. Harry had hated spending hours filling these out, but it was paying off. Ron kept making Hermione angry, by making stupid questions to the Reminder.

"Would Snape ever marry Filch?" he wrote on his own. And the book gave him the answer he had written down earlier. "Very likely!" he laughed, while Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. Harry was trying hard to concentrate, but every now and then he laughed along with Ron and stopped at Hermione's menacing stare.

When the classes restarted on January, the teachers were even more frantic than the students. Harry knew all they were trying to do was to help them through. Fred and George told them how the teachers had tried to give them private tutoring sessions, because they didn't believe they could do it. No teacher was adding new themes by now. They were all going through the overall one time after another. Harry wasn't the only one who had been studying outside their lessons, so he wasn't the only one not paying too much attention to the teachers when they went over a spell or theory for the hundredth time either.

As hard as January was, the time still flew faster than they had imagined it would. There was less than a week for the O.W.L.s and everyone was at the edge of their seats, Hermione amongst them. Being so close to the actual day, Harry and Ron stopped studying. They both agreed it was enough. Hermione, however, kept reading during breakfast and lunch. Ron tried to unglue her face from the books a couple of times, but after achieving only her increasing irritation, he quit.

Harry noticed Hermione was reading a lot of books that did not cover their school plan. He thought she must have been studying a bit further on the lessons now. After all, she always went way beyond from where she was told to. She hardly spoke during their time in the common room. Harry and Ron were playing Wizard Chess again, as they had managed to calm down, unlike Hermione.


	24. OWLs

On a gloomy Monday morning, the O.W.L.s officially started. They were to do one subject a day. The examinations included a written test and a practical after that one. Their first examination was: Charms. People from the Wizarding Academic Department came to grade their performance. The groups were made of forty students at a time. The test consisted of a five foot long parchment with open questions and an oral test of twenty questions afterwards. Once those were finished, the students were summoned to another classroom where they entered three at a time for the practical part.

Harry was really trying to remember every spell he had ever read about, during his parchment testing. He answered as briefly and direct as he could. He didn't want to mess it all up writing a word which didn't quite belong. He looked around and everyone was looking as nervous as he was feeling. Some scratched their heads, others moved around their chairs, bit their quills like Ron or taking deep breaths like Hermione. There were some others who seemed to be tortured. Draco was doing alright, not too bad or good, but his cronies seemed ready to cry.

After a couple hours, Harry finished the parchment. The moment he started rolling the paper, it jumped into the air and rolled itself tightly with "Harry Potter" in shiny ink letters on one side. He got up and the Miss who had presented herself as Dion Fortune earlier, came to his seat.

"Please Mr. Potter stay where you are" she said calmly walking to his seat. Harry sat back down and stared at the woman's beautiful face. She had a kind, peaceful way of smiling. She started asking things like "What charm would you use to freeze water into solid bubbles?" to which Harry answered after a few moments. He knew the answer, but still thought about it for a minute: "Aquatis Cumulus." He took yet another hour to answer his twenty questions, and then went to have lunch before he headed to the next examination.

He met with Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall. They too looked a bit weary. Ron was looking pallid and Hermione was smiling widely, she was surely happy of her answers. They didn't talk much, they ate and then said good bye.

Once in the classroom, Harry saw he was going to be tested along with Cho Chang and Susan Bones. Cho was first. She had to do a Cheering Charm between her seven spells. Then was Harry. He had to do the Nubius Charm on a pile of parchment. He shredded them perfectly and the examiner made him do six more spells before he left the room. Harry exited the classroom a lot calmer. He had finished his first O.W.L. and had done it properly. Not intentionally, he had just proved himself in front of Cho.

The sunlight was fading outside. Harry went back to the common room and found Hermione checking up her answers. Harry didn't quite feel up to it. He remembered what Ron said once: "We won't have to know how bad we did until next week." Now the test was over, he didn't want to worry about what he had put in that piece of parchment. It was done anyway. Ron came back to the common room looking even more pallid.

"I knocked out the teacher!" he whined.

"What?" said Harry trying not to laugh.

"I did a summoning spell…I was very nervous…and I…"

"Yes?" said Hermione, who had put her books down.

"I knocked the desk against the teacher!" said Ron, throwing himself onto a couch and banging his head against the table on which Hermione had been studying. "I was supposed to summon a chair across the room! What was I doing with the desk?" Hermione smiled at him. Harry waited a moment and then laughed, patting Ron on the back. Ron looked up and started to laugh somewhat desolately.

The other examinations had been almost the same. Some Ministry Inspectors were nicer than others, but ultimately, they did try to have patience and let them answer calmly. The subjects passed and so did the days. Even Potions hadn't been so hard, now Snape wasn't grading their performance. Harry actually enjoyed the potion making without Snape breathing down his neck. Care of Magical creatures was the last test. The parchment test was a bit hard, considering you had to remember all the creatures features and describe them onto paper, but it went alright anyway. The practical testing for this one was the only one outside the castle. Tents were raised over the grounds, simulating classrooms. Harry entered one and did not recognize his fellow students this time. There was a freckled girl and a boy who wouldn't stop biting his nails. Each were given a crate. Harry opened his and found a Tatler inside. He had to tell the examiner seven features about it. He started easily, but by the fourth or so characteristic, he was suddenly blank. Maybe he was nervous being his final O.W.L. or maybe he couldn't think of anything else than "Good for sliming." He managed to remember their magical eyes, and their immunity to magic and he was finally finished. He left the tent with his robes covered in Tatler slime. Ron came out from the next one, putting out a fire on his robes.

"Blast Ended Skrewt?" asked Harry.

"Yeah" answered Ron miserably. "Although I'm rather grateful; Hagrid made us study these creatures not so long ago and I could remember almost everything at once." Harry smiled at him. Ron had had a bad strike of luck during the O.W.L.s. Besides the knocked out teacher, he spilled the potion on the table making his cauldron drop to the ground, he sneezed after turning a beaver into earth spreading the thing all over, to mention the serious ones.

Everyone was hoping the O.W.L.s didn't take much longer to actually arrive, and come faster than they had imagined it was humanly possible. Harry wasn't the only one who felt edgy about the results, that was for sure. But there were some students, like Neville, who seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. He kept pacing up and down the common room. On the other hand, there were some people who had controlled themselves. Hermione was apparently calmed, but still reading like mad. Fred and George were laughing at a corner, writing on a piece of parchment. Harry could only imagine what those two might be up to.

A week went by, and the painful moment of truth had arrived: the O.W.L.s results. They were in their Charms lesson when the certificates arrived. Professor Flitwick flew the parchment rolls, which had entered the room floating by themselves, across the room, delivering them to their anxious owners. They all opened them as soon as they got them. Ron gave a huge sigh of relief.

"I got a _SE"_ said Ron smiling. Harry realized he must have been making faces because Ron explained. " _Standard Expectations,_ I have an average brain…that's great!"

"I got an _AE_ " said Harry. "That's…"

" _Above Expectations"_ said Ron. Harry knew this, but he didn't want to sound arrogant. He was happy he had passed the O.W.L.s, but didn't want Ron to think he thought more of himself for getting a higher grade. Hermione, however, came hurtling over their seats and waved her parchment.

"I've got an _OSE"_ she smiled jumping on the spot. She hugged Ron and then explained. "An _OutStanding Expectations._ " She kept jumping with Ron between her arms. Ron was trying to get her to stop because her arms were tightening around his neck and he was getting redder and redder.


	25. An unexpected turn

Apparently, rejoicing about the good grades and feeling bad about the not so good or less, made the banquet in the Great Hall superb, you could feel the air a lot lighter than it had in months. It was a remarkable Easter after having worried about the examinations for so long, and in Hermione's case since second grade.

After the O.W.L.s however, the pressure wasn't quite over. There was the issue of consulting the head of houses for their next year's classes. The teachers had given them a schedule in accordance with possible careers. They were told they would be allowed to drop a few of their current subjects, to which Ron was ecstatic, but got over the thrill when he saw all careers needed Potions.

"That is a very important subject, I wouldn't drop it even if I could" said Hermione earnestly.

"It's not the subject…it's Snape I want to get rid of" said Ron miserably. Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry completely agreed. If there was any chance of getting rid of Snape and his greasy hair, he would surely take it.

A Hogsmeade weekend was granted after the examinations. Harry, Ron and Hermione now understood the higher grades. When they were first allowed to go to Hogsmeade, or in Harry's case sneaking out, it was surely appealing; but now, if you didn't need to buy anything it was sort of dull. This was too true for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They knew about some things others did not. Some people were going to visit the supposedly seriously haunted Shrieking Shack, but Harry knew better by now. It had turned out the howls were coming from Lupin transforming into a werewolf.

The day of the visit, the castle emptied of third and fourth years. Harry and the rest were hanging around the grounds. With Hogwarts view, an afternoon by the lake talking to your friends and watching the giant squid catching pieces of bread thrown by first years was always worth having.

At dinner time, Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall expecting an excited talk floating around, people telling each other what they did or didn't do at the village; but it wasn't what they found. Harry entered behind Ron and Hermione to see the Great Hall almost completely in silence. Heads were down and even the teachers table seemed scented with grief of some kind. What had happened?

Harry sat down beside Ron and then stared at the teacher's table. They were as serious as could be. When the last students entered the Great Hall a couple minutes later, Dumbledore lifted up a hand to call for attention. Harry felt uneasy, and thought of asking "What's wrong?" out loud, but didn't have to. Dumbledore took a deep breath and then gave them the bad news.

"There has been an accident, as some of you may know and some of you may not" he paused. "The carriages coming back from Hogsmeade were attacked." There was a loud murmur explosion as soon as Dumbledore had spoken, however, he asked for silence almost immediately and went on. "Apparently, the creatures from the train attack seemed to have sought for revenge." He was talking slowly as if the words pained him as they went out his mouth. "A terrible consequence came from this attack… there were casualties" he said, his eyes shining. Professor McGonagall along with a couple other teachers couldn't hold it any longer, they burst to silent tears.

"We lost seven friends, there is no other way to call them. I understand you're all grieving, but I ask you to be strong in these hard times." He raised his goblet and everyone followed his lead. Harry did too. He didn't know what to think. Hermione was crying next to Ron.

"Let us remember them forever, let their memories be fresh in our minds as well as in our hearts." He raised his goblet a bit higher. "To Dennis and Collin Creevey." Harry felt as if someone had lit a fire in his stomach. Collin had been annoying to him, but surely won a place between his friends. "To Susan Bones." Hermione whined worse than ever. Tatum, Neville, Ginny, there were so many people who hadn't even had the will to raise their goblets, blinded by grief. "Simon Leek" "Marion Wise" "Robert Fabian" "Cho Chang." Harry felt an icy feeling on his back, hurting him. He couldn't believe it: Cho was gone. The first girl Harry ever saw as such was dead. He felt his face wet, he dried on his sleeve. He felt Ron patting him on the back. Harry turned to see him and saw he had shiny eyes like Dumbledore's, who had sit after the heartbreaking toast.

Next morning, things suddenly became out of hand. The lessons were suspended until further notice. They were all asked to remain inside their dormitories for the moment. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room quietly, apparently waiting the same thing as the rest of the silent students: the answer to what was going to happen. Harry thought the carriages attack had been the definite drop. The anguish he had been feeling since Voldemort's return was suddenly back. Harry could guess this was the time for rush decisions. He was longing to know what was coming. He wished Sirius were there. He thought with him by his side, he would be stronger. After all, Harry had had the worst luck in battles. He had fought alone too many times. Deep inside him, he wished this time wouldn't be the same; but somehow, he felt alone as he had never felt. Sirius wasn't there, his father or mother weren't there, the bottom line was he _was_ alone.

The hours went by and nobody seemed to want to talk, same with the teachers. Nobody had come to tell them where to go from here. Fortunately, not too long afterwards, Professor McGonagall entered Gryffindor Tower, and she wasn't alone to that effect, Snape was with her. Harry, as he was sure everyone else felt, thought he had no business entering there and felt immediately awkward at his presence. Everyone stared at Snape, rather than at Professor McGonagall. She, however, was the one who spoke.

"Please, I ask you to remain calmed" she said in her inevitable severe tone, not reaching a scold. "Due to certain circumstances out of our control, Professor Dumbledore has decided to cut this school year short." There was an instant arise of mumbling. Professor Snape looked ready to shut them all up with a scold, but Professor McGonagall raised her hand and did a kind shushing sound. "We do think, however, you must be prepared for certain situations aroused in our world, which is why we'll try to give you the most important points remaining in the school schedule within a week."

"A week alone?" said Hermione, turning reddish soon after noticing the words coming out of her mouth. Professor McGonagall smiled politely, didn't comment on her intermission, and went on undisturbed.

"We think a week is a reasonable time frame for your tutors to be acknowledged and you, of course, ready to go" she said in a finalizing tone. "That is all for now. Please be kind enough to be punctual."

"There will be no lessons on the grounds. The lessons that require it will be relocated. The classroom will be announced tomorrow morning on your notice board" added Snape looking around at the Gryffindors, as if daring them to complain. Professor McGonagall seemed to have resented it. She said nothing.

"Miss Salem, be so kind to come with me" Snape added. Everyone turned this way and that, looking for her within the crowd. Harry couldn't see her. Soon, she raised her hand in the air from behind a pack of first years. Her face was red and moist, as if she had been crying in the corner. She straightened her face, looking still weepy, and walked beside Snape.

"Mr. Potter, a word please" said Professor McGonagall steering them both outside. Snape was the last to exit, leaving a noisy common room behind. Professor McGonagall beckoned Harry to follow her. Tatum was staring at the floor walking side by side with Snape.

"Do you truly believe it necessary, Severus?" asked Professor McGonagall from Snape's right, sounding anxious.

"There will come a moment when you see what I'm trying to do" he answered as cold as he did with any student who wasn't from his own house. Apparently, Professor McGonagall didn't believe this any more than Harry did, nor thought it could be a positive action coming from Snape either. Reaching the marble staircase, Professor McGonagall steered Harry upwards, while Snape and Tatum went downstairs.

"Where is she going?" Harry asked Professor McGonagall.

"I don't think I'm the one to tell you that, Potter" she sighed. Harry was about to ask the next question fresh in his mind, when they reached an eagle statue. He was being taken to Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall gave the password and the spiral staircase opened way to the office. She told Harry she had other business to take care of. He went up to the office alone.

"Harry, please come in" said Dumbledore pleasantly as Harry opened the door. He was sitting behind his desk. He had a slight loss in his usual sparkly eyes and warm smile.

"You wanted to talk to me, Professor Dumbledore" said Harry standing by the desk.

"Sit, please" asked Dumbledore. Harry didn't feel like sitting down, but thought of being polite and did it anyway.

"Harry" said Dumbledore rubbing his fingertips. "I must explain myself to you." Harry opened his mouth to say this wasn't true, but his voice was drowned by Dumbledore's raised hand. "I have to confess something to you… after last term, I felt a bit edgy about your well-being outside Hogwarts." He was taking his time to say every bit. "I sent someone to look after you."

"Is this about Tatum's Shielding job?" asked Harry who didn't feel so lost anymore.

"Yes, indeed" smiled Dumbledore. "She was sent by me, to look after you. However, I strongly asked her not to tell you it was me. It was better if you knew Arthur Weasley was doing it out of Molly's worry, than from your Headmaster. I didn't want you to feel overprotected or incapable of taking care of yourself." Harry had imagined Dumbledore had been the one sending him a guard, but thought it would be too arrogant to say _I knew it_. "However, she's no longer fit for the job."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked almost immediately.

"Well, she doesn't care from the same perspective, and as I'm not the only one who wants to see you well protected, there was another volunteer for the job. One who seems more qualified"

"What could have changed?" said Harry. He asked this question more to himself than to Dumbledore. But, it was he who answered.

"Being back at school, brought her past rebel-self, and it is not a good idea to rely a responsibility as great as taking care of someone, to somebody that angry with herself." Harry thought between this last line: angry with herself. Was that why she was so rebellious six years ago? What could motivate her so much, Harry couldn't imagine. He had been angry lots of times, but not so angry as to let it out hurting somebody else.

"Your new Shield will be Charlie Weasley." Harry thought immediately of Ron, and what would he say about it. "It is only temporary of course, he's back at the Burrow for a short time, and then he has to go back to Romania." Harry knew Charlie worked away from home. But no matter how short the guarding would last, he still thought this could be a bad idea for Ron anyway. "Well, that is all Harry, since you are aware of most of the details already. I must be off" he said standing up, lit the chimney fire and took some glittering powder from a golden sack. "I have a very important appointment I just can't miss" he smiled and disappeared into the flames.

Harry turned to leave, when the door was slammed opened. It was Snape looking very agitated.

"Where's Dumbledore?" he asked Harry in an almost demanding way.

"He just left, I don't know where to. He said he had an appointment" answered Harry.

"Come along, I'll take you where you belong" said Snape coldly, staring strangely around as if searching for butterflies. They left the office, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. They were at the portrait hole in no time. Snape had been running rather than walking dragging Harry by the arm. "Get in! and stay there!" he emphasized. Harry gave the password and the portrait hole opened. The common room was a lot clearer now. Ron and Hermione were still waiting for him though.

"What happened?" asked Ron. Hermione looked worried. She was staring at a point near Harry's right. "What did McGonagall want with you?"

"It was Dumbledore who wanted to talk to me" said Harry. He explained the Shielding change in a couple of words. Harry was expecting a strong reaction from Ron, but he was amazingly cool about it. "There's something that worries me!"

"What, Harry?" asked Hermione distracted as if she had just awoken from a dream state.

"Snape was a bit jumpy when he brought me back" he explained. Harry felt something bad was happening and didn't have a clue what could it be. He tried to stay cool, but found it very hard to do.

Everyone was going up to bed as the night fell. Harry stood in the common room. Ron and Hermione were putting Hermione's books away, since she had been reading more, if possible, because McGonagall had told them they weren't going to have a lot more lessons.

Harry neared himself to one of the windows, deciding to stay a while longer. He saw a dark clear sky, a silent environment, and, Tatum running out of the castle. She was wearing black robes, but her red hair was bright in the dark. Harry wondered was she was up to, and got his answer faster than he thought he would. A second cloaked figure ran out of the castle, it was shooting something at her.

"Guys!" he said waving his hand impatiently to Ron and Hermione, who dropped everything at Harry's urgency. They looked through the window too and Hermione gasped.

"We should call someone!" she said.

"We've gotta help her!" said Harry leaving his seat. Ron and Hermione looked alarmed, but didn't move. "The cloaked figure is not her she's running from it… What's got into you two?"

"Harry, we don't even know if we can trust her!" said Hermione with her eyes shining with tears.

"We can't risk it!" said Ron. "Hermione's right, let's just call…"

"Who?" yelled Harry. "We have risk it before! What changed?"

"She's a banshee!" yelled Hermione higher than him. "Alright, Harry? We cannot trust her, because she's a banshee!"

"She's dangerous, mate!" said Ron. Harry felt betrayed. How could Hermione shared this with Ron and not with him as well?

"We've dealt with dangerous before!" he went on storming to the door. Ron and Hermione followed him. Ron grabbed him by the arm.

"This is different. She's a cold blooded murderer!"

"She's also our friend" said Harry, roughly releasing his arm from Ron's grip. He ran out after that, wiping out his wand while trying to reach the grounds on time. He reached the Oak Front doors and kept on running. He had run a fair distance from the castle when he had to stop abruptly. There was a cloaked figure over what looked like a dead body.

He walked closer, holding his wand firmly. The cloaked figure moved slowly upwards. Harry was pointing straight at face level, prepared to attack.

"Show yourself!" said Harry in a nervous would-be-threatening voice. He was about to say it again when the figure turned to face him. Harry felt cold, freezing his heart and throat. It was Tatum smiling maniacally at him.

"Well, well, I honestly thought you wouldn't come" she said in a cold, hoarse voice. "I even had to get rid of him before I meant to" she laughed stepping aside. Snape was the figure on the floor. He was awfully stiff and there was blood soaking his robes.


	26. Masks off

"Why are you doing this?" said Harry. Tatum let out a howl of laughter.

"Silly boy, it is my destiny…as it is yours to die." Her eyes reflected an evil Harry had never thought imaginable in those kind eyes. "Oh, stop worrying, I'm not Tatum" she said as if disgusted of being confused with her.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry moving a step or two backwards.

"She's boring! I was so, so, so tired of keeping up appearances. Well, she did. Me…I don't care that much." Harry's head was turning. If this wasn't Tatum, who was she? What was going on?

"Oh, you really are stupid. Let me explain…I'll start by introducing myself" she said starting to pace up and down. Harry moved his eyes along with her. He wanted to say _don't move_ , but the words seemed to have abandoned him completely. "I am Rhea" she did a little mocking bow. "I'm a banshee, who has been living inside that air head goodie goodie, and who's now going to kill you." She laughed again, as if this was the most amusing thing ever. "Can't get any simpler than that. But come now, I'll give you a free shot… where's the fun in just killing you!"

 _"Stupefy"_ Harry yelled. Rhea received full blast and smiled viciously. "Is that all you've got?"

"NO" yelled a voice from behind them. It was Snape. He had awoken and was trying to stand without any success. Harry walked to him while Snape, supported by his knees, stared at Rhea. "That's what she wants. She cannot be harmed like this. You'll only hurt Tatum." Harry stared at him.

"Bet you're wandering where she is?" she said to Harry regaining his attention. "I think I left her in the Hospital Wing, lying dead next to that stupid nurse of yours" she added.

"Who is she?" asked Harry looking down at Snape, who looked at him for the first time with his loathing stare gone.

"She is a weapon" Snape said. "She was created even before you were born. Voldemort's servants created her for his purposes. When his magic failed to kill you, you became her single target."

"Don't forget to tell who did it, is the funniest part" said Rhea, who seemed to be enjoying this conversation. Harry kept throwing glances at the castle's doors. Maybe someone would be able to help them. "If you're waiting for a teacher, there aren't any. I sent them all away. They're all in London appealing for that stupid girl. She was going to jail after what she did to that giant bloke Hagrid, added to her previous record…or rather mine. She never wanted to do any harm. See what I mean by boring? That stupid redheaded boy told me about the trial and I got the best from it!" Harry remembered Percy. He must have threatened Tatum when he left the Transfiguration classroom.

"Wait, I'll tell him you're taking too long…it was _his_ sister, who created me with a curse. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Johnathan showed their loyalty offering their unwanted child for that purpose. She turned out to be quite helpful now wasn't she?" Harry felt the air coming in less and less at the sound of these words. Bellatrix was Tatum's mother, and he had thought having Snape for uncle was traumatizing.

Harry returned to his senses a couple seconds later. Snape was still bleeding by his feet. Harry had to get help, but where. He leaned to him. He immediately wished he hadn't. He felt a sharp pain; something was crushing his every bone, trying to tear him apart. He didn't care how, but he pleaded for it to stop.

"Stop you say! Oh, have a sense of humor" said Rhea walking his way. Snape fell on his side; he was again, on his own. He couldn't move. His body still ached and fell on his knees. He felt something slip through his fingers and realized he was disarmed. "Now, we can have a nice little chat" she pocketed Harry's wand and fixed her own directly at his face. Harry felt numbed from head to toe. He couldn't do nothing, but watch her approach. She kicked Harry down. His head painfully hit the ground. The banshee, still pointing the wand, pressed her foot against his face. The ground seemed to be becoming harder and harder as the pressure on his head made him dizzy.

"How come you didn't kill me before?" said Harry trying to ignore the pain. The Banshee stopped stepping on him and walked away.

"Do you want to hear it? Very well. As he told you before, I _am_ a weapon. The most powerful weapon, because nobody really knows about me…you know what is to be ignored for so many years?" she paused staring at Harry, moving her head from side to side as if he was something fascinating to look at. "I was created as an emergency resource. The Lestranges, faithful servants, and Tatum's parents, offered her as the shell. She grew up as a normal girl, not knowing any better. I was learning along with her. Everything she touched I tasted." Harry was listening frightened. He was slowly standing back up. The banshee didn't seem to care.

"She was being well trained, hence, so was I. But they all thought, I would fail…the Dark Lord contacted me a couple times through you." Harry was thinking how to get his wand back while he listened. "Mostly when you were dreaming" she sighed. Harry's attention flew to the memory of those nightmares. He hadn't known, but those unexplainable dreams must have been the connection. "Well, I'll show them. But anyway, when Voldemort set to kill your parents, the Lestranges were near along with little Tatum. They wanted her to witness the murders, she was becoming too soft and I could become useless. They told her about who she was that same night. She cried and followed them like a good dog."

"She was there?" asked Harry. He couldn't have imagined her being so close and never met her before. This was what Snape had told her. He hadn't meant a _hollow_ he was talking of Godric's Hollow where Harry's parents died fifteen years ago.

"Yes, she didn't want to accept who she was…and, after that dreadful night when the Dark Lord fell, she escaped. She hid between the wrecks of the house. Bellatrix and her husband fled, confused on what had just happened, afraid of what was coming next. They were caught of course and thrown into Azkaban." She paused in every sentence as if she was trying to clarify every point. "That giant bloke found her." Harry knew she was trying to refer to Hagrid. "She told her to stay there at the Hollow. We waited, until he returned accompanied by Dumbledore himself, and Professor McGonagall. They decided she was just disturbed and sent her to the orphanage. Not too long afterwards, they went to collect her and changed her last name once they found out who she was. And it was about time too, because those hideous children bothered me terribly. She was being bullied around and I was too disgusted by them. We had to return but only in seasons. She was admitted at Hogwarts. She spent some of the holidays in the castle, helping Hagrid around, and then when she turned eleven she officially started her education." Harry was feeling colder and colder as the talk went on.

"Everything was going well, but I got tired to wait. But in her fifth year, I used her gifts to kill someone who bothered me: Percy Weasley. He knew I was up to something, and started following me. Tatum was his brother's girlfriend, so he was blinded as only love can blind you. I started suppressing her. I took control every now and again. She was angry at Percy, but never meant any harm. I did it all…and she got blamed for it" she started laughing again. Harry felt angry.

"Although, Charlie thought it was a simple discussion, when I harmed his brother, he left her. He wanted to be friends anyway, which she accepted. But I knew she was detached from him. I could use her more freely. I was bored, and I decided to attack that first year so she would get expelled. I did it in the Great Hall, so not even Dumbledore could miss it. She didn't kill her, so she didn't go to prison. However, they didn't want her back at the orphanage. Once she was expelled, she turned to her family residence. She didn't have anybody. Her parents were in Azkaban and her uncle despised her. He always did, but that grew along with the shame of being related to evil once he cleared his name. Stupid fool, you can't hide what you are!" she yelled at Snape, lying on the floor face down.

"McGonagall helped her with her education. She showed up at the manor for tutoring. Eventually, Tatum made it to Arthur Weasley's department; she became his assistant, as she wasn't qualified for anything else. But the Ministry saw her achievements. She gave ideas for improvement and when she turned eighteen they gave her the custody job. She asked for it, and Arthur Weasley helped her get it, putting in a good word for her. She became good friend of the Weasleys. I didn't object. I thought I might use it for my plans later on. In the meantime, I knew about what happened around the wizarding world. I was well informed." She lifted her stare from the ground to see Harry directly in the eye. He felt a sharp pain in his scar. He fell in alert. It couldn't be Voldemort was near, it just couldn't.

"I found you through her work!" she said exasperated.

"Why didn't you kill me then?" said Harry defiantly.

"I would have! But that girl bound me! I couldn't use her powers and I could not use mine." She took a deep steadying breath. "I kept trying to fight her off, but she kept trying to save you at all times. It was really annoying, not to mention it made it harder for me to take over. She even asked for the Shielding job, when she was begging Dumbledore to let her come back to Hogwarts, where I could attack you. I worked hard to cover my tracks. When I first arrived that stupid girl…your friend with the tree of hair." Harry knew she was talking about Hermione. "She almost caught me…when she entered the Tower I was there, not Tatum. It was the first time I managed to liberate myself for the first time in years. I stunned her and made her forget. Can you believe her luck? She only wanted her book!" she laughed, highly amused of Hermione's fate. Harry felt his anger rising more and more, but what could he do, but wait till something came up.

"The twins saw Tatum, but they were alright. I was preparing to leave. Headed for my first class. Tatum apologized to the teacher, and then returned to Gryffindor Tower. She felt very worried about Hermione so she went to see if she was okay. But she ran onto another student, the Longbottom kid. I didn't want to deal with him so I modified his memories as well. Tatum wanted to stop this so she went to Snape. He didn't want to help her, but agreed to brew a potion for her. A potion which would bind me and my powers. Snape told Dumbledore he was binding the premonitions, when really he was binding the astral projection, which I was using to work around. It worked for a while, but slowly I regained control and she stopped taking it. Snape knew and tried to scare her off the school, before it was too late. Tatum couldn't leave again. She felt too lonely…and now I'm finally free! She's such a fool. She has always been a useless mind. Thinking about stupid things, wasting my time! She made friends here and there, most of them useless as well, but that brought me in contact with Malfoy's son, Draco. When I ran away from Tatum, I used to talk to him, passing information to the Dark Lord through him now it became too dangerous for me to use you, since you're never alone." The banshee spoke of Tatum as if she found her disgusting to even talk about. Harry had been confused and even angry at Tatum, but now he feared for her. If someone didn't help her, the banshee would surely get rid of her. "Of course, after Hagrid's incident and Snape's talks, she became lonelier. She was afraid her uncle was right about her, and she could hurt someone. She was trying to isolate herself to stop me!"

"She was trying to ruin your plans!" said Harry. Tatum's return couldn't have been just a plan to kill him, it couldn't. He hadn't realized just how badly did some people wanted him dead. He knew he was in danger all the time since Voldemort returned, but somehow it seemed overwhelming. Rhea went on almost immediately after Harry had spoken. She acted as if his voice had been a fly minimally disturbing.

"But when the Dark Lord returned I managed to finally do it. She was so scared. She was careless and I took advantage of that! When I invited you to my house, I made sure the house was well protected!"

"Why would you do that?" asked Harry. "Why keeping me safe?"

"I was beginning to gain control. I hate her so much for imprisoning me I no longer wanted to kill you alone. She would die with you. As my hate for you grew greater, she grew fond of you. She felt guilty because she knew what I wanted to do and tried to fight it. She couldn't do it. She can't. She will realize about it sooner or later…I'll go with sooner!" she smiled viciously. Harry understood something. If the banshee had killed him before, Tatum would have disposed of her somehow; but the banshee would live on if she killed her first. He had to do something or her plan would succeed, which would mean trouble for everyone if she was on the loose. The Banshee kept talking as if Harry's only purpose was to listen.

"When you stayed in her house, you were having nightmares. I used that bound of yours with the Dark Lord. I figured I could creep into your dreams and talk to him. The first night, I even erased some of your memories. I didn't do it after that. I thought you were too stupid to figure it out. The connection worked like a charm. Tatum's premonitions would be very useful on his side. And her other not so known gift would set me free." Harry was thinking hard on how to get his wand back, while the banshee rambled on.

"She uses astral projection now and again. She didn't know _I_ was using it to try and free myself until it was too late. I used the astral road without permission a couple of times. I met with Voldemort's incognito servants, Lucius among them. He needed my powers more than any other. My memory modifications cannot be traced, unlike the simple memory charm. He was about to go to jail and I made the Ministry members forget a few things, now I could make use of my own power. Details slipped here and there in Malfoy's case and he got off in the end. He was still a suspect, so he left his home to work more freely." Harry knew Malfoy's proven innocence had been a set up, and now he knew how exactly.

"There was a catch for all of this. The Dark Lord kept me busy…trying to make use of me…I already have one, and that I will carry out!" she said raising her voice. "He sent a lot others after you: the harpies, Lamiria, the Nixies. He even sent a stupid house elf to try and dispose of me as well. Teeny arrived shortly before you did. I trusted her as well as Tatum did. She lurked you outside the barrier with an illusion. I figured it out when we were at the Burrow. I killed her, of course. Then you found the Snitch, and showed it to me the night after. I erased the memory from you so you couldn't know something was dodgy." Harry was in shock. The banshee had worked her magic on him more than once and he hadn't known till now. He felt a mixture of anger and shame.

"All useless! I stopped her as I stopped the others, with the protection in the houses and as an auror apprentice in the train. I convinced the Ministry to give me a chance. I knew I would use what I needed from them and then get rid of it." Harry did not find this as a surprise. So far, she had been talking about casting aside that which no longer had any use for her.

"I tried to explain it to the Dark Lord, but he refused to believe me! I had to do something to prove my worth. I tried to kill Hagrid, but before I could finish somebody shook Tatum awake and I vanished. I saw you and I shot in desperation. Glad, I didn't kill you. It wouldn't have been the same as to kill you front to front" she sighed again. She coughed and then shook her head. Harry wondered what was going on. "Then, I told the harpies where to find the carriages. That way, Voldemort would know I wasn't trying to rule myself, only I was just fulfilling my task. I'll show him how capable I am!" She stumbled for a bit, her voice louder and louder, her eyes fixed with wondering. Harry knew something was happening, but couldn't figure it out for the moment. He had to do something or she would kill him soon. "I even renounced to the Shielding job, asking Charlie to cover for me. He accepted to help Tatum. If she was no longer your guardian, she would give away the remnants of any will to protect you. I would be free at last!" she stared menacingly at Harry. Her hand trembled, the wand shaking from her grip. She was breathing very fast and shallow. Harry knew it was time. She was preparing to fire. He stared into her eyes, and rolled aside. A strike of light hit the ground.

"Fool!" the banshee said. "You can't get away!" Harry couldn't get up. His legs still hurt from the Cruciatus curse. He crawled backwards. The banshee came after him. He watched as she came. Her face reflected a wicked smile. This was it, he was about to die. He stared back at her gaze and saw her starting to mouth the spell. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, blinding him.


	27. For better or worse

He opened his eyes. He was still alive. He thought for a moment he hadn't been, but then realized Hermione and Ron were standing a few feet behind the banshee, who was now face down on the ground. Harry stood up and limped by their side.

"Careful!" said Hermione. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"What are you doing here? I thought…"

"We're your friends, that's that!" said Ron pointing his wand to the banshee as well. "We didn't mean to leave you alone. We just… with everything happening… we…"

"I understand" said Harry looking gladly at his friends. He himself had been pretty afraid after Voldemort's return. He now understood why they had hesitated.

"Sorry it took us so long to get here!" said Hermione hugging Harry. "Where's your wand?"

"HERE IT IS! _EXPELLIARMUS!_ " echoed the banshee's voice. The three of them flew backwards, landing painfully on the mud. Their wands flew into the air and the banshee collected them from the ground. They stood up and gulped. "I got you now" the banshee was about to cast the spell when several things happened. Ron pushed them all aside. Harry turned to see him and he was bleeding on the side of his stomach. Harry stood up before the banshee took another shot. Hermione screamed his name. Harry tried to knock the banshee down, but she blew the floor and Harry was thrown backwards again landing even harder on the ground. Hermione was on her knees rubbing her anckle. The banshee pointed upward again, and stared at them all. Harry jumped to cover Hermione and Ron, but couldn't. His hand slipped on the mud and he fell again.

Suddenly, an excruciating sound filled the air. Such a scream making the ears hurt as if they were going to be torn off. Harry looked up. The banshee was shaking her head and screaming at the top of her lungs. Her eyes shone solid purple. She let go of the wands. They fell to the ground. Harry scrambled for them. He grabbed Hermione's, being the closest. He pointed upwards and was ready to shot when he noticed something different. The banshee seemed disoriented.

"Do it…get rid of her…" said Tatum's voice gasping for breath. Harry could see it was no longer the banshee talking. Those eyes reflected warmth again. He hesitated. He was risking hurting Tatum as well. All of a sudden, a flash of light shone beside Harry and Tatum was thrown backwards as they had a minute ago. Unlike them, however, she fainted when she knocked her head with a thud. Harry turned to see Hermione still gripping Ron's wand tightly.

"What did you do to her?" asked Harry, trying to enjoy breathing properly again. She couldn't have killed her.

"I… just… stunned her. I couldn't stun the banshee, but she was Tatum" said Hermione speaking quite frightened. "Is he alright?" she asked nodding at Snape.

"I don't know. He has lost a lot of blood" said Harry standing up. He picked the rest of the wands from the floor. Hermione and him exchanged wands and then walked towards Snape. Hermione lowered herself over him while Harry pointed his wand to Tatum, a few feet away.

"He's breathing weakly. I'll go check on Ron" Hermione said. Harry nodded. Hermione was over Ron holding his wrist. She turned to Harry and gave him the thumbs up. Ron was alright, having bandages fold around his wound with a wave of Hermione's wand. Suddenly, Harry jumped away from Snape. He had awoken and had grabbed him by the ankle. Once he realized he was the one holding him, he moved closer, still pointing the wand at Tatum.

"Give this to her!" Snape said with difficulty. "It'll get rid of the banshee" he let his head hit the ground once again. Harry hesitated one more time. He didn't know if it was a good idea to trust Snape, who was staring at him intently, irregularly breathing. Harry met Snape's eyes. The hatred usually filling them when he was looking at Harry, wasn't there. Harry believed him. He shouted at Hermione. She came running to his side.

"We have to give this to her. It'll vanquish the banshee" said Harry. Hermione summoned some bandages for Snape as well and then followed Harry to where the banshee lied. Hermione was pointing the wand and Harry opened the flask Snape had given to him. He tried to lift Tatum's head a bit, so the potion would gently slip in. The potion ran by the sides of Tatum's mouth. She swallowed some anyway. Harry put the cork back in the flask. It was done.

He was standing up, when a sort of explosion made him fly through the air. He smashed against the floor farther away than the disarming spell had sent them. He heard the terrible scream again and turned to see the banshee. She was contorting this way and the other. A white light came from her, filling all Harry could see. She was screaming madly. Something shot out of her mouth. It looked like a fire orb. She seemed to faint after the orb came out. The screaming continued, but now it was coming from the orb, floating above the motionless body. It shivered a couple of seconds and then exploded into a million pieces. Harry saw the tiny sparks all around him. They disappeared once they reached the ground. Harry saw people coming from the castle. Hermione dropped to the ground. Ron and Snape were still out cold. Harry felt a sharp pain in his forehead making him drop his head exhausted.

Harry opened his eyes. He moved his hands around trying to find his glasses, reached them and put them on. He was in the Hospital Wing. He sat up and looked around. He saw Hermione awake next to his own bed and Ron on her other side.

"Are you two alright?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron nodded as well. "What happened?"

"You saved me!" said a voice behind Harry. He turned around in surprise and saw it was Tatum, also dressed in a night gown, wearing slippers. "Madam Pomfrey will be after my blood if she sees me out of bed!" she smiled at them. She sat on an empty bed on Harry's other side. Harry felt ashamed of himself for a minute. He, Ron and Hermione had distrusted her, when she hadn't been quite the one to watch out for.

"You saved us" said Harry. Hermione and Ron came over to Harry's bed. Hermione sat on one side and Ron in the other facing Tatum. Ron was holding his right side rib as if it were going to fall off. He was still pretty hurt. "You fought her well."

"And right on time if you ask me!" said Ron. They laughed quietly. Madam Pomfrey would be very upset if she found out they were all out of bed.

"It wasn't easy, but I just couldn't let her harm you!" Tatum said. "Besides, it was all my own fault, I couldn't pretend nothing was happening."

"Don't blame yourself, it was the banshee who tried to kill us" said Hermione. Tatum let out a sigh. Harry could tell she wasn't quite convinced of this just yet. "How _did_ you do it?"

"What?" asked Ron. Harry remembered Ron being almost unconscious at the time.

"She took over the banshee long enough for us to strike" explained Harry.

"Really? And how _did_ you do that?" asked Ron in turn.

"Well, I was here in the Hospital Wing. Snape brought me here to give me a Detatchment Potion" Tatum started. "But Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him. She said he should ask Dumbledore first. He went to his office and then came back."

"I know, he dumped me in Gryffindor Tower first" said Harry. "I knew he was onto something."

"No, don't blame him. I agreed to take it. I didn't want to risk anyone any longer. But he just could not convince Madam Pomfrey" she stared at the floor. Harry saw the words seemed to be hurting her, it was clear on her face. Harry recalled the day after the Triwizard maze. He felt awful telling the story about Cedric's death. He couldn't imagine just how harder it would be to talk about something horrible for which you were responsible. "Unfortunately, as I knew about the potion, the banshee did as well. She took advantage of my sense of failure and broke herself free."

"Failure?" asked Ron.

"It might have been the banshee working, but I was still involved in the carriages attack and Hagrid's" she said with her eyes filling with tears. Ron said no more. She took a deep breath and continued. "Anyway, she attacked Madam Pomfrey. I could not stop her. I only managed to make her hurt her and not kill her… then, we split. My body was left behind and she took my form completely…when Snape returned, she slipped out of the Hospital Wing. He was trying to see if Madam Pomfrey was alright and she ran. He ran after her, and tried to stun her, but the banshee was too fast. She ran onto the grounds."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Harry. He waited for Tatum to answer, but Hermione explained instead.

"It's simple. She wasn't in control of the physical self, but she was still connected mentally to the banshee as the banshee had done with her" said Hermione.

"That's right" Tatum continued as if she hadn't been disturbed at all. "It took me a while, but I knew she would be after Harry. I used the astral projection to get back inside with her, since I had become the projection by then. I knew it couldn't last; she was much too strong then. But, for what I could see it was enough!" she smiled at the three of them. There was a few moments silence and then Harry spoke once again.

"Still, how did she know I would come down to the grounds?" he asked. The banshee had seen way to confident to have guessed he was going. She had been totally sure.

"Because, when she used you as a connection to Voldemort. I was trying to give you clues. I tried to use my premonitions to warn you!" Tatum explained to Harry. He didn't understand how, but then it hit him. He had been dreaming weird things, unexplainable things which kept him alert. They hadn't made sense then, but now he knew the reason. "If the projection wasn't bind then I could use my other talent. If I couldn't stop her, maybe you guys could."

"But, I didn't see anything before I went down!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes, but I bonded to you when I used the premonitions. I have to admit, not even I was expecting that to happen. Sadly, the banshee used it too, to call you to her" Tatum said with a guilty face. Ron and Hermione were very quiet by now. They hadn't seen the whole problem and were now filling the details. Harry thought he heard Madam Pomfrey moving their way. He shushed the others and stood still. Luckily, it was a false alarm.

"And how did you find out about the banshee, Hermione?" asked Tatum. "I'm really grateful, but do tell me how!" Hermione sighed.

"It's quite a long story" she said. Ron made an exasperation grunt.

"We have all the time in the world… well, except till Madam Pomfrey comes to tell us off!"

"When we got back to Hogwarts, during our first lesson…"

"Come on, get to the good stuff!" said Ron still in an exasperated tone.

"If you don't want to hear it go back to sleep, Ron!" Hermione scolded him. Ron apologized and kept quiet. Hermione took another deep breath. "I forgot my arithmancy book, so I went back to Gryffindor Tower to get it. After that I don't quite know what happened, until I was ready to go to Herbology. I met with Neville, who was asleep on a couch in the common room, and when we were heading out you found us."

"Why was he there anyway?" asked Ron.

"I don't know. I never asked. The banshee erased his memories as well" said Tatum turning red in the face. Hermione resumed her story to avoid the awkward moment.

"Anyway, I started having little blanks in my memory. I thought it was just me worrying about the O.W.L.s. but then, Neville talked to me and told me he had some too. Let's face it, Neville isn't the best Remembrall ever, so I felt something was not right, but didn't alarm myself too much. It was when Susan told me she had some too weeks later, that I started reading up on memory loss. I found nothing beyond the memory charm and it didn't fit." She breathed slowly for a moment. She was talking very fast, even faster than she normally did.

"After the Tatler fiasco, Tatum told me about the Double Charm and her premonitions. I kept her secret but I also read about the charm. I knew it was dangerous, so I was going to try and warn her, backing up on a book." Ron gave a cynical sigh, and Hermione stared at him rolling her eyes again. Harry and Tatum smiled about it. "When I read about the charm, I found out something that must have slipped Tatum's mind when she told me about it. That charm cannot be used, except for people able to do astral projection. I found out about it, but kept the secret for her." Everyone was looking at her intently. They were listening to her every word. Harry was glad to finally understand why Hermione had been so weird during the term.

"When Hagrid was attacked, I suspected Tatum. Harry told us how the cloaked figure had just vanished" she looked down at the bed. Tatum said it was okay and she looked up again. "Then we started wondering if Tatum was after someone." At this, not only Hermione felt ashamed, but Ron and Harry also looked down. Harry felt terrible about thinking it, even when he knew he hadn't been that far from the truth.

"Later, we found out about… a couple things… on Snape's mind…" Hermione was saying slowly. Harry knew why. He had followed Tatum once and then the three of them on another occasion. He didn't know how Tatum would react to this.

"I'll tell her…" said Harry. "I followed you once after Quidditch practice. You were acting very strange when Katie got hurt and…"

"It's okay. I was something of a meddler myself back in my days" she smiled.

"And then, once again the three of us. You were with Snape by Hagrid's hut" confessed Ron. Harry was glad he had been helped to confess.

"So… you know he is my uncle" said Tatum gravely. Harry could understand how she felt. He remembered the Dursley's. It was hard to have relatives who loathed you. Harry couldn't help remembering who her mother was also. He said nothing. Ron and Hermione didn't know and thought Tatum should be the one to let them know, only if she wanted to.

"We won't tell" said Harry reassuringly. Hermione and Ron agreed with a nod.

"I told you about the premonitions you guys, but I didn't tell you about the projection because I was merely guessing at the time" Hermione went on. Harry expected Tatum to say something, but she didn't. She was hearing as interested as they were. "It was clear Snape was trying to stop Tatum from doing something. I just didn't know what. I couldn't put it together, but I did know if Snape was taking that much care as to threaten Tatum, it had to be something very important or very dangerous."

"How did you find out then?" asked Ron, rubbing his right side.

"It happened after the O.W.L.s. I had been reading a lot after the tests. I was trying to find a connection, something which could clear things up for me, so I could tell you guys for sure" she said pointing at Harry and Ron. "I bumped into something that could be the answer. A legend, a myth…about an evil secret weapon …the curse of the…"

"Magus" said Tatum. "It _was_ a myth. But my parents offered to make it a reality for Voldemort. As proof of their loyalties. What did it say?" she asked looking down.

"It said… the creature would have the ability to devour thoughts, as well as make the enemy feel safe around it and it would attack at Voldemort's orders in this case" Hermione said. Harry finally understood why he had felt like he knew Tatum for ages, it had been the banshee's doing.

"I guess the banshee ordered herself to attack. She talked convinced she was going to show Voldemort she could do her job" said Harry.

"Yeah, she was determined to prove herself" said Tatum. There was another silent pause, before Hermione finished her story.

"Well, I told Ron after I found that…" she turned to Harry. "Sorry, Harry! I really should have told you both."

"It's okay" Harry answered. He _had_ been angry about it, but he felt relieved to know neither of them had meant to shun him.

"That's why we were afraid to face the banshee… if Voldemort was commanding her… she could be extremely dangerous" said Ron. Harry wanted to say I understand, but Ron went on. "We ran behind you, but you must have taken a short cut, because we could not find you!"

"I told Ron we should get help! We went to the staff room and to some other teacher's offices. If Dumbledore wasn't there somebody else had to help us. I left a hovering mark everywhere, somebody had to see it!" said Hermione.

"I thought we were wasting too much time. We decided to run and aid you, no matter what happened… but we took a wrong turn and we took longer than we meant to." After those words, Harry guessed the rest. They had turned up right on time to save him, which totally made up for their lost time, as Ron had called it, and for the indecision which had made Harry feel alone.

"Hold on!" said Hermione suddenly. "The detachment potion…"

"What about it?" said Ron.

"It's supposed to vanish all magical gifts" said Hermione staring at Tatum, who was staring back smiling gently.

"I gave it to Tatum down on the grounds. It was what made the banshee disappear" said Harry, looking at Ron's puzzlement.

"Yes, but…" said Hermione. Harry didn't know any better what was going on than Ron did, who was staring from one girly face to the other.

"It's alright" said Tatum looking sad, her eyes watering.

"What is it?" asked Harry. Hermione was crying now.

"She lost her powers… all of them… she's no longer a witch!" said Hermione between sobs. Harry felt as if an icy stone had fallen onto the pit of his stomach. He had done it. He had left her powerless without meaning to.

"Don't worry about it! I agreed to it. It was the only way" Tatum said turning to see Harry. He felt short of breath. How would he feel if he was suddenly not a wizard anymore? He would have to go back to a life where he felt miserable, where he had nothing.

Harry must have been showing his feelings too well, because a minute later Tatum grabbed his wrist. "It's o…kay!" said Tatum, but Harry could see tears in her eyes too.

"She _is_ a witch" said a deep voice from behind Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was Snape. Harry could see he was bandaged around the middle as well as Ron, but he was wearing his usual black robes. Tatum stared at him. "I didn't brew the detachment potion….I gave you something else. I wanted to get rid of the banshee, but I thought I should give you a chance… the one your mother didn't give you" said Snape with his cold toneless voice. Harry couldn't believe it. Snape had not spoken warmly, but he had said something pleasant. It was spooky. He had never heard him talking in anything less than a reproach.

"Thank you" said Tatum politely. She spoke with respect. Snape did a slight bow, which Tatum imitated. He stared at them all, and left the Hospital Wing without saying another word. Tatum was still crying silent tears. All of a sudden, she got up from the bed and hugged Harry. She thanked him, and then pulled Ron into the hug by the arm. He yelled an _ouch_ and then Tatum grabbed him by the neck. Hermione hugged them from behind Harry. They started laughing, Tatum and Hermione wiping their soaked cheeks. Harry remembered the grounds. Snape had asked him to trust him, he hadn't really understood him then, but now he thanked him as well.


	28. Consequences

Madam Pomfrey did not agree on letting them go the next day. She claimed they needed another day's rest at the very least. Harry appreciated what she tried to do for them, but at the same time he couldn't help resenting being stuck in bed all day long. There were good things though. Hermione and Ron sneaked to talk to him every now and again, when Madam Pomfrey wasn't looking. Tatum, on the other hand, found this harder to do. Madam Pomfrey seemed to think she was beyond ill, and checked on her almost every hour, making it impossible for her to sneak out of bed.

"I truly hope we're out of here by tomorrow!" said Ron sitting at the end of Harry's bed. "I'm bored."

"Yeah, me too" said Harry.

"Tell me about it, I haven't read anything since we're here! I'm starting to get bored too" said Hermione looking disappointed of not having a book to keep her company. Harry knew books were important for her. She enjoyed their company, but wasn't quite satisfied if she didn't feel she was learning something new.

"Let me get this straight!" said Ron waving his hands to get Hermione's attention. "You read for the O.W.L.s, then, you read in search of explanation, now…you want to read for pleasure?"

"Is something wrong in it?" asked Hermione looking rather hurt.

"No, it's just… you hadn't read this much in a while. There's no problem, right?" said Harry. He tried to help Ron out. Hermione seemed to have been offended by his comment, and Harry tried to ease her up.

"Of course not, it's just… she doesn't have to read about everything she hears" said Ron in an undertone. He didn't turn to see Hermione. Harry laughed. Ron was ultimately decided to have his way. Hermione decided this too apparently. She took Harry's pillow and threw it at Ron, and the chat ended with a pillow fight.

When it was time for their meds, or a big piece of chocolate as it was, Ron and Hermione went back to their beds. They could have talk from bed to bed, but Madam Pomfrey had put screens in between, apparently suspecting they were lurking out of her cares. Harry lied in bed staring at the ceiling. He was waiting for Madam Pomfrey. The sooner she came, the sooner they would be able to start talking again.

The door creaked opened. Harry guessed it wasn't Madam Pomfrey. Somebody else was entering the ward. More footsteps came along. Then Harry heard a familiar voice: Cornelius Fudge had arrived. A party of four passed by Harry's bed: Professor Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, Snape and McGonagall, who stayed behind and talked to Harry.

"Potter, would you please come with us?" Harry said yes and started looking for his slippers as fast as he could manage. He found then and followed McGonagall. Instead of leaving the ward they entered to the very back of it. Harry could see Dumbledore, Fudge and Snape by the foot of Tatum's bed. When they arrived, Fudge did not greet him. He did talk to him, but the way he did it you could swear he was talking to something as trivial and unimportant as a chair or the bed itself, very much unlike Fudge had treated him a couple years ago.

"Mr. Potter, would you please, tell us what happened down at the grounds?" Fudge said to Harry. He was staring at him as if they were in a court house and Harry was being accused of being the slimiest person in the world. Harry noticed not only he was staring; McGonagall and Dumbledore were looking at him as well, although their stare was nothing worse than a comfort gaze. Harry told them what had happened as well as he could recall it. He told them what the banshee had said. Snape was staring at Tatum. Harry could see this from the corner of his eye. Fudge was still staring at him, as if waiting for Harry to burst into tears and say everything coming from his mouth was a lie. Once he finished, everyone kept silent. Then, Fudge spoke to Tatum with the same coldness as he had done with Harry.

"I would not be calling a trial. Dumbledore here, asked me not to and I have agreed with the condition of establishing some new policies within the school as well as out. I do have your word, you will keep an eye on her?" he asked looking at Dumbledore, but to Harry's surprise the three teachers nodded politely, not just Dumbledore.

"Very well. However, I do have to report this to the Council. They will ultimately decide your fate and it will be out of my hands. Do I make myself clear?" said Fudge.

"Very clear, Minister" said Dumbledore. "As long as this young girl has fair treatment for what she was."

"And what was that?" said Fudge.

"An innocent" said Professor McGonagall.

"What? I hardly dare to think so. She did a lot of _things_ which would not be considered as friendly by the Council" Fudge stared at McGonagall. "There are other matters" Fudge went on. "Mr. Potter here told us Mr. Lucius Malfoy was in direct contact with You-Know-Who. All I can say is that a boy's and a girl's word doesn't do much against somebody as respected as Mr. Malfoy."

"You think I'm lying again?" said Harry without helping himself. He didn't see the point of interrogating him if Fudge was decided not to believe him.

"I remember having dealings with him and Draco!" said Tatum who had suddenly regained her voice. She had been awfully quiet and staring at the sheets of her bed. Fudge's attention flew from Harry to her.

"Yes, so you say, but… can you remember who else was involved?" asked Fudge who couldn't avoid sarcasm in his voice.

"No, the banshee must have been covering her steps. When she became too strong, I could only know a few things… she was starting to gain a mind of her own" said Tatum sounding ashamed, but determined enough to explain herself.

"Well, then I must say this it isn't quite enough to go blaming our allies around, now is it?" said Fudge in the same tone.

"Lets keep things as polite as we possibly can, shall we?" said Dumbledore. Harry appreciated his comment. Fudge hadn't done anything else than try to offend everyone since he arrived. If their plan was to make a deal, then he would have to change his attitude, Harry was sure of that much.

"Finally" Fudge continued undisturbed. "Miss Salem will be immediately dismissed from the Ministry of Magic. She won't be allowed to request for a job there anymore."

"Must you do that?" asked Professor McGonagall offended, as if she had been the one told off. Dumbledore stared at her and kept silent. Fudge refused to answer and moved on.

"Her Auror application will be effectively deleted." Professor McGonagall was about to talk again. She opened her mouth and then closed it a couple times, still in silence. "And finally, she will have to be expelled from Hogwarts" ended Fudge with a sigh of boredom.

"What?" said Professor McGonagall finding her voice. "It's like you're punishing her already… Dumbledore!" she turned to him.

"Minister, I think as her guardian and headmaster of this school, I should determine Miss Salem's educational fate" said Dumbledore as polite and calmed as he ever was. Harry could notice though, his eyes reflected anger even if he didn't show it.

"I can't risk having her as a latent danger in the school" argued Fudge.

"She is no longer a danger" said Snape. He had been so quiet everyone turned suddenly his way. "She represents no more danger to the students than you and I do."

"Can you be sure? Truly sure?" said Fudge. "She shouldn't be allowed after…"

"I think" said Dumbledore cutting his words short. "If Professor Snape says it's safe, we have no reason to believe it's not, do we?" Fudge was obviously intimidated by Dumbledore. No matter how important he wanted to look, Dumbledore always had something Fudge just couldn't ignore.

"In that case, we should go up to your office and settle the affairs" said Fudge looking offended, but still undisturbed. Dumbledore led them out. Professor McGonagall led Harry back to his bed. When he was alone, Ron and Hermione sneaked to talk to him again. Harry told them what had happened. They sat quiet once he had finished. Harry imagined how Tatum must have felt. She was expelled from the Ministry and her auror training; she was almost forced to leave Hogwarts as well if it hadn't been for Dumbledore. But still, for being an innocent as McGonagall had called her, she had lost quite a bit.

Thanks to the renewed Ministry bonds, Hogwarts remained opened. The lessons were given as normal as ever, except for the curious few, who were often told off by the teachers when they tried to bombard Tatum with questions about the banshee or trying to make Harry tell them in detail about the incident down at the grounds.

The farewell feast was well deserved. Harry and the rest managed to drain out every bit of stress they could have picked up during this disastrous year. They were laughing and eating merrily as they said their farewells before taking the Hogwarts Express back to the muggle world. On the same day, Dumbledore told them the last day of school would be for them to spend at their leisure. They were taking extra precautions while preparing the journey back and the teachers were busy.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Tatum, Neville, Ginny and the twins decided to spent this last day out on the grounds. They picked their favorite spot by the lake and joked around. Hermione had gotten back to reading, but even she was distracted by Fred and George's games. They had given Neville a lollipop, which turned his ears into long donkey ones. Harry decided better than to take it, after all, the lollipop had triangle spots of different colors on it. He tried to warn him, but he didn't have the chance to, since Neville took it so willingly.

They spent a good evening. Ginny, Neville and the twins were the first to go back to Gryffindor Tower. They said they had a lot of packing to do, but Harry knew better. They were planning a last joke and he would have to be very careful tomorrow morning when they were heading for the station. The rest stayed to chat some more, but when the grounds started to get darker they had to go inside as well.

Once inside, almost reaching the portrait hole, a voice made them stop. It was Dumbledore asking for a word.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore" said Harry.

"Good evening, Harry. I was wondering if I could have a word with Miss Salem" Dumbledore added. He walked a few feet away followed by Tatum. Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for her. "The Ministry has come to a decision" said Dumbledore not troubling to keep his voice down. Tatum took a deep breath and stared at him. "The trouble caused by the banshee will not be attributed to you." Tatum smiled widely. Harry and the rest jumped in the air silently, celebrating the good news.

"What about Hogwarts?" asked Tatum sounding suddenly nervous again.

"You shall see your education through, but you will be under supervision for a while" said Dumbledore. "You do understand I won't be the only one who sees to that."

"I understand" said Tatum. Dumbledore walked away. Harry knew what he had meant. The Ministry had obviously wanted Tatum under surveillance after what happened, but Tatum didn't seem to mind. They joked merrily all the way into the common room, where Tatum let out all of her thrill about staying in school.

"I'm staying in school!" she said to Fred and George, hugging them after saying it. The twins left afterwards, while the rest sat around a table talking about tomorrow's trip. Minutes later, when Harry began to wonder where the twins had gone to, they came back with their arms filled with pumpkin juice bottles and snacks. The excessive candy kept them awake most of the night, but they didn't seem to mind between joke and talk.

The next morning, they said good bye to Hagrid before boarding the train. At the right time, the Hogwarts express headed back to London. Harry, Ron and Hermione found a compartment for themselves, but later on the trip there was a knock on the door.

"Hello there! Can I sit with you?" asked Tatum with her hair slightly smoking.

"Sure" said Hermione sliding over. "What happened to your hair?" she asked staring.

"Is it still on fire?" asked Tatum alarmed.

"No, just smoking a bit more than usual!" said Ron.

"Oh, it's just Fred and George" she answered patting her head obviously trying to put out any fire that might be going on. "I need to rest from their practical jokes for a while!"

A couple minutes later, Ginny came in with her face covered in blue freckles. Harry didn't have to wonder what was the deal with her. She was running away from the twins as well. There were no more visitors after her and the train was ever nearer to London station.

On their arrival, there were Arthur and Molly Weasley greeting them back.

"Hello children!" said Mrs. Weasley hugging the first bunch of children who left the train. They were Ginny, the twins, Ron and Hermione. Harry came behind them. When she saw him, she gave him a single hug. "Are you alright?" she asked him lovely.

"Yes, thank you" said Harry appreciatively. Mr. Weasley was loading their trunks onto a trolley, and Mrs. Weasley kept asking if they hadn't forgotten about anything on the train.

"Nice to see you, Harry!" said Mr. Weasley when he loaded Harry's trunk with the rest.

"Hey" said a whisper from behind Harry. He turned and Tatum was carrying down her own trunk. "I wanted to thank you again" she said blushing. Students were leaving the train behind her and they moved farther away from it.

"About what?" smiled Harry.

"For what you guys did. After all I tried to do, you were still willing to help me…Thank you" she smiled back at Harry. Then she nodded at Mrs. Weasley who was calling Harry. They had already started passing through the barrier back to the muggle world. "You better go!"

"Let's go!" said Harry trying to help her with the trunk. She shook her head and stood still, while people kept passing around them. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared" said Tatum blushing even more. "Somehow, I feel… like some sort of…. stranger" she said. "It's just me… maybe it won't be enough!" her eyes filled with nervous tears.

"Don't feel that way. Your friendship _was_ real" said Harry. Tatum was still standing quietly. "It doesn't matter where you come from, who you are now… is what _we_ care about" Harry added. Tatum stared. She opened her mouth, but said nothing. She clearly understood Harry knew the truth about her parents. "You have nothing to fear." When Harry finished speaking, Mrs. Weasley came over and grabbed Harry's shoulder.

"Come on, dear. I expect your Aunt and Uncle must be waiting for you" she told him. Harry felt pressure on his shoulder. Mrs. Weasley had tried to steer him. He, however, did not move, at least not until he heard her saying "Come along, Tatum. We'll take you home" she said smiling. "Arthur! You missed one!" said Mrs. Weasley pointing at Tatum's trunk. "Come along, dear. Arthur will load the trunk. She grabbed Tatum by the shoulder and steered her along with Harry. They went through the barrier together and there they were: the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon saw him, opened his mouth to call Harry, and closed it as soon as he saw Tatum beside him.

Hermione's parents arrived and she hugged them all good bye. She kissed Ron on the cheek, while her own glowed red. The Weasleys were waiting for Tatum. They had already said good bye to Harry.

"Bye then" Tatum told Harry. She didn't seem to find words to say, but seemed eager to say something at the same time. All of a sudden, she hugged Harry and then lowering her face she said bye again. Harry turned to the Dursleys.

"It was about time" said Uncle Vernon when Harry caught up with them, lower enough for Harry to be the only one who could hear him.

This had been a wild year, but Voldemort was out of a weapon and they had all made a new friend. Now he thought it this way, it hadn't been bad at all.


End file.
